Ordinary Day!
by Aly-Warren
Summary: A young woman who watches "Supernatural" crosses over into her favorite show, meets the Winchesters, and finds that her life is tied to their's in ways she never dreamed were possible. (This story is set in Season 5 and chiefly revolves around my OC "Beck") I am really nervous about putting up this story as I have been working on it for 2yrs now, so please no flames.
1. Storm Warning!

Storm Warning!

(Chapter One)

*Our World *

I was heading to my car after a long day of work at the history museum,where I intern to earn college credits to get my Archaeology degree. Once I achieve this the curator of the museum I work for has already promised to hire me on, so I can actually begin field work. He's even gone as far as to compliment me, by saying that with how bright and enthusiastic I am; I may even win myself a teaching job in my field in two years or so. That's really very quick for someone my age. So here I am lost in these happy thoughts...

"Hey Beck!" I heard Kyle's voice call out my name.

"What?" I asked with a laugh in my voice twirling around toward him.

" You down for coming with me, tonight?" Kyle asked catching up with me.

"I don't know, Kyle." I hedged.

Kyle is one of my dearest friends; I'd do just about anything for him, I've known him since second grade, he's also gay so him and I going out has never been an issue. Kyle is also a storm chaser and for the past two months he's been bugging me to join him on a chase. I've been putting him off as long as I possibly can, but I've got a feeling that I may actually have to go this time. I'm really hoping I can come up with a good excuse, I'm not a real big fan of storms; they kinda give me the creeps.

"Awww, come on Beck! You've been putting me off for the past two months. I really want you to see what its all about, then you wouldn't get so creeped out by them." Kyle complained.

"Look Kyle, I know you mean well, but I really don't think chasing a storm with you is really going to help me get over the creeps about them." I replied opting for honesty instead of another excuse as per usual.

"Just give it a try Beck," Kyle begged, "I will be with you the entire time."

"Okay! Kyle, but only on the condition that I get to grab a few things first." I stipulated finally giving in to what he wanted me to do, like I said I'd do just about anything for him.

1

"Awesome! No problem Beck, whatever you want; you'll see this will be great! You'll be so busy being excited, you won't have anytime to be creeped out or freaked!" Kyle asserted enthusiastically pumping his arm.

I quickly squirreled home, put on a change of clothes, and packed my designer zebra print laptop bag with; my laptop, my I Pad, my Blackberry, my touch I Pod + headphones, the chargers to all this junk, a carton of cigarettes + two extra refillable lighters, and my external hard drive with cord. I'm not sure why I wanted all this crap, but I did. So, I packed it along with my purse and all its contents.

I met up with Kyle in my driveway, he had insisted on picking me up, I guess he was worried I'd ditch at the last moment if allowed to use my own car and truthfully, if I'd thought I could have gotten away with it I would've. Like I mentioned before storms give me the creeps.

Kyle eyed my bag and raised an eyebrow at me, he then asked, "Sure ya don't wanna take the kitchen sink ta tie yourself down as well, Beck?"

Smart Ass!

We met up with Kyle's team at Thatcher's Field, which is really just a big empty field. In the Spring and Summer it's covered with flowers and weeds; there are heath blossoms too, but the county has been trying to get those cleared.

I don't think they will ever manage it though, what with the petition and all.

Thatcher's Field is set to be a historical landmark, that is if the petition goes through.

See at one time Thatcher's Field was the site where Ezra Thatcher, his wife Winifred, and their three boys used to live. Ezra Thatcher was the founding citizen of Black Falls, the town here in Maine; I live in.

The historical story goes the about thirty years after the town was founded and folks had begun to build lives here; Winnie Thatcher, that's Ezra's wife remember, lost her mind and killed her entire family, except for one.

It happened at the annual fall family function the Thatchers held, to try to keep the family close, every year. The Thatcher Boys were all grown and had families of their own by this time, it was the eldest Thatcher son's, James, youngest daughter, a little girl named Sophia who escaped her grandmother's massacre though how she escaped has faded into local legend.

When this little girl, Sophia, was a grown woman she had the land cleared.

To be honest I would too. I sure as hell wouldn't want a giant reminder of the worst day of my life up and standing for everyone along with their dogs to see.

So now the place is simply known as Thatcher's Field; local folklore has it that the field is haunted every year on the anniversary of the massacre by the Thatcher Family all trying to escape Winnie Thatcher's murderous rage and always failing. The local folklore also goes that if anyone is in Thatcher's Field on this night they too become victims of Winifred Thatcher.

It's become really popular for the local kids and college borders to come here and scare friends or dates.

But I digress, as I said before we met up with Kyle's team at Thatcher's Field. Kyle's team consisted of Luke Bishop; self-styled Blood-hound, Storm Tracker, Eva Long; Meteorologist, and Jesse Thorn; Systems Operator. Kyle is the head weather scientist and the lead. Everyone of the team helps out with set-up, packing up, unpacking, and clean-up.

"Hey Beck! Ky finally gotcha out here with us, huh?" Jesse greeted.

"Hey Jesse, yea looks that way." I returned.

"Awesome!" Jesse asserted, echoing Kyle's sentiment from earlier in the evening.

"So exactly what kind of storm are you guys expecting to find in Maine, of all places, at this time of year?" I asked as we were getting loaded up to go.

"Nothing major Beck, don't worry. There is a light show on the horizon tonight, with a good wind resist that will make a good guest-a-long storm study." Eva said trying to reassure me.

"Light show?" I asked feeling a little nervous.

I did not like the sound of this!

"In English, Jesse chuckled, it translates into your basic Lightening Storm with high wind resistance."

"Oh. I replied, thanks, Jesse."

Gee that makes me feel so much better, NOT!

I hate lighting!

I knew I didn't like the sound of this!

"No problem-o, babe." Jesse returned.

"Don't call her "babe"! She is not a pig and its a sexist thing to say!" Eva snapped at Jesse.

"It's fine, Eva. I've been called worse." I said stepping into rescue Jesse and to head off a squabble.

Luke shook his head, smiled at me, and said "C' mon Becky-Girl, you can ride with me."

"Oh, Joy!" I volleyed at him being sarcastic.

Luke let out a loud, huge laugh and opened the passenger side door of his truck for me.

"Thanks." I said acknowledging the gesture.

"Always." he replied with a wolf grin.

Luke got into the truck, fired her up, and off we went to the designated site for the storm, which pretty much meant that we would get right in the middle of it all, "at the heart of the action" as Kyle likes to say.

"So, where exactly is the site that we are observing the lightening storm at?" I asked Luke, as the truck ambled and bounced along.

"The Black Falls themselves, sweetheart." Luke replied with yet another wolf grin.

Oh, greeaaat, water plus lightening, what a wonderful combination.

"Is that a wise idea, considering?" I inquired with more than a little tension in my voice.

"Long as we're careful about it, we should be fine darlin', no need to worry." Luke responded.

Careful? Kyle and his crew, including Mr. Luke Bishop here, don't have the slightest idea what careful is! They chase storms, for heavens sake!

Despite all the bouncing, trouncing, and flirting going on in Luke's truck we made it to the site in one piece, everything except for my courage; which was beginning to heavily and rapidly falter.

After parking the "rigs" Luke and the others helped Kyle set-up; I offered to help, but got shot down. Probably because I don't know the first thing about their equipment, so I didn't take offense.

With everything set-up and ready to go Kyle, his crew, and I settled in for the "light show".

Needless to say I sat in Eva's van in the clearing.

Have I mentioned that I'm not a fan of lightening?

All too soon the lightening storm was under way. The wind resistance began to kick up about half an hour after the lightening storm had started. Unfortunately around fifteen minutes or so after the wind started, the equipment started to fly and get knocked over.

Eva threw open the door to the van and rushed to help the guys save the equipment. I sat there dumb for about half a minute and then rushed to help.

"Beck, get back to the van!" Kyle yelled at me.

"The equipment!" I yelled back.

"Be careful, Beck!" I heard Jesse's voice call on the wind.

One of the "radar thingies" had made it's way, thanks to the help of the wind, to the edge of Black Falls Pool.

I ran to stop it from falling in.

The next thing I heard was "Crack" "Crash". I screamed at the "Flash" of lightening right behind me and the sound of it hitting the tree, also right behind me.

A moment later the branch fell, as it knocked me into Black Falls Pool. The last thing I heard was...

"BECK!"


	2. Let's Hear It For The Boy!

Let's Hear It For The Boy!

(Chapter Two)

As the wind kicked up and began to howl, Samuel Winchester started to question the safety and sanity of this particular job. The lightening came down full force on a tree near the Black Falls Pool breaking off a tree branch. In the flash of the lightening and the deafening "Crack and Crash" of the tree branch, Sam thought he heard a young woman scream. He was convinced that there was a woman in trouble in Black Falls Pool. He was sure he had seen a figure struggle in it several times.

"We need to head for the farmhouse." Bobby Singer called to Sam over the din from his wheelchair.

"Dean, c'mon boy!" Bobby shouted at Sam's older brother Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester jogged over to Bobby and his brother.

His face was pure exhilaration.

This job was starting to get interesting, especially with the weather picking up the way that it was.

"Damn, its like this ghost is throwing everything she's got at us!" Dean exclaimed to Bobby and his little brother.

"We need to head for the farmhouse, ya idjit! Before this lightening fries our asses!" Bobby admonished Dean.

Sam's attention was now completely fixated on Black Falls Pool.

He was, now, absolutely certain that there was a woman in trouble in it as he'd seen a figure struggle in it several times.

Without any comment to Dean or Bobby he ran towards the Pool and upon reaching its banks dove in, to try to save whoever it was in trouble.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled upon seeing his brother take off and dive into the pool.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Bobby yelled incredulously.

"We need to get him outta there!" Dean called back to Bobby.

Both men quickly headed for Black Falls Pool disregarding the lightening and the risk to their own safety. They reached it's banks just as Sam broke the surface with a half drowned, clearly unconscious young woman in his arms.

"Sammy over here!" Dean called out to his brother.

Sam paddled, with the young woman in his arms, over to them as quickly as he was able to.

"Give 'er here!" Bobby cried out to Sam.

The half-drowned unconscious young woman was hauled out of the water first and handed over to Bobby in his wheelchair. Dean assisted is brother out of the Pool as another "Crack and Flash" broke over head.

"We need to get outta this!" Sam choked out.

"Ya think, genius!" Bobby yelled back struggling with his wheelchair, and the extra passenger.

The three men, with the still unconscious young woman made their way to the Impala as quickly as possible. Upon reaching it, they loaded themselves and the young lady along with Bobby's chair as fast as possible. They then headed for the shelter of the old Thatcher farmhouse.

Dean parked the Impala as close to the front door of the old farmhouse as he could, then with Sam's help he unloaded Bobby, the wheelchair, and the young woman quickly.

Once in the farmhouse the Winchester boys took the usual precaution of checking their surroundings. So far, the house seemed secure; Bobby Singer, in his wheelchair, checked on the young woman that Sam had nearly killed himself rescuing.

He sincerely hoped that the boy's efforts were not a waste.

It turned out that she was breathing, barely, but breathing.

Bobby hauled himself out of his chair and onto the floor next to the young lady's prone body.

"Gimme 'ur jacket, boy." Bobby told Dean.

Dean turned and gave Bobby a funny look, but took off his jacket and handed it to him all the same.

Bobby folded up Dean's jacket and put it under the young woman's head.

Her breathing had now stopped, as he had suspected might happen.

Without another word he started to preform CPR on the now lifeless young woman.

The brothers stood nearby and waited; hoping that their "surrogate father" would be successful.

After a few minutes of CPR, Bobby was rewarded for his efforts with the young woman coughing up water and turning on her side to struggle for air.

"Nice going Bobby, you did it!" Dean congratulated softly.

"We ain't outta the woods yet." Bobby replied gruffly.

"What's up Bobby, is she going to be okay?" Sam asked, still dripping wet.

"Not if we don't get those wet clothes off her and you too for that matter 'ur both likely to catch pneumonia." Bobby told Sam.

"I got a dry set of clothes in the car." Sam said.

"I'll get 'em." Dean offered heading to the Impala.

"What do you plan to do for her? Let 'er get sick or freeze to death after saving her from drowning?" Bobby asked starting to get pissed off.

"No, the dry set of clothes are sweats. I plan to give them to her." Sam replied calmly.

Bobby looked a little sheepish; then gave Sam a rough smile.

He hadn't really meant anything by his comment to the boy other than concern for the young woman, they had just,both, busted their asses to save.

He was proud of Sam for offering up his dry clothes so the young woman could be warm.

"Here ya go, Sammy." Dean said tossing his brother the bag with the clothes in it.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam replied.

"The young woman" had heard most of what was being said from her position on the floor, and wasn't sure she liked what was being planned without her consent.

"You wouldn't happen to have a towel in that bag instead, would ya?" the half-drowned now conscious (thanks to Bobby) young woman asked softly from next to Bobby on the floor.

"So she can talk." Dean said looking at the very wet, now uncomfortable, young woman.

"You'd be better off with Sam's sweats, hun." Bobby said to her as gently as possible.

"What's your name?" Sam asked kindly.

"Beck." came the wavering reply.

"Beck? What kinda name is that?" Dean asked pulling a face.

"Mine, it's short for Rebecca, smart ass!" Beck said sitting up getting mad.

Shoving her pretty, though wet, blonde hair out of her eyes Beck looked up to glare at the guy who had made a wisecrack about her name.

Beck looked at Dean Winchester and felt like she was going to faint.

What the hell was going on here?!

"Don't let Dean git to ya, missy. He's not as bad as he looks, just a damn idjit." Bobby said with a smirk.

Beck slowly turned her head in Bobby's direction and looked at him, her face was now turned ashen.

"Hey its okay, no one is going to hurt you." Sam told Beck noting her change of color and freaked out look.

"Unless your a demon, then we're gonna exercise 'ur ass or kill ya." Dean put in.

Beck looked at all three of them frowned and whimpered.

"Dean!" came from both Sam and Bobby.

"I've lost my mind." Beck said simply and quietly.

Now it was the guys turn to look confused.

"Why have you lost your mind, darlin'?" Bobby asked gently.

"Because this simply can not be happening." Beck explained calmly.

"What can't be happening?" Dean asked.

"This." Beck replied simply.

The three men shared another confused look, all thinking the same thing, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"Nearly drowning and ending up with three strange men?" Sam tried.

"No, that I could handle." Beck responded.

"Then what is it exactly that can't be happening, Miss Rebecca?" Bobby asked trying to keep is voice low and soothing.

"Beck please, I hate Rebecca it sounds like someone's maiden aunt." Beck told Bobby.

"Alright Beck it is then." Bobby agreed affably.

Dean snorted and the other two men looked at him and glared.

"I wouldn't be one to snort if I were you. You were named after your grandmother." Beck commented quietly.

Dean's eyes grew large and he immediately became defensive; as well as suspicious, then asked angrily, "How the fuck do you know that?"

Beck looked at him with a slightly smug smile on her face and said, "Saw it."

"You're a psychic?" Sam asked.

"No." came the reply.

"A p-prophet?" Dean asked hesitantly still feeling a bit upset.

"Huh-Uh." came the response with a shake of the head.

"You're not a damn angel, are you?" Bobby wanted to know with a frown.

Beck gave a slight giggle and replied, "Nope, but I know about Castiel too."

"So what else do you know?" Sam asked guardedly.

"Just about everything up to this point and then some, but only because I'm impatient." Beck replied off-handedly.

*Splash*

Dean threw holy water on Beck without and further remark.

"Not a demon either." Beck said dryly shaking her head.

"Nor am I a shape-shifter or a Werewolf, so don't even think about trying that route." she added.

"So what the hell are you then?" Dean suspiciously demanded.

"An archaeology major and an intern at a museum." came the truthful answer.

"So how do you know about us?" Sam inquired starting to wonder about the woman he had helped to save.

"Supernatural." Beck admitted easily.

"Shit, is Chuck writing more of those damn books?!" Dean exclaimed.

"No, not that way, Chuck didn't write about Sam's addiction to drinking demon blood and remember, I said I saw it not read it." Beck patiently corrected.

Sam blanched at Beck's words, he was hoping **that** mistake wouldn't become common knowledge. Looked like no such luck there.

"As unnerving as this is don'tcha think we better get you two dried off before y'all catch somethin'?" Bobby intervened.

Sam quickly dug through his bag and extracted a pair of sweats. He walked over to Beck and handed them politely to her.

Beck stood up, looked at Sam with an embarrassed smile on her face, and took them from him.

"Thank you, Sam." she said gratefully.

Bobby, who was by now, back in his wheelchair cleared his throat at the boys and turned around. Sam and Dean followed Bobby's example of trying to give Beck what privacy was possible while she changed out of her wet things and into Sam's dry sweat clothes.

Beck smiled gratefully at the guys for turning their backs, she then proceeded to peel off her wet clothes, and put on Sam's clean dry sweatshirt. After putting on the sweatshirt she realized that it was either big on Sam or he was a whole lot taller than she thought and he'd just been standing in front of her offering her the clean clothes.

Beck bent down and retrieved the belt from her wet pants; she found it dry enough to use so she wrapped it around her waist, cinched it up, and turned Sam's sweatshirt into a makeshift dress.

"Sam." Beck said to get him to turn around.

Sam instinctively turned at the sound of his name and was rewarded with his sweatpants tossed at him.

"No sense in you getting sick when this'll do just fine for me." Beck shrugged.

Sam grinned at Beck's nonchalant manner, watched as she turned her back to him (to return the favor of privacy), and walked over to the old fireplace.

Sam stripped off his wet things and pulled on his clean dry sweatpants.

Bobby took off his usual plaid over shirt and handed it to Sam without a word.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said grateful for the dry shirt to wear.

"Yup, no problem boy." Bobby returned.

"Now that, that's taken care of, you still haven't explained what you meant." Dean said to Beck; coming straight to the point.

Beck had been looking into the fireplace wondering if it would be safe enough to use to dry her and Sam's clothes. She decided to make a try for it; after all she and Sam really needed dry clothes. So Beck hadn't really heard Dean when he demanded an explanation to how she knew what she knew.

"Dean, can you hand me a bunch of that busted up wood please?" Beck asked

Dean stood there for a minute and stared at Beck.

"Git the wood, boy." Bobby admonished Dean snapping him back into reality.

Dean got the busted up wood like he was asked by Beck and told by Bobby; as he brought it to her he saw her eyes grow wide, she then reached for his shot-gun, and fired it at him!

*BANG*


	3. Gunpowder and Lead!

Gunpowder and Lead!

(Chapter Three)

*Bang!*

The shot-gun went off and rock salt blasted from it's barrels.

"What the hell, Lady?!" Dean yelled at Beck.

"What? I didn't hit you, you big baby. I'm a decent shot!" Beck shot back.

"Dean, there was a ghost behind you; probably the ghost of Winifred Thatcher. It was about to attack. Beck just blasted it to keep you from being injured." Sam said trying to keep the amusement out of his voice

"Where'd you learn to shoot, girl?" Bobby asked pleasantly surprised.

"My grandfather started teaching me how to properly handle guns at the age of four." Beck grinned with pride.

"You could have warned me." Dean grumbled.

"Wasn't anytime." Beck said.

"How did you know to grab Dean's shot-gun anyway?" Sam chose to ask to avoid a fight.

"Seen you guys do it plenty of times. The most was at the rise of the witnesses though." Beck explained

"You saw all that too, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yea. Like I said earlier when Sam asked, I've seen just about everything up to now. I also know a little more because of spoilers, trailers, and things like that." Beck replied a little exasperatedly to Dean.

"So ya said, but we still don't git how." Bobby reminded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bobby. Well, that's a little harder if I'm not losing my mind or dreaming all of this up. I'd really rather believe that either one of these options is the case." Beck answered.

"Why?" Dean asked with a confused frown.

"Because, that would mean admitting that I really just blasted a ghost, got rescued from nearly drowning by Sam Winchester, had CPR preformed on me by Bobby Singer, and got into an argument with a rather sexy Dean Winchester. These things are just not possible! This farmhouse can't even be here because it was torn down by the last surviving member of the Thatcher family over sixty years after Black Falls was founded. That was over two hundred years ago." Beck explained.

"Well, it's definitely still here, girl. You're standing in it and so are we. What's so bad about admitting that all this is real?" Bobby wanted to know taking in Beck's explanation.

"Sexy, huh? I can live with that." Dean grinned.

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry I said anything. I had forgotten about the overblown ego." Beck said looking over at Sam.

Sam snickered at the remark and Bobby grinned slightly.

"To answer your question Bobby," Beck said with a sigh, "what is so bad about admitting all this is real is it means that I've just landed myself, somehow or other, in one of my favorite TV shows. That it's real in a different reality or something like that."

"TV show?" Dean asked becoming more than a little unnerved.

"Yup, Supernatural. Do you really need the plot?" Beck asked disbelievingly.

Sam pressed his lips together unsure whether to laugh at Dean's freaked out look or to join him.

"So we look just like the actors in yer show." Bobby confirmed.

"You got it." came the affirmative reply.

"So, what's the name of my actor?" Dean wanted to know, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Jensen Ackles." Beck replied, then added, "The people who make the show originally wanted him for Sam's role, but he read you and he insisted on auditioning for your role. He nailed it and they gave him the part."

"Who did Sammy get?" Dean asked, unable to resist.

"Jared Padalecki. I'm not sure about the back story on how he got chosen to play Sam's role, but he is married to the actress who played Ruby. The brunette not the blonde, they have a super cute baby boy who was Yoda for Halloween last year." Beck offered.

"Yoda? How did you find that one out?" Sam chuckled.

"Facebook post. What? I'm not creepy stalker fan-girl." Beck asserted.

"But it looks like you are a fan-girl." Dean smiled.

"Yes... Can I have that wood now?" Beck asked.

"Well however you got here, you are here and this is really happening hun. So I think 'ur just gonna have to accept that." Bobby now stated.

Beck looked at Bobby for a long moment then sighed.

She knew he was right, but that meant that all the things that she knew had yet to take happen still probably would and that wasn't a pleasant thought.

The sight of Sam shivering slightly, when Beck turned her head trying to ignore the unpleasantness of her thoughts, was enough to bring her back to the more immediate problem of getting Sam's and her own clothes dry.

Beck looked at Dean again hoping he'd have the busted up wood ready to hand to her.

Dean, who had dropped said wood when Beck fired off his gun, was now bent over collecting it from where it had dropped.

Dean straightened up with the wood in his arms to find Beck looking at him.

"What?" Dean asked feeling sightly uncomfortable under Beck's gaze.

Good grief, were the man's eyes always that green?

"The wood, I need it for the fireplace." Beck said with a slightly nervous giggle threatening .

"Right." Dean replied handing the wood over.

Beck took the wood from Dean and turned back to the fireplace with it to make a fire. As she worked on building a fire to dry the clothes she hummed "Early One Morning".

"You know what 'ur doin there girl?" Bobby asked.

"Mmmhhhmm, I was a Girl Scout once upon a time. They taught us how to build fires." Beck replied.

"Don't you need something to light it with?" Sam asked.

"A lighter would make things easier," Beck agreed, "but unfortunately I left all mine in my laptop bag and my purse back in my own reality or whatever you call it. Fortunately though, Sam there are some flints they will work with some effort."

"This do?" Bobby wanted to know, wheeling himself over to the fireplace.

Beck looked up to see Bobby holding out his metal flip lighter out to her.

"Perfect! This will make things much easier and quicker. Thanks Bobby!" Beck exclaimed jumping up to accept the lighter. Then gave Bobby a spontaneous kiss on the cheek.

"Ur welcome, sweetheart." Bobby replied, pleased with earning himself a kiss.

Both Dean and Sam saw Bobby get the kiss from Beck.

Both wondered what they would have to do to earn one for themselves as well.

Bobby looked over and saw the boys wistful expressions. He grinned smugly at "his boys". The boys noticed, pulled faces at him, and then watched his face fall.

Something was wrong.

Beck noticed how quiet it had become behind her, all of a sudden, and became a mite concerned.

"Everything ok?" Beck asked hoping for a little noise other than the sound of her own humming.

No reply.

Beck turned around to find out what was going on and found no one.

They had been there a minute ago, but now Bobby, Sam, and Dean were nowhere to be seen. Beck found she was still in the farmhouse, so she reasoned that she was still in the guys reality thingy.

"Sam?! Bobby?! Dean?!" Beck called.

No answer.

"Okay, where are you guys? This is just creepy, not funny." Beck tried again.

Beck left the fireplace abandoning her attempt of a fire to go to the front door. Once she reached the front door Beck opened it and stuck her head out to make sure that the Impala was there.

Sure as houses the Impala sat where Dean had parked it. If she wasn't so concerned about what had happened to her men, she would have gone outside to admire the Impala for a while; lightening storm or no lightening storm.

No self respecting fan-girl could turn down that chance now matter what the weather!

As Beck closed the front door, she shook her head. Her men? Where had that thought come from?, she wondered.

Beck turned back to scan the open room again and ...*BAM!*


	4. One Of Those Nights!

One of those nights!

(Chapter Four)

"Beck, Beck, hey you need to wake up for me come on baby. Open those pretty gray eyes." Dean said to Beck trying to awaken her, again, unconscious form

Dean sat there in the dark hauling Beck into his arms trying to rouse the, now, injured and again unconscious young woman.

Damn, but she was pretty. Dean couldn't help thinking. Dean also acknowledge, uncomfortably, that this very pretty lady made him nervous and left him feeling like a silly little boy with his first crush.

Beck groaned in pain in Dean's arms and tried to sit up.

"Whoa there, easy honey or 'ur gonna topple both of us." Dean said trying to get Beck to be still

"Where are we and where the hell did you go?" Beck demanded complying with what Dean wanted

"I'm right here, Becky and I think were in the basement." Dean replied

"I know you're here now, but earlier when I was building the fire; I turned around and the three of you had disappeared on me." Beck said choosing to ignore Dean calling her "Becky"

"Oh, that." came through the dark

"Yes, that." Beck responded and then a moment later feeling that Dean was shivering, "Are you alright, Dean?"

"I'm good." was the brisk reply

"No, you're not. You're shaking. Are you cold?" came a wave of concern through the dark

"Left my jacket upstairs, I think." Dean said trying to evade Beck's scrutinizing concern

"Dean?" Beck quietly asked

"Yea?" he replied

"Why does it feel like the room is spinning?" Beck asked feeling woozy, leaning closer to Dean to help stablize herself and keep Dean warm

"From what I can tell you got knocked upside your head." he told her

"Great, just what I needed. Um, is that why I'm in your lap?" she inquired

"Yea, I was trying to wake you up." he explained

"Oh." came the response

"Dean?" came Beck's voice from the dark again

"Yea." came Dean's

Did you already cut off War's ring?" Beck asked a little nervous about the answer

"Damn, you saw that too." Dean stated

"Last episode I saw, I read the spoilers and saw a couple of the trailers of them. I know that you and Sam split for a little bit, you end up in a possible future where Lucifer has complete control of Sam, you continued to refuse Zachariah about being Micheal's vessel after he brings you back to the present, and Sam rejoins you hunting again." Beck told him giving a quick run down of the Winchester brothers recent past

"Do you know what happens next?" Dean wanted to know

"With this particular job, no. There isn't any episode on it." Beck said

"So...our "show" is really popular in your whatever it is, huh?" Dean said trying to be conversational, but still burning with curiosity

"Yea, but we really should get up and find Sam and Bobby." Beck replied changing the subject

"Right." Dean said noting the change of subject and making a mental note not to let Beck off the hook for more information

By this time Beck's eyes had adjusted to the dark and could see well enough to disentangle herself from Dean without "toppling" both of them

Beck carefully climbed to her feet and then bent down to help Dean up.

"Thanks." Dean said

"Uh-huh." Beck replied

"So...it looks kinda like a basement, but its smaller and I don't see a light. Then again its hard to see much of anything." Dean said trying to fill the empty silence

"It's a root cellar, they used to store things that they wanted to save for the winter or things they wanted to keep cold down here." Beck informed him

"No light then, I guess." came back from Dean with a sigh

"No, no light, but no part of this house has electricity, Dean. It was built in the eighteen hundreds, before the wide spread use of it." Beck said trying to look around

"How did they see where they were going?" Dean asked slightly already suspecting the answer

"Candles and oil lamps." came the suspected reply

"Well, lets find the door outta here and then find Sam and Bobby." Dean decided

"First we need to find the stairs, the door will be on the ceiling." Beck told him

"On the ceiling?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow in the dark

"Yea, we're underground; this is basically a big box dirt hole shored up with a few pieces of timber." Beck explained

"She won't let you go." came a female voice from the dark

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed

"Not hell, just a root cellar." came the unfamiliar female voice again this time with a bit of amusement in it

"Um, excuse me please, but who are you?" Beck asked opting for manners

"I was, in life, Beatrix Thatcher wife of Cameron Thatcher, the youngest of the three Thatcher sons." the voice replied

"So you're a ghost." Beck confirmed

"Well yes. I would have to say so." Beatrix concurred

"What do you want?!" Dean snarled, sick of pleasantries

"Same as you I suspect, to leave here." Beatrix said without taking offense to Dean's tone

"Dean, please." Beck admonished

"What? She's a friggin' ghost!" Dean said indignant

"Yes and she probably knows where the stairs, plus the door is located." Beck answered patiently

"It's alright, Miss Lindsey. I'm used to people being unhappy with my presence." Beatrix said soothingly

"How did you know my last name?" Beck asked nervously

"Your last name is Lindsey?" Dean asked

"Yes...my full name is Rebecca Annette Lindsey, if you really need to know." Beck replied defensively

"Whoa, hey there no need to get upset. I was just curious since all you told us was your fist name." Dean replied trying to calm Beck down

"I know your last name, because..." Beatrix started to say, but all of a sudden there came a horrible screech and she was gone

"What in heaven's name?" Beck said startled

"I'm pretty sure we don't wanna stick around to find out." Dean told her

"Agreed." Beck said wholeheartedly

Dean and Beck stumbled around in the dark for a few minutes, more or less knocking into what little there was in the root cellar and more often than not, each other.

"Ok, this is not working." Beck said frustrated

"No shit." Dean agreed

"Dean, hold out your hand please." Beck requested

"Um, ok." Dean said complying with what Beck wanted

Beck took a few steps in the direction of Dean's voice and put her hand out to feel for his.

Beck missed her target and ended up with her hand on Dean's chest, right over his heart, instead.

"Hey there." Dean said huskily

"Not what I had in mind, mister. Beck laughed softly, But at least I found you without one of us gettin' smacked into, now give me your hand."

Dean moved the hand he had been holding out to his chest and covered Beck's hand with it.

Beck turned her hand and grasped Dean's, now holding his hand in hers.

"C'mon mister, let's get outta here." Beck said starting to move still holding Dean's hand

"Yea alright." Dean said softly

After a few minutes in this fashion, linked together, Dean and Beck found the stairs.

"Bingo!" Beck exclaimed excitedly

Beck's excitement was short-lived when both she and Dean heard a loud familiar yell.

"Sam!" they both cried

Dean and Beck, still holding hands, stumbled slightly up the stairs. They were about half way up when the ghost Beck had blasted earlier appeared right in front of them. The ghost tried to knock Beck down the stairs and to her death. Luckily Dean's footing on the stairs was sturdy and he managed to pull Beck against him, before she could fall backward taking him down with her.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Dean growled

"She has to go Ezra!" the apparent ghost of Winifred Thatcher fumed

"He's not Ezra and I'm not whoever it is you think I am!" Beck yelled at the ghost

"Miserable little tart; stealing my husband and cheating on my son!" the ghost of Winnie Thatcher accused

"She ain't your daughter-in-law, you crazy ghost-bitch!" Dean roared at the vengeful spirit, holding Beck close

"Dean!" Bobby's voice came from above Beck and Dean's heads

Dean ducked pulling Beck down with him on the stairs against the dirt stairway wall.

*Bang!*

The shotgun went off for the second time that night.

At the sound of the shotgun being fired; Beck slightly screamed and buried her head deeper into Dean's chest.

"Y'all right there, girl?" Bobby called down to Beck

"Slightly freaked and ready to torch that lunatic ghost, but otherwise fine." Beck called shakily back

"Nice timing, Bobby." Dean said gratefully and then, "C'mon Becky let's get up to Bobby and waste the bitch."

"Ok, Dean whatever you say." Beck said more than willing to give Dean the lead

Dean smiled, maybe he'd even get a kiss for his efforts.

A few moments later both Dean and Beck were with Bobby again.

"Are you two, ok?" Bobby wanted to know and then asked, "Rebecca, honey why are you bleeding like a stuck pig, what happened?"

"Pretty sure Mrs. Crazy Ghost Lady, got me earlier and dumped me with Mr. Knight in Shining Armour, here." Beck said turning her head to Dean, feeling like some sort of princess out of a fairy tale

"We need to get that bleeding stopped or you're gonna end up unconscious on us, again." Bobby said authoritative

"What about Sam?" Beck asked unconcerned with the gash on her head, "We heard him yell not to long ago."

"We'll find him, sweetheart don't worry." Bobby told her trying to be comforting

Dean looked at Beck; the woman had a decent bloody gash, near her temple, and her thoughts were solely centered on his little brother's welfare.

Dean's heart thumped just a little more.

Bobby grabbed a bandanna out of his pocket and said, "K'mere here, girl."

Beck crouched down as Bobby asked and winced as Bobby applied the pressure with the bandanna to her wounded head, cleaning up the blood.

After the majority of the blood was mopped up; Dean, Beck, and Bobby started to make their way away from the root cellar and maneuver their way around what appeared to be at one time the farmhouse kitchen.

The three of them had just made it to the hallway outside of the kitchen when another yell, this time what sounded like Dean's name being called, was heard.

"Sam!" Dean called back

"Over here!" came Sam's voice form someplace ahead of them

"Marco." Beck mumbled

"Polo." Bobby said playfully back

Beck's face broke into a wide smile and she leaned down dropping another kiss on Bobby's cheek.

"Hey, do I get one of those?" Dean asked noting Bobby's second kiss

"Maybe." Beck shrugged

"I saved you from a ghost trying to kill you and get a maybe?" Dean asked incredulously

Another shrug followed by, "Bobby performed CPR, lent me his lighter, and just saved both our tail ends from the ghost. So he has more than earned two kisses there, mister."

Bobby smiled at the younger man smugly.

"Sam!" Beck chose at that moment to call out

"In here, Beck!" Sam called from what appeared to have once been the dining room.

"Hey." Beck greeted entering the dining room and then added "Ew."

Around the old rotten dining room table sat what was probably the remains of the Thatcher family.

"Yea, kind of an understatement." Sam said agreeing with Beck's sentiment

"Which one you think is Winifred?" Beck now asked

"It don't matter at this point, hunny, we're just gonna torch all of them." Bobby told her

"Kay." was the response

"You ok, Sam?" Beck asked next

"Yea, but it looks like you got a large gash." Sam returned

"Pissed off ghost." was the nonchalant reply

It took the rest of the night, which there wasn't much left of, to torch all the bodies.

Beck did her best to help and even got to "light up" what they guessed to be the body of Winifred Thatcher, which was surprisingly fun.

For the most part the guys shooed her away to rest and take care of her head injury.

While Beck sat out most of the "hunter work", she was not idle and kept busy by finally being able to dry Sam and her own clothes.

After the clothes were dry enough Beck quickly changed back into her own before calling Sam to come and get his.

Sam Winchester reentered the farmhouse after hearing Beck call his name.

"What's up, Beck?" Sam asked

"Your clothes are dry." Beck replied tossing Sam's shirt and jeans at him

"Thanks." Sam smiled catching them

Beck winked at Sam, gave him a "once over" look, laughed softly, and headed out the farmhouse door.

Sam's face nearly split from grinning so hard; he shook is head, and proceeded to get dressed.

Beck leaned against one of the porch columns and admired the Impala; as well as the man lightly perched on her hood.

"See something, ya like?" Dean playfully flirted noting Beck looking in his direction.

"Yea, the Impala." Beck said crushingly

"Just the Impala, huh?" Dean said doubtfully

Dean knew when a girl was checking him out and not just his baby.

Beck had definitely not just been checking out his baby, but him too.

"Don't flatter yourself, mister." Beck shot back rolling her eyes trying not to blush

"If you two are done flirting like a couple of school kids, isn't it about time to hit the road?" Bobby said pointedly

Sam came out of the farmhouse door at that moment and asked, "Everything all packed up?"

Dean and Beck exchanged a look and both chuckled lightly.

"Everything except Bobby's chair." Dean quipped

"Idjit." Bobby said fondly

Beck looked at the three men and shook her head.

Men.

She moved back to the farmhouse door, stuck her head in the door one last time to check for anything that may have been overlooked, and saw Dean's leather jacket lying on the ground.

Beck walked over to Dean's, still folded up, leather jacket, picked it up, consequently unfolding it, and slung it over her shoulder.

As Beck brought the jacket back to Dean it dawned on her that Dean had given his jacket to Bobby to place under her head when Bobby had preformed CPR on her.

"So even Dean, had a hand in saving me from drowning to death. That just may deserve a kiss." Beck quietly said to herself

Beck strolled out of the farmhouse door and over to the Impala; where Dean was leaning against the side of it's hood talking to Sam and Bobby.

"Here is your jacket; found it on the floor in there." Beck said to Dean indicating to the farmhouse with her head

"Thanks." Dean said accepting the jacket from Beck

"We ready to go or what?" Bobby wanted to know

"Yea, all we need to do is load up that chair of yours and get gone." Dean replied in a wise-ass tone

"Ur lookin' to git popped upside 'ur head ain't-cha, boy?" Bobby shot playfully back

"As fun as this has been," Beck said with a soft chuckle, "would one of you please point me in the direction of The Black Falls?"

"The Black Falls?" Sam repeated confused

"Why are you lookin to go back to the site where you nearly drown to death, girl?" Bobby questioned

"Well, if the lightening storm landed me in your reality thingy, then it may have sent the people I was with here too." Beck reasoned

"What were you doing out in a lightening storm anyway?" Sam asked

"Having one of those nights." Beck sighed


	5. Almost Good-Bye!

Almost Good-Bye!

(Chapter Five)

Dean, Bobby, and Sam had no intention of letting Beck go back to the Black Falls by herself.

This was a problem as Sam had given her the directions, she had thanked him, and started in said direction, before Sam, Dean, or Bobby could protest.

"Should we go after her?" Sam asked the other two

"What d'ya think, boy? The last time that, that girl was near that place we had to save her from drowning." Bobby snapped slightly irritated with Sam for giving Beck the directions in the first place

"Well let's get loaded up and go after her." Dean said impatiently

Meanwhile whilst the men were trading words and loading themselves, plus Bobby's wheelchair into the Impala, Beck was making her way back to Black Falls Pool. As Beck cleared the old orchard that had once been teeming with fruit, she entered the clearing where in her world Eva's van had been parked. Recognizing the clearing Beck sped up her pace to the spot that the van had been parked.

If she had hoped to find any trace that the van had really been here it was quickly extinguished as the tall grass looked totally undisturbed. Still hoping there would be at least some sign of Kyle and his team, Beck scanned the area and walked it a bit.

Every now and then Beck called, "Kyle! Eva! Jesse! Luke!"

Not one of them answered.

As Beck sighed and headed towards the Black Falls and it's Pool she heard "Beck!"

Beck whirled around in the direction of the yell, hoping it was Kyle or one of his team; since the last thing she had heard before coming to the Winchesters' reality alternate-universe thing was her name.

Coming towards her was Dean's Impala. Beck's face slightly fell at it not being Kyle or his crew, but her disappointment was quickly replaced with confusion at seeing the Winchesters and Bobby Singer again.

The Impala stopped a few feet in front of Beck and Dean Winchester got out.

"What are you doing here?" "What the hell are you doing?" Beck and Dean asked each other at the same time

Beck couldn't help but smile, she answered, "Besides what I mentioned earlier, hoping I can find a way back to, my own reality universe thingy."

"And we were looking for you." Dean returned

"Why? I'm not your problem." Beck stated suspicious straightening her spine just a bit

"No one said you were a problem and the last time were anywhere near that pool you nearly drowned to death!" Dean shot back

"The last time I was at that pool was early last night during a lightening storm and was knocked into that "fucking" pool by a falling tree branch that had been struck by lightening! So it's not like I'm a klutz or something!" Beck yelled her temper rising

*In the Impala*

"What's goin' on now, boy?" Bobby demanded

"Uuhhnn. they're fighting again." Sam groaned

"Are you kidding me?!" Bobby groused

"Nope." Sam replied

"Aww jeez, boy just kiss her and git it over with." Bobby grumbled

Sam turned in his seat and gave Bobby a funny look.

Bobby noticed the look, rolled his eyes, and slightly turned his head.

Great another one who liked the girl! Just what they needed!

"Blow the horn, kid." Bobby instructed

"That'll piss Dean off." Sam replied

"Just do it." Bobby commanded

Sam leaned over to the driver side and blew the horn.

"Ahhh! And. What the hell?" came from both Beck and Dean simultaneously

Dean and Beck both whipped their heads in the direction of the Impala and glared at Sam.

If looks could kill Samuel Winchester would be a dead man where he sat.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?!" Beck demanded turning back to Dean

Dean came back with, "How the fuck should I know?"

"I ain't the one who blew your god-damn horn, so don't you yell at me, Dean Winchester!" Beck snapped

"I didn't say you blew the fucking horn and I'm not yelling at you, well now I am; but only cause ur yelling at me." Dean ground out back

*Back in the Impala*

"Now they're going off on each other about the horn being blown." Sam relayed frustrated

"Ah, hell." Bobby growled

Sam Winchester shoved the passenger side door open; got out of the car, and stalked toward Beck and Dean (who were still tearing into each other).

Sam looked from one to the other and decided upon the right course of action. He grabbed Dean's arm and hauled him away from Beck; back to the Impala's driver side open door.

"Sit down, cool off. I'll handle Beck." Sam commanded

As Dean was getting ready to now go off on Sam, Bobby intervened with "Just sit down, boy."

Dean sat.

"Thank you." Sam softly huffed

Sam turned around to walk back to Beck, to try to calm her down, and convince her to come with them. Unfortunately when he turned his gaze in the direction of Beck to do this he found she was gone, again.

Sam made a "seriously" face, sighed, and hung his head.

"Take off again on ya, Sammy?" came from the Impala

"Shut up." Sam returned walking back to the passengers side door of the Impala

Just as Sam got to the passenger side door, a zebra print something caught his eye.

"Gimme a minute." Sam called to Dean in the Impala

Before either Dean or Bobby could answer, crack a joke, or protest, Sam jogged over to the zebra print whatever it was.

It turned out it was a bag with a collection of electronics, cigarettes, lighters, a female's change of clothes and a purse in it.

Sam closed the zebra print bag and carried it back to the Impala with him.

"Go shopping for a purse, did ya Sammy?" Dean joked starting up the Impala

"I think that this is the bag that Beck mentioned back at the farmhouse when she was first trying to build the fire." Sam explained ignoring Dean's joke

Sam dug the purse out of the bag again. Upon finding it he opened it and hunted for a wallet. After by passing make-up, a compact mirror, two packs of cigarettes, a refillable dragon shaped lighter, and a large pack of gum; Sam finally found the wallet.

"Next time just dump it and deal with the pissed female later; it'll amount to the same as going through her purse." Bobby suggested

Sam, with his head still bent, replaced the purses contents he had pulled out save the wallet and shook is head fondly.

Sam looked at the wallet and was confused. It was the type of wallet he or Dean or even Bobby might have, but not what one would expect to find in a woman's purse.

Sam opened the wallet, in the picture slot was a driver's license with Beck's name and picture.

"Well, this is definitely Beck's bag and ID." Sam announced

"Now we know who it belongs to, so you can give it to her when we catch up to her. Hopefully, she won't tear you a new one for going through her purse." Bobby stated

"Speaking of the She-Devil." Dean cracked spotting Beck

Dean stopped the Impala and got out. Sam and Bobby were left in the Impala to make their own decisions about whether to go to Beck or stay put.

Beck was leaning against a tree facing Black Falls Pool.

"You practicing to be Houdini or something, because you've nailed the disappearing act." Dean drawled walking up to Beck

With her back still facing Dean; Beck gave a watery chuckle.

"Hey Becky-love, what is it? Are you crying?" Dean asked concerned

"I'm fine." Beck replied with a what was a sniff in her voice

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked startling his brother

"Damn Sammy, don't go sneaking up on me like that!" Dean admonished

A watery giggle and a sniff was heard from Beck.

"Hey Beck, why are you crying?" Sam asked reaching out for Beck and pulling her into his arms.

Beck allowed Sam to hold her in his arms and comfort her. Beck rested her head against Sam and sighed. She was tired, worried, and uncertain what to do next.

"Remember the bag you mentioned when you were first trying to dry our clothes?" Sam asked

"Mmmhhhmm." came the reply against Sam's chest

"It's in the car, we found it in the clearing." Sam told her sharing credit

"Really?" Beck asked raising her head off Sam for a moment

"Yea and you sure gotta lot of stuff in that bag, Becky." Dean said conversationally

"Uuh-huh, I know." came the flat reply

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, it was obvious that Beck was exhausted and it appeared that all the fight had gone out of her.

"C'mon let's get outta here." Sam said gently

Beck nodded her head against Sam and allowed him to guide her to the Impala. Dean got into the drivers seat, while Beck and Sam climbed in the passengers side.

"Sorry, about squishing you in between me and Dean, but it's easier than rearranging Bobby's wheelchair and making him move." Sam apologized as he and Beck settled into the front next to Dean

"Y'all right there, missy" Bobby asked from the back

"Yep, just sleepy." Beck replied softly

Bobby smiled, then yawned himself; the older hunter was "sleepy" too, so he leaned back to get as comfortable as possible, closed his eyes, and pulled his hat down; all in an attempt to grab some shuteye.

The Impala made its way toward the road that lead to the town of Black Falls and the world beyond.

In the front seat of the car Dean drove, Sam looked out the window smiling, and Beck sat in between the two of them leaned against Sam and fell asleep.

Sam's arm casually wound its way around Beck's shoulders

Beck shifted and looked up in sleepy confusion at Sam.

Sam turned his head and looked down at the half asleep young woman; he smiled.

Beck smiled back and snuggled closer to Sam, shutting her eyes; starting her journey back to dreamland.

"Great!, Dean thought, Bobby gets two kisses, Sam gets to hold her when she's crying as well as fallin asleep and I get my ass royally chewed out!"


	6. Drive!

Drive!

(Chapter Six)

With her body exhausted and her mind full of everything that had happened to her Beck, snuggled up to Sam, began to dream.

*Dream*

"How did we get back into the root cellar?" I wondered

"Whoa there, easy honey or ur gonna topple both of us." Dean said near me

"What happened?" I asked him

"Ghost got us." came the reply

A moment later Dean and I were standing. Now I had my hand on his chest, over his heart to be precise; I could feel it beating beneath my hand.

Hadn't I done this before?

Dean's hand covered my own and my own heart thumped familiarly.

We stood there like that for I don't know how long, until I heard... "Here ya go Becky-love."

*End Dream*

Beck sat up slowly from sleeping against Sam, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you say something, Dean?" Beck asked sleepily

Beck looked down and found Dean's leather jacket draped on her. She smiled at Dean's gesture to try and keep her warm while she slept.

Beck turned her head in Sam's direction and found he was asleep. She shook her head fondly at the sleeping man she had used as a pillow.

"Sam's out." Beck commented

"Bobby too." Dean said back

Beck pulled Dean's jacket from its position on her and put it on. She shifted slightly in her seat, moved Sam's arm back against him; off her shoulders, and rested her head against Dean's shoulder.

"How long have you been driving without any sleep?" Beck asked Dean starting to yawn again

Dean began to answer when suddenly Castiel appeared in front of the Impala. Dean had to swerve the car and brake to avoid hitting the angel.

"Holy shit!" Beck exclaimed when the car had stopped.

"Yea." Dean agreed

Miraculously Sam and Bobby were still asleep. The incident had not even made them stir, nor had Beck's exclamation.

Dean and Beck both turned and looked at the other two still zonked out. Both the awake passenger and driver of the Impala unbuckled their seat belts; Dean threw open his door, got out, and Beck followed suit assisted by Dean. Dean closed his car door, exchanged a look with Beck, and the pair busted up laughing.

"Well, I'm definitely awake now!" Beck giggled, Nice driving, mister."

"Thanks, nice reaction to the suicidal angel." Dean returned with a chuckle

Beck closed the distance between herself and Dean, smiled, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"There's your kiss, I'd say you've earned it after that fancy driving maneuver." Beck said, after pulling away from a pleasantly surprised Dean

Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat, Bobby may have earned two kissed on the cheek, but he had gotten one smack on his lips.

"Dean." Castiel said interrupting the hunters pleasant revelation

"Cas, what the hell man?! I could have hit you!" Dean fumed at his angel friend

"It probably would have done more damage to the Impala than him." Beck quipped

"How did you find Dean anyway? Last time I knew you put those carvings on he and Sam's ribs, so that no angel could find them." Beck added to Castiel

"I did and I found them by guessing that they would be with the old drunk." Castiel said simply

"Hey! Don't call Bobby that!" Beck barked

"But he is an old drunk." Castiel blinked in reply

"Don't call Bobby it Cas and don't start a fight with Becky. You won't win." Dean said stepping in

"Stop calling me "Becky" or I'll take back my kiss and you won't get anymore mister." Beck threatened

"Hey, now that's not fair and "Becky" suits you better than "Beck"."Dean admonished

"It makes me sound like a character in a Mark Twain novel!" Beck complained

"No it don't." Dean replied

"You actually know who Mark Twain is?" Beck asked feigning shock

"Cute." Dean scowled at her

"I was going to tell you that there has been a ripple in the fabric that transports beings through time, space, and the in between. Also that you should find out who crossed through it, but I can see that, that is not necessary now." Castiel said cutting in on the other two's banter exchange

"Looks that way." Dean replied

"So do you have any idea as to the who or why I am here?" Beck inquired of Castiel

"No." came the angel's reply

"Great." Beck mumbled

"Anything else Cas or did ya just feel like arguing with someone?" Dean playfully asked the angel

"Something is going on, she is not from here." Cas stated

"No, "she" is not and I'd say, that, that's a big fat duh! Something is always going on." Beck retorted

"Dean mentioned something about your name earlier. What is your name? Cas asked noting the young woman's hostility towards him

"Rebecca, but I prefer Beck." Beck replied opting to keep her answers straightforward and simple

"How did you get here?" Came the next question

"A storm, would be my best guess." Came the young woman's reply

"What kind?" the angel now asked

"Lightening." Beck quickly rattled back

"Hey, what's with the interrogation? She doesn't have a clue as to the how, what, or who either, Cas." Dean said interrupting Cas's version of twenty questions

"Dean's right I have no idea how I got here and what or who brought me here. He's also right that you're a dick." Beck stated

The angel frowned and gave Beck a look that was a cross between confusion and annoyance.

"If you're done looking at me like a constipated bulldog, could you please give Dean back his amulet; Sam gave it to him." Beck more demanded of Castiel than asked

"How did you know I had that?" Cas asked looking at Dean

"Don't go there." Dean advised

Cas took in what Dean said and frowned.

Castiel then took a few swift strides toward Beck and grabbed her arm.

{A White Flash Ensued}

Dean threw his arm over his face while, with his other arm and hand attached, he tried to reach for Beck to protect her from the blinding white light. Dean's hand did not find what it sought however.

"Dean!" Sam yelled climbing out of the car

Dean lowered his arm from his eyes, looked for Beck, and turned to Sam with a worried expression on his face.

"Where's Beck?" Sam asked his brother

"I don't know." Dean admitted

"What d'ya mean ya don't know, ya idjit!" Bobby yelled from the back seat of the Impala

"Just that I don't know." Dean called back

"What happened?" Sam wanted to know

Dean loped back to the Impala, when he was close enough to be heard by both Sam and Bobby he began the narrative of what they had missed while they were asleep.

"The three of you were sleeping; Becky shivered in her sleep like she was cold so I took off my jacket and put it on her. Becky woke up, sat up, untangled herself from Sammy, and put my jacket on. I guess she was still a little tired since she yawned and asked me how long I'd been driving without any sleep. Before I could answer Cas showed up in the middle of the road; I had to swerve and brake to miss him. You, two, slept right through it. Becky and I got out of the car and talked to Cas. Apparently Becky said something Cas didn't like 'cause they're both gone." Dean explained

"Git in the car, boy." Bobby called

Both Dean and Sam, unsure of which one Bobby was speaking to, complied.

Sam climbed back in the car and closed the passenger side door.

Dean took a few strides to the divers side door opened it, climbed in, and shut the door.

"How long were you driving without sleep?" Sam asked repeating Beck's question

"Looks like since we left the Thatcher place," Bobby replied for Dean then asked, "That about right boy?"

"Sounds abut right." Dean returned easily

"Yep, thought so. Sam take the wheel. Dean switch places with Sam." Bobby instructed

"We need to find Becky." Dean protested

"Yep, and you need some sleep. We don't know where to find 'er yet and chances are we will soon, but not sleepin' ain't gonna help Beck." Bobby said reasonably, though secretly he agreed with Dean

Grudgingly Dean scooting to the passenger side of the car while Sam got out, went around to the driver's side, opened the driver's side door and got back in the door; making sure to shut it. Sam started up the Impala and got her back on the road. Eventually against his own inclination, Dean leaned up against his door, put his head in his hand, and drifted off to sleep.

"What do we do now, Bobby?" Sam asked

"Head back to the house and come up with a plan to find Beck is best I can figure, son." Bobby returned softly

"Do you think she's ok, Bobby?" Sam wanted to know

"Kid, I wish I knew." rang the eerily familiar words of Bobby Singer


	7. Hell On Angel!

Hell on an angel!

(Chapter Seven)

Castiel grabbed me and all of a sudden my vision was clouded by nothing, but white glaring light. It only lasted for a second, but it took my eyes several minutes to readjust themselves.

"What in the name of Hades was that all about?!" I demanded to know

"Who are you?" was the counter demand from "Cas"

"Me? I'm Rebecca Annette Lindsey; Black Falls History Museum intern and archaeology major. Beyond that I'm your average twenty-three year old woman. You, on the other hand, are an angel who has been cut off from heaven, have limited power, doesn't have the first clue about being human; though it will happen soon enough, and is using Dean's Christmas present from Sam; plus what's left of your own power to find GOD." I chose to say

"There has to be more to you than what you claim, for you to know all that." Cas stated

"Unfortunately for you that's all there is beyond the normal complexities of the individual human personality." I said sugary

"Then how do you know everything you've stated?" Cas questioned

"In my reality or whatever you call it; Dean, Sam, Bobby, and you are just characters portrayed by actors on a show I like." I told him

"And everything that has happened has happened just as it happens in your show?" Cas questioned again

"With a few recent exceptions, yes, as far as I know, it has." I answered

"Will Dean become a vessel for Micheal?" Cas now asked

"Why does it matter? Isn't that what you angels want? The human race eradicated from earth and a paradise in its place." I taunted Cas

"You don't know what you're talking about. I risked everything; defied orders, was cast out by my brothers and sisters, as well as denied heaven for Dean and his family." Cas growled at me

"What you're feeling is a secondary emotion called anger. It masks the emotion you just felt before it when I taunted you." I patronizingly explained to Cas

"It feels degrading, angels are supposed to be above emotions; superior to humans." Cas said sounding defeated

"Look the fact is you're not superior, not you or me or any other being in creation, however much we each may wish to delude ourselves. If He does exist, and the jury's still out for me on that, God, according to the bible, gave us all freewill. This means we all, demon or human or angel, make our own choices and are responsible for them. There are no favorites Cas, we are equals." I gently tried to explain to Cas trying to get him to understand

"Why are you telling me this?" Cas asked giving me his confused "constipated bulldog" look again

"To help, because if you keep going the way you are bad things will happen that might be able to be avoided and trust me I want them avoided." I told him

"Bad things? Like what?" Cas demanded

"It's not good to know your own future, Cas." I told him gently

"I think I'm feeling angry again." Cas huffed

"Nope, what you're feeling now is called frustration. It's actually quite typical given the circumstances of the moment." I smirked

"You are enjoying this." Cas accused

"Quite frankly, yes. Yes, I am." I said smartly

"Do you care for Dean?" Cas now wanted to know

"Outta who's left field did you pull that one outta?!" I exclaimed

"What emotion do you call that?" Cas actually wise-assed

I laughed like a hyena. It felt really good.

To be honest I really have no clue why I was giving Cas hell.

When I used to watch Supernatural (as opposed to living it) I always enjoyed seeing the angel pop-up or laughed like a lunatic when he would startle Dean.

Cas watched me; he had a new expression on his face it made him look more relaxed and open.

"So what are the new feelings now?" I asked calming down

"I am enjoying watching you laugh, yet I'm still confused. What do you call it?" Cas replied

"Generally, we call it amusement." I smiled at the angel

"Are you going to help in this war?" Cas asked turning serious again

"As much as I possibly can." I returned truthfully

"Maybe, that is why you were sent here." Cas mused

"Maybe." I replied

Cas was silent and thoughtful for a little while.

I wished I had some magic words that would make it all better, but I didn't.

I also wished I knew just exactly, how I was going to pull off keeping my men safe.

"I care about what happens to Dean." Cas suddenly said

"Its not a weakness, Cas. Honestly its the best part of who and what we are. Its what keeps all of us from throwing up our hands and giving up. Its what redeems us every time we stumble and fall. Humans are imperfect creatures, we need love and caring to keep us going." I told him softly

"We aren't perfect creatures either, are we?" Cas asked softly

"No, I don't think so. If the bible is correct, only God is." I replied gently

"What if he doesn't care." Cas said finally giving voice to his doubts

"If he doesn't, why intervene when he does? I think its more like I said earlier "no favorites" sometimes when a person becomes a parent and they have more than one child they have to let those children work things out among themselves and not take sides. It doesn't change how much they love them." I said trying to give some insight and perspective to the worried angel

"You sound like someone with more faith than she is aware of. Someone wiser than her professed twenty-three years." Cas observed quietly

"Well like I said the jury is still out for me and faith. As to being wiser than my age; its all just what I learned playing on the kitchen rug, as a little girl, listening to Mam-maw." I smiled

Mam-maw?" Cas asked

"Its what I call my grandmother." I explained

"You were raised by your grandmother?" Cas asked quizzically

"By her, my mother, and Pop." I replied

"Pop? You were raised by a fizzy beverage?" Cas now asked confused

"No, I chuckled, that's just what I call my grandfather."

"Where is your father?" he now wanted to know

"No clue, never met the man. Grew up without one. Closest thing I ever had was Pop." I explained

"Dean grew up without a mother. You grew up without a father. Dean is often angry at the world. You find faith in love and kindness." Cas mused

"I try and you have to remember that along with being members of the opposite sex, Dean and I are two completely different people." I told him

"Dean will be worried about you and most likely become belligerent the next time we are in contact." Cas said now without malice

"Perhaps, although the man has only known me about twenty-four hours or so. He may not be that worried. I'm still pretty much a stranger to him." I returned

"No, Dean cares for you. I watched you two as you bickered, I saw a look in his eyes that is rare to see with him." Cas reproved me

"If you say so Cas." I said not wanting to spar with the angel anymore, at the moment

"I will take you to where he can find you the easiest. You will be safe there." Cas now dictated

"And where is that?" I questioned becoming a bit nervous

Castiel reached out and this time captured my hand. I felt a strange pulse and very clearly heard fluttering.

{White Flash Ensues Again}

This time instead of being blinded by the glaring white light I felt warmth and like I was part of it. It was really quite odd.

Before I really had time to examine these new sensations Cas and I were standing on Bobby's front porch.

"So what? You want me to wait on Bobby's font porch until they show up?" I asked incredulously

Cas turned his head slightly and looked at me sideways. It was a move I would have expected from Dean or Sam even, but not Cas. He gave me a barely there smile and raised his eyebrows at me. Cas walked over to the front door, put his hand on it, and gently pushed it open.

"Neat trick." I said slightly impressed

"You should have everything you require until Dean, Sam, and the old hunter arrive." Cas said

"Yea, looks that way." I softly replied stepping into Bobby Singer's home

As I walked through the door and into the front hall it was hard to keep from spinning around to look at everything. I took in as much as I possibly could, coming into the living room I couldn't help but look at the trademark cluttered desk and the piles upon piles of books.

"I will return. Dean, Sam, and the old hunter should be here in about three an a half to four days." Cas informed me

"Alright, when are you leaving? Do you have time to..." I asked turning around to find that Cas was already gone

"Figures." I mumbled to myself

My stomach rumbled announcing itself and that I was in bad need of a meal. I sighed and took myself off to Bobby's kitchen to make myself something to eat. I figured that once my men got back I could con either Dean or Sam into taking me to the grocery store or to give me the keys to the Impala so I could replace what I'd used.

After I had eaten I took myself back to the living room and sifted through the books.

I found a really interesting one on spells. With the book in hand I walked over to the window seat, got comfortable upon it, and dove into the book. The book turned out to be a grimoire, a spell book, it not only has spells in it, but some of the history of magic; plus the thoughts, feelings, and experiences of the previous owner. I found all this extremely interesting and I thought that I may give some of the simpler looking spells a try, for self-defense purposes, at least that's what I told myself.

I tried one, of what I thought was, of the easier looking spells in the grimoire and I did manage to do something.

Unfortunately for me, all I had manged to do was nearly burn a hole in Bobby's living room floor, as it was I left a decent size scorch mark, apparently I mispronounced something.

Shoot!

I went to sleep right there in the window seat reading and rereading, the spell I had tried, trying to figure out what I had done wrong.

On my first day at Bobby's by myself I woke up and realized that I desperately needed a shower. So I took myself off to the bathroom; finally took off Dean's jacket (I'd fallen asleep with it on), as well as my other clothes, turned on the shower, got in, and got clean.

I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a large, rather fluffy, towel around myself, left the bathroom, and went in search of something clean and dry to wear. I was willing to even settle for a housecoat. Since I only had the one set of clothes with me I needed to wash them.

I found a bathrobe; it was clean and dry so I borrowed it.

With said bathrobe on I collected my clothes and Dean's jacket from the bathroom. I walked back in the living room briefly and put Dean's jacket in the window seat where I'd been reading and sleeping. Then I headed for the basement where, once down the steps, I put my dirty clothes in to the wash. While down in said basement I gave into the urge to look at Bobby's "panic room", to be frank it was better than in the show as I could see it and walk around in it. After leaving the "panic room" and closing its door I headed for the basement stairs, climbed them upon reaching them, and headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

The rest of my first day at Bobby's consisted of hanging out in a bathrobe, drying my laundry, having lunch, potty breaks, going nutty wanting a cigarette, and studying the grimoire.

Mostly it was quiet and lonely. I have no idea how anyone could live like this way, let alone someone as warm, kind, and wonderful as Bobby Singer.

I tried not to think about Kyle and his crew, in the main I succeeded.

I tried not to think about Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cas; in that I failed abysmally. I couldn't help, but feel a little guilty; I had known Kyle for years, held him as family even, but my thoughts kept returning to the men on their way here in the Impala. I had really only known them barely a day and I had claimed all three of them; with more guilt I also realized that I was missing them quite badly.

At about nine o'clock that evening I, again, realized I was hungry; I put down the grimoire, marked my place with a hair clip I'd been wearing, got up, stretched, and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen I rummaged a bit; then settled for making myself a ham and cheese with some questionable chips.

I sat at the table eating and thinking.

I looked up to see Cas staring at me.

Oh Joy! Company!

Hey, like I said, I'd been getting lonely.

"Hello." I greeted after swallowing a mouthful of ham and cheese

"Are you alright?" Cas asked me

"Yes, I replied, just lonely and wishing for company."

"You want company?" Cas inquired, again with the "constipated bulldog" face

I couldn't help, but giggle at the angel's expression, then turning serious I answered, "Yes, I miss the guys and I may be just a little homesick."

"Homesick? You're worried that your home is ill?" Cas questioned raising an eyebrow at me

"No, it means that..." I started to explain and then "You're teasing me aren't you, Cas?"

"Is it bringing you any comfort?" then angel wanted to know

"You're secretly funny, who knew and yes, its making me feel better." I responded

Cas stayed for a little while; we didn't say much, but it wasn't really necessary.

Cas noticed the spell book I had been studying and the scorch mark on Bobby's floor, he raised an eyebrow, but apparently opted not to comment.

"Will everything work itself out in the end?" Cas asked me thoughtfully

"If my being here is meant to change anything and I'll do my best to make that happen, Cas." I said carefully

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Cas asked

"Not unless there is no other way around whats coming, no." I replied honestly

"Dean doesn't know that yet, does he?" Cas inquired

"No, not yet and chances are when he finds out he won't be very happy about it." I returned

"No, he will not be. Dean likes to be in control of what's going on around him. He becomes difficult when he can't be." Cas sighed

"Yea, I got that trust me. He also becomes "difficult", as you put it, if he can't be in control period though, Cas." I returned with a sigh of my own

Cas nodded at my statement looked at me for a long moment and said, "I will try to return again, before the others arrive so you will not be lonely."

"Thank you, I really would appreciate that." I replied gratefully

"Your welcome." returned my new angel friend

A moment later Cas did his disappearing act and I was left on my own again

The next two days were much like my first day at Bobby's; I wanted a cigarette, I used the bathroom, I ate, I studied, and I even explored the house a little bit. After some practice I had managed to accomplish two spells without damaging anything or hurting myself.

On the fourth night Cas reappeared, while I was making homemade chili for dinner. To say the truth I had me making the chili most the day before and all that day, when Cas showed up.

"Hey Cas, did you find God today?" I asked without turning around

"No. You can hear me? For some reason I usually end up startling, Dean." Cas responded

"Well, that's probably because Dean doesn't think to listen for the signs that you're about to show up. He may not even know what they are. I do so I know what to listen for, so yes I can hear you, when you just show up." I said with a slight laugh

"Sam, Dean, and the old hunter will be here tomorrow. Sometime in the morning if Dean is driving." Cas informed me

"Good, I've missed them." I replied next adding, "Do you think I will get home again, Cas?"

"I do not know Rebecca, but if you are here for a reason then you may not." Cas said trying for gentleness

I sighed.

What if Cas was right and I never got home. I'd never see Mam-maw or Pop or Mother again. Never joke with Kyle or live the life I had so carefully planned for myself.

"I am sorry I made you sad." Cas said regretfully

"Its not you Cas, its this whole weird situation, I don't know what to do. But I know what I'm not gonna do and that's sit on the sidelines and watch like its still just a TV show." I declared

"I will do my best to try and find out who sent you here." the angel promised

"Thanks." I replied

Cas left shortly after making his promise, the rest of the night I studied the grimoire, tried not to think about home with its people I loved, and wondered how far away my men were. At about three o'clock in the morning I finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep and for that I was grateful.

I awoke at eleven forty-five the next morning, hoping that my men would be there with me and happy to see me. No such luck. It was just me, the empty house, and the books. I dragged my, not so happy ass out of bed, well window seat but same thing. I dragged said not so happy ass to the kitchen started the coffee pot and threw a couple pieces of bread in the toaster.

Cas popped in as I was turning around contemplating a shower.

"Hi, there Cas" I said trying to be cheerful

Hey he doesn't know I'm not a morning person why take it out on him.

"Good Morning Rebecca, I have brought this for you." Cas greeted me holding out a lovely sundress

"Thank you Cas, but where did this come from?" I asked a tad concerned that he had picked up on some of Dean's "easy access" traits (stealing)

"I requested that it be made especially for you by three very special women who know things like you do. It was not stolen. It is a gift." Cas stated

"Wow, thank you Castiel. You really didn't have to do this for me." I said a bit overwhelmed

"I have noticed that people seldom where the same clothing and continually wash what they have the way you have been doing. So I presumed this meant that you needed more clothes." Cas returned

"Turns out you are right on both counts and thank you for the dress its beautiful." I once again thanked Cas

"You are welcome, there are two more for you over on your window seat." Cas informed me

I looked over to the window seat to see two more beautiful dresses waiting for me. I turned my head back to Cas to express my thanks, but as per usual he was gone again.

I took the dress that was still in my arms into the bathroom with me where I showered, washed my hair, jumped out, dried off and put the new dress on.

I brushed my hair out, arranged it to make it look nice, and wished I could put on some light makeup to go with my new dress, but my makeup was still in my bag that was in the Impala on its way here.

It was one o'clock when I finally hauled my butt into the kitchen to make some lunch and pull out a package of steaks to defrost for dinner. I ate lunch and bummed around the house for a bit.

At about two forty-five in the afternoon I sat down and studied the grimoire some more. I studied the grimoire for the next forty-five minutes; trying one or two, maybe even three more spells in it with relative success.

Well I managed not to burn the floor again or hurt myself, I'd count that as success.

At four fifty-eight I finally heard the sound I'd been waiting all day to hear, the Impala pulling up to the house. I looked out the window of the window seat I'd been using for a bed, just to make sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me and sure enough there was Dean's car parking.

I raced to the front door threw it open and flung myself at the railings of the front porch and drunk in the site of the Impala and the men climbing out of it.


	8. Hey Pretty Girl!

Hey Pretty girl!

(Chapter Eight)

Beck quickly walked down the porch steps and jogged to the "three of her four men".

"Hi there, Sammy!" she teased upon reaching Sam

Sam too happy to see her to be annoyed at the nickname replied back teasingly, "Hi there Becca-Ann!"

Beck scrunched her nose and smiled.

She then turned to Dean and said in mock anger, "You told him my middle name?! Traitor!"

"Glad to see that 'ur alright, missy." Bobby said wheeling himself over to Beck

"Yup, Cas dropped me off here about four days or so ago and I've been waiting on you three to show up ever since." Beck told him adding inquiringly, "I already have dinner starting to defrost. I'm guessing you three are hungry?"

"What's for dinner, girl?" Bobby wanted to know

"You can cook?" Dean asked

"So you've been ok on your own here, Beck?" Sam questioned

"Yea Sam, I've been fine; Cas dropped in a few times and we talked for a bit." Beck said to Sam

"Yes, I can cook you dumb-ass. If I couldn't I would have starved." Beck said waspishly to Dean

"For dinner you have a choice of homemade chili or a steak dinner." Beck informed Bobby

"That steak dinner come with anything?" Dean asked hopefully

"Yes it does, mister. I'm guessing that your vote is for steak dinner." Beck laughed

Turning to Bobby, Beck next said, "Oh, Bobby I'll replace everything I've used including tonight's dinner."

"Never mind, hunny. It ain't important." Bobby reassured her

"It is to me, Bobby. I do have my own money and can take care of myself as well as my own debts." Beck said independently

"I know you can darlin and if ya wanna help out that's great, but I want you to know that there is no debt so don't go worryin about it." Bobby replied

"Alright, so how was the drive?" Beck asked

"It was ok, we were mainly concerned with where you were and if you were alright." Sam answered

"Well as to where I was in between standing with Dean near the Impala being interrogated by Cas and here, I have no idea. I gave Cas a hard time; but yea, I was fine." Beck said reassuringly

The four of them entered the house, rounded the hallway into the living room, and were greeted with the sight of Zachariah, Cas's at one time superior.

"Aw, shit! What d'you want?" Bobby ground out

"Only to meet your lovely guest." Zachariah said oily

"What do you want with me?" Beck asked suspiciously

"Among other things; your help." Zachariah answered

"Among other things, huh? If you want my "help" convincing Dean to be Michael's vessel you're outta luck, the answer is no." Beck stated firmly

"So you do know the future." Zachariah smiled sickeningly

"Moot point as the answer is still no." Beck returned

"Git outta my house!" Bobby growled menacingly

"We'll talk again soon." Zachariah promised and disappeared

"I bet." Beck said softly

"What the hell was that about?" Dean wondered out loud; looking at Beck

"The usual. What else?" Beck replied

"What did Zachariah mean you know the future, Beck?" Sam asked

Beck huffed softly feeling a little exasperated.

They'd been over this already!

What would it take to get these guys to listen?!

Beck shook her head and headed for the kitchen, so she could get things ready to start making dinner for four people instead of one.

"Oh, sorry about the scorch mark, Bobby!" Beck called from the kitchen

"What scorch mark?!" Bobby yelled back

"Um... I'm guessing that one." Dean said pointing to a tennis ball size burn on the living room floor

"What the hell have you been doin, girl?" Bobby yelled across his house

"Um..." came from the kitchen

"Do I even wanna know?" Bobby asked looking at Sam

"Probably not." Sam chuckled

"Huh." Dean said out loud and headed for the kitchen

Entering the kitchen Dean saw Beck hard at work on dinner.

"Hey there, you need help?" he asked trying to start a conversation

"If you like...sure why not?" Beck responded

"So besides steak, what's for dinner Becky?" Dean asked

"Baked potato, cheese biscuits, and salad." Beck replied

"Sounds good, why salad?" Dean asked

"Because I want salad and it won't hurt you guys to eat somewhat healthy." Beck told him

Dean sighed and looked at Beck. She was concentrating a mite harder, in his opinion, than necessary on making dinner.

"You want me to answer Sam's question about me seeing the future, right?" Beck more stated than asked

"Yea, but I'm not interested in having my ass handed to me for askin either." Dean replied

Beck sighed and then asked, "How do you want your steak, Dean."

"Medium rare if you can manage it, please." Dean replied

"Go find out how Sam and Bobby want their steaks please?" Beck requested

"Yea, sure." Dean said

Dean left the kitchen to rejoin Sam and Bobby. The other two looked up upon Dean rejoining them in the living room.

"We figured out what Beck was doing to cause the scorch mark on the floor." Sam told his brother

"Yea? What?" Dean asked

Sam picked up the grimoire and showed it to Dean.

"Are you kidding me! What the hell is she messing around with that shit for?" Dean demanded

"She is looking for a way to help and to survive here, Dean." came from a just appeared Castiel

"You ever make noise when you show up?" Bobby grumbled

"According to Rebecca I do, but no one usually listens." Cas replied amiably enough

"Wait, Beck can hear you when you just show up?" Sam asked jumping on what Cas had stated

"She says she can." Cas replied

"By-the-way Cas what the hell was with the kidnapping act?!" Dean fumed

"I needed to speak with Rebecca to find out what she knew without interference." Cas stated simply

"So ya just took 'er?" Bobby said flatly

"It was the most efficient method." Cas returned

"You can't just abduct people that way, Cas." Sam tried to explain

"Rebecca was unharmed and I brought her here, where I knew she would be safe." the angel replied still not understanding

"That's not the point." Sam tried again patiently

"Did you at least find out what ya were after?" Bobby asked

"She answered my questions, but no I did not obtain the information I was seeking." Cas told Bobby

"Yea, she's pretty good at evading." Dean agreed

"She didn't evade Dean. Rebecca flat out said she would not tell me what I wanted to know." Cas corrected

"Huh." Dean said, "How do you two want your steaks, Becky wants to know?"

"Well done." came from Sam

"Medium's fine." Bobby answered

"K, I'll tell her." Dean replied

Dean headed back to the kitchen with Cas trailing behind him.

"Any luck yet?" Dean casually asked the angel

"No, I am hoping I can convince Rebecca to change her mind and tell me why." Cas replied

"She say why she won't tell you?" Dean now asked

"Yes, Rebecca says that knowing what's about to happen in one's own future is a bad idea." Cas informed Dean

"Yep, and kill the "Rebecca" crap, its Beck." came from Beck at the kitchen island

"Bobby wants medium and Sam wants well done. They also figured out how you made the scorch mark on the floor." Dean informed her

"Sam wants well done? Sheesh, might as well make him a hamburger if he wants to ruin a perfectly good piece of steak." Beck complained in response

"It may be because of his recent blood addiction." Cas observed

"Perhaps, still a waste of steak though." Beck groused

" 'Ur not gonna answer about the scorch mark are ya?" Dean asked

"Not likely." Beck said looking up smiling guiltily at Dean

"Becky, you really shouldn't be messing around with that hoodoo shit." Dean reproved

"I'll remember to stay away from witch doctors and voodoo dolls if it will make you feel better Dean." Beck sassed rolling her eyes

"You know what I mean, smart ass." Dean smirked

"I've got to do something to protect myself, Dean. Just being able to shoot a gun isn't gonna cut it and you know it, mister." Beck returned

"We'll protect you. You don't need to worry about that." Dean said trying to reassure her

"I know." Beck said looking up at Dean with a smile, "but you four won't always be around to protect me, there's no way you could be."

"Four?" Dean asked confused

"Yea, you know; Sam, Bobby, you, and Cas." Beck reminded him

Cas smiled at being included as one of Beck's protectors.

To change the subject Beck turned to Cas and asked, "You want to join us for dinner, Cas? Its no problem for me to add to dinner."

"Angels do not require food to sustain us." Cas replied

"No, they don't, but the human body that is hosting you does. Even if Jimmy Novak has moved on to heaven or whatever his body is still living and will crave food, sweetie." Beck told Cas gently

"It does from time to time and yes, Jimmy Novak has moved on to paradise." Cas admitted

"So join us for dinner, I wanted to talk to you about Zachariah anyway." Beck replied

"If you wish." Cas accepted the dinner invitation

"Good, now do you care how I make your steak?" Beck asked

"However you wish I have never eaten before." Cas replied

"Ok, I'll make your the same as mine." Beck told him

"Alright, do you require any assistance?" Cas asked

"You can clear off the dining room table if you want to help." Beck said willingly putting the angel to work

"Ok." Cas answered and went to the dining room table to preform his task

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked hoping Beck would let him help too

"Get out five potatoes, wash 'em, stab 'em with a fork, and put 'em on that cookie sheet that's in the dish drain." Beck instructed

"Got anything for us to do, girl?" Bobby asked as he and Sam entered the kitchen

"Sure. Sam get the biscuit mix, cheese, water in measuring cup, and mixing bowl, out. Bobby could you please get the salad stuff out of the fridge." Beck told Sam and asked Bobby

The three hunters each set to their own tasks while Beck grabbed a mallet and whacked the hell outta the five steaks; she was making for dinner.

The three hunters and the angel who just came back from clearing the dining room table stopped what they were doing for a few minutes to watch Beck beat the tar out of the steaks.

Beck thought of a "job" that was coming up for Sam and Dean; as she thought about this particular "job" a slow slightly evil smile crept across her lips.

"Care to share what's so amusing, darlin?" Bobby inquired

"Job, coming up." Beck replied with a giggle, "One I plan to go with Sam and Dean for."

"You sure that's a good idea, Beck?" Sam asked with some reservation in his voice

"Sammy, my love, there is nothing on this earth or in any reality or alternative universe thingy that is going to keep me from it." Beck declared trying not to laugh gleefully

"So what's so damn interesting, girl?" Bobby wanted to know

Beck thought for a moment, she had planned on not giving future events away, but she decided this one, if only given in a few pieces would be safe enough to reveal.

"Honestly, I want to see Sam chop Paris Hilton's head off with an ax for myself." Beck answered

"Watch Sam do what?" Dean asked shocked and confused

"Ok, its not really Paris Hilton, but I hate the spoiled bitch and its the next best thing." Beck said maddeningly

"Anything else interesting going to happen during this "job"?" Sam asked wanting to be somewhat prepared

"If I'm correct someone gets, What do you call it Dean?, ganked by Abraham Lincoln, but I'd have to double check." Beck told Sam

"Ganked by Abraham Lincoln?" Dean asked incredulously

"Yep, oh don't give me that face its not really Lincoln either." Beck giggled

"So what is it?" Bobby asked

"Nope, that's all you guys get. You will just have to wait and see." Beck said firmly

"Ur really not gonna tell us?!" Dean said his temper starting to show

"That's right, mister. So you can bitch, moan, complain, yell, scream, shout, and act like a jackass 'till the cows come home if ya need to, but it won't change my mind." Beck informed Dean

"I told you that he would not be happy about it." Cas piped up

"So you did. Remember though I agreed with you and we discussed why he would act this way." Beck returned calmly

"Yes, we did." Cas agreed, then asked, "Do you require anything else?"

"You can set the table. Sam can you please get the dishes and show Cas what to do?" Beck requested

"Sure Beck. Come one Cas its easy as long as you don't break a dish." Sam said

Beck smiled fondly at the pair, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"Anything else you need, hunny?" Bobby asked

"Yea, could you or Dean go out to the Impala and get my bag please, Bobby." Beck requested

"Sure thing, little girl." Bobby replied and then to Dean said, "Toss me the keys, boy."

Dean dug the keys to the Impala out of his jeans and tossed them to Bobby. Bobby caught them and wheeled himself out of the kitchen to the Impala parked outside his house.

"Thanks Bobby!" Beck called after him

"Anything else you want done?" Dean asked sulkily

"Turn on the oven and put the potatoes in to bake if ya want." Beck said

Dean looked at the oven and then at Beck.

Beck looked up from seasoning the steaks to see Dean staring at her with a frown on his handsome face.

Beck looked at the ceiling and smiled.

"Turn the dial for the oven to bake and then to the number three-fifty, Dean." Beck sighed with a small smile upon her lips

"Three-fifty, gotcha." Dean murmured

Beck now grabbed the mixing bowl, cheese, measuring cup of water, and biscuit mix. She added all the ingredients into the bowl and then looked around.

"Oh, damn." Beck complained softly

"What's up?" Dean asked

"I forgot to have Sam get out a wooden spoon to mix this with." Beck replied

"I'll get it." Dean said

"Okay, thanks." Beck replied gratefully

"No problem." Dean said opening a drawer and pulling out a wooden spoon

"Here ya go." Dean said handing the wooden spoon to Beck

"Thank you." Beck replied a sing-song lilt in her voice accepting the spoon from Dean

Beck and Dean's fingers brushed each other as they exchanged the spoons causing a spark to run through each of them. Both felt it, neither was sure if the other had.

Dean and Beck fell just a little more for each other, without the other one even knowing it.

"Alright the table's all set." Sam said entering the kitchen with Cas breaking the spell

"Here's 'ur bag hun." came next from Bobby coming up right behind Sam and Cas

"Great. Thanks again Bobby." Beck thanked Bobby for the second time

"No problem, darlin." Bobby returned

"So how'd setting the table go?" Dean smirked

"We put the dishes on the table in front of each chair that is to be used." Cas replied confused as to how else it was supposed to go

"Dean, stop picking on Cas." Beck lightly admonished

"But its so easy." Dean playfully protested

Beck rolled her eyes at the hunter.

Bobby wheeled himself over to the fridge and pulled out a few beers; he handed on to Dean, held out one to Sam, and then popped open the last one for himself.

Beck looked up at the three hunters drinking their beers, frowned, and huffed softly.

Apparently these three had been raised without manners.

Dean looked up and saw the look on Becks face.

Whoops!

"Wanna drink, Becky?" Dean asked offering her his bottle of beer

"Thank you, Dean." Beck said accepting the beer from him with pointed politeness

Beck took a drink of Dean's beer and handed it back to him.

Dean smiled, he had a feeling that given a chance Becky-Girl could knock back shots with the best of them.

Soon enough the potatoes were done and set on a plate. The biscuits were put into the oven. While the biscuits baked; Beck quickly tossed the salad.

"Sam, can you please put the salad and the baked potatoes on the table." Beck requested

"Alright." Sam acquiesced picked up the bowl of salad, the baked potatoes, and went to the dining room table with them

Beck picked up the seasoned steaks, yanked a frying pan off the wall, went to the stove, turned it on, and began cooking the five steaks

Halfway through cooking the steaks the cheese biscuits came out of the oven. They were slid into a "quick" basket and taken to the table, with great ceremony, by Cas.

When the steaks were finished Beck asked the three men and one angel to "please bring your plates here".

Cas, Sam, Bobby, and Dean each brought Beck their plates as requested.

Dean had an extra plate in his hand, Beck's.

"Thank you Dean." Beck said putting Dean's and her own steaks onto their respective plates

"Your welcome Becky-Love." Dean openly flirted

Beck smirked at Dean's flirting, turned off the stove, took her plate from him, grabbed his free hand and followed the others to the dining room table.


	9. Secrets!

Secrets!

(Chapter Nine)

"There is something I want ta know, Miss Becca." Bobby said as the three hunters, one angel, and one young woman from "elsewhere" ate their dinner

"Yea, what's that Bobby?" Beck asked

"Do I git out of this damn chair?" Bobby, only slightly, demanded

Beck looked down at her plate, sighed and made the decision to tell him what he wanted to know, but without details as to the how.

"Yes, Bobby walking and all." Beck replied with a soft sigh

"When?" Bobby wanted to know

"Soon enough." Beck replied giving nothing away

"That's all 'ur gonna tell me?" Bobby said trying to keep the whinge out of his voice

"Fraid so." Beck said with another soft sigh

"That's a nice dress Beck, its new right?" Sam commented to change the subject

Beck smiled at the compliment and glanced down at her new dress before she replied, "Thank you Sam and yes it is I got it today. Cas brought it to me."

"Baby blue suits you." Sam complimented

"Its the blonde hair and gray eyes." Beck replied off-handedly

"You'd look lovely in a potato sack sweetheart and it ain't just 'cause of yer blonde hair or gray eyes." Bobby said gruffly

Beck blushed at Bobby's compliment and sat in silence eating her salad thoughtfully while the the men talked.

Cas watched when the color had risen in Rebecca's cheeks.

Surely the family she missed so dearly always let her know that she was an attractive female.

"Will you tell me more about your grandparents?" Cas asked Beck between bites of steak, he was really enjoying the bloody red meat

"Sure, which one do you want me to start with?" Beck agreed

"Pop." Cas returned quickly

"Pop?" Sam slightly chuckled

"My grandfather, Fredrick Edward Lindsey, Pop to me and mother. Ed to everyone his own age and Mam-maw." Beck explained to Sam

"You have 'ur mamma's last name, not 'ur daddy's?" Bobby asked

"That's right, never knew the man that helped mother make me and only she knows who he is or was. She never even told Pop or Mam-maw my father's first name and she certainly never mentioned who he was or is to me." Beck said matter of factly

"That had to be hard, Becky" Dean said softly

"Not really, you can't miss something you never had, Dean." Beck shrugged

"You mentioned your grandfather teaching you how to shoot as I recall." Bobby said cutting up a bit of his steak

"Yea I did. Pop started teaching me how to use a gun at four years old, the first gun I ever shot was an old colt forty five. By six Pop had entered me into every major shooting competition in Texas he could. Needless to say Mother was not overjoyed with that." Beck giggled remembering her mother's reaction when she brought home her first shooting trophy

"You're from Texas?" Dean asked

"Yup, you got it mister. The Lone Star State and proud of it thank you very much." Beck said with pride in her voice

"I don't hear a Texan drawl in your voice though Beck. That's probably why its surprising that you're from Texas." Sam said thoughtfully

"That's probably because I haven't lived in Texas for years, Sammy-dear." Beck giggled teasing Sam a bit

Sam smiled he liked it when Beck used the nickname "Sammy" for him as it seemed she was planning to attach other little endearments to it. Sam had noticed that Beck had taken to calling Dean "Mister", but he didn't think much of it because she didn't add an endearment to it and nor was mister an endearment in itself.

"Did "Pop" also teach you how to hunt?" Cas now asked

"Animals, like rabbits, deer, quails, and other animals you eat yes, the kind of hunting Bobby, Sam, and Dean do no." Beck answered

"What else would you and "Pop" do?" Cas wanted to know never having a grandfather himself

"Lots of things, Cas. Let me see Pop taught me to also fish, ride a horse, brand cattle, drink, drive a truck, and waltz." Beck told Cas

"Brand cattle and ride a horse? Sounds like you grew up on a ranch, girl." Bobby said

"That's probably because I did, Heaven's Gate." Beck said with a proud smile

"You are not an angel. How is it possible for you to have grown up at the Gates of Heaven?" Cas asked confused

"No, no Cas. Not the Gates of Heaven. Heaven's Gate is the name of my grandparent's ranch." Beck smiled correcting Cas's misunderstanding

"Did "Pop" name the ranch?" Cas asked still feeling slightly confused by its name

"No, Mam-maw did which isn't really too surprising given what you know of her already Cas." Beck said to Castiel

"From what I understand she is a woman of faith." Cas returned with a nod

"She's my grandmother. Emily Grace Lindsey, the best baker in three counties and is the first one to remind everyone of that fact." Beck said with a shake of her head

"She sounds like a very interesting woman." Cas commented

"She certainly can be, but that's just part of who she is and she's Mam-maw so I don't worry about it." came another shrug from Beck

"What about your mom Beck? What is she like?" Sam asked full of interest never having known his own mother

"Mother? Mother is... Well, I guess that's harder Sam." Beck said conflicted about how to describe her mother

"How so darlin?" Bobby asked

"Well, mother can be distant I suppose. Growing she mostly was there, but not there at the same time." Beck replied trying to explain her mother to the three men and one angel

"So she wasn't interested in bein a mamma to ya." Bobby said trying to get what Beck was trying to say

"No, it wasn't that not really, Bobby. I think its because I remind her of the life she lead before me. Once when I was a little girl of six or so I asked her about my father. She looked at me with an odd look and said "You are so much like him Becca, you look like me, but you are his daughter." She looked like she was going to cry after that and I never asked her about him again." Beck confessed trying to give the others some idea as to the complicated person her mother really was

"So have ya ever really spent any time with the woman?" Bobby asked gruffly feeling annoyed at this woman for willingly missing out on an apparently wonderful daughter

"Mother and I became closer as I got older to be honest. She was more there than not after I turned fourteen. That's probably when we started to have a mother-daughter relationship." Beck said not feeling she had missed out on anything

"What happened when you were fourteen Rebecca, that changed your mother towards you?" Cas asked

"I have no idea, Cas. Maybe it was because I was older, maybe because I started reminding her more of herself. I really don't know. What I do know is that on my fourteen birthday Mother took me all the way to the Black Falls for the first time and we had a picnic. We sat there and talked until the stars came out. She asked me about school, if I minded living with Pop and Mam-maw, about boys mainly if I had a crush on anyone, she also asked me what I knew about sex. I remember I thought that was pretty funny and I asked her what she wanted to know and if I didn't know the answer she could always ask Mam-maw, she thought that, that was pretty funny and laughed. Mother doesn't really laugh much. Mainly what she wanted to know about was the parts of my life she missed out on." Beck told Cas

"Everybody done with dinner?" Beck asked wanting to change the subject, starting to feel emotionally drained from the Q and A about her family

"Yup, it was delicious." Bobby complimented

"Glad you enjoyed it Bobby." Beck grinned

"Dinner was wonderful, Beck, thank you." Sam told Beck

"Your very welcome Sam." Beck smiled at the praise

"Thank you for my very first meal Rebecca. Is there any more?" Cas asked a bit like a greedy toddler

"Your welcome Cas. That's it for the dinner I'm afraid though, but if you like I can whip you up some dessert." Beck offered the angel

Yea, dinner was good. Any chance of that dessert being pie?" Dean asked hopefully

"Gee thanks Dean. Pie, seriously? Could you be anymore predictable?" Beck answered rolling her eyes

Beck pushed back her chair and stood up; collecting her own plate as she did so. Beck then went around to each of the others and collected their plates and took them to the kitchen, scraped them, and put them in the sink to get ready to do up the dirty dishes everyone had just eaten from.

"We can do the dishes, Beck. You did cook the dinner, so it shouldn't be a problem." Sam volunteered coming up behind Beck

"No that's ok Sam-I-Am, I got it, its no big deal." Beck politely refused

"Sam is correct, you should not have to wash the dishes after making our meal." Cas agreed with Sam as he entered the room

"If you would like to help me do the dishes Cas, that would be fine, but otherwise you and Sam here can take beers into the living room and have a drink with Dean and Bobby," Beck stipulated firmly

"I would be happy to assist you with cleaning the dishes." Cas agreed

"Good, now that that is settled, Sam why don't you take a few beers to the living room for yourself and the other two; while Cas and I work." Beck said shooing Sam out of the Kitchen

"Okay, Beck if you're sure." Sam reluctantly complied

"Sure as houses, now scoot." Beck shooed Sam out again

Sam laughed at Beck's "little mother" act and did as she wished taking his beer as well as Bobby's and Dean's to them in the living room.

"So any chance of that pie, Sammy?" Dean asked upon seeing Sam join them

"You want the girl ta make you a pie after cookin yer dinner and clearing up, ya idjit?" Bobby asked incredulously

"She and Cas are washing up the dinner dishes now so pie might take a while Dean." Sam chuckled

"Ya tell 'er that we would help?" Bobby asked

"I told her, but she blew me off. Looked like she was more interested in talking to Cas." Sam replied

"Wonder what that's all about." Dean mused out loud

The three hunter's looked at each other, each took a casual pull at his beer, then each exchanged a look again, and they headed for the kitchen. The main aim to find out what interesting conversation was transpiring between Cas and Beck. The three hunters arrived in the kitchen just as Cas and Beck were saying good-bye. The dishes looked done, it sounded slightly like Cas was promising Beck something, and disappeared. A "ding" of a timer went off.

Beck whipped around at the sound of the "Ding" and asked the men, "Who wants pie?"


	10. Carry On My Wayward Son!

Carry On My Wayward Son!

(Chapter Ten)

The next few weeks were comfortably spent at Bobby's house. All three men were well fed thanks to Beck's cooking. Beck divided her time between researching with Sam and studying the Grimoire.

When Beck was ready to practice a spell or two that she had been diligently studying; she grabbed the grimoire, the ingredients she needed, and headed to a large area in the junkyard away from the house.

Dean was less than thrilled with Beck's insistence at pursuing this route; he took every opportunity to express it as vocally as possible, Sam although discouraging helped Beck look up symbols and means in certain spells she was unsure of, and though Bobby didn't cotton to the idea he understood, gave Beck the supplies she needed to practice, and had been the one to show her the large area in the junkyard she could use to practice.

"Good evening, Rebecca." Cas said one evening showing up as Beck was finishing up making dinner

"Hey there Cas, taste this for me would ya" Beck greeted holding out a wooden spoon with red sauce on it in front of Cas's mouth

Castiel opened his mouth and allowed Beck to "feed" him the red sauce she was offering him.

"Well, how does it taste?" Beck asked the angel removing the wooden spoon

Cas shut his eyes as he tasted the sauce and allowed a warm pleased smiled to form upon him lips.

"Here's the groceries you wanted Beck." Sam said coming into the kitchen with Dean, both laden down with paper grocery bags

"Thanks Sam, can you boys just set them on the counter for me?" Beck requested

"Sure thing Beck." Sam replied putting his grocery bags on the counter and moving out of the way for Dean to do the same

"I'll have whatever Cas is having, he looks like he's just had a couple good orgasms." Dean wise assed enviously

Beck threw back her head and laughed. Can's eyes flew open, he swallowed what was left in his mouth, and whipped his head in Dean's direction with an attempt to glare at the hunter. Cas's reaction caused Sam to start laughing and Beck to laugh even harder than she had been previously.

Beck's laughter tapered down to giggles as dipped the wooden spoon back into the sauce pot and brought some up offering it to the still chuckling Sam Winchester. Sam laughter died to a smile, he licked his lips slightly, and opened his mouth for the offered wooden spoon with sauce on it.

Just like the angel before him, Sam Winchester shut his eyes and allowed the same warm pleased smile to work its way across his own lips. Dean Winchester looked at both the angel and his brother with mutinous envy, both had been fed, what appeared to be, orgasmic red sauce, and fed it by Becky.

"So do I get to try any of that stuff or what?" Dean groused

"Sure, Beck shrugged offering Dean the wooden spoon instead of "feeding" it to him as she had done the other two, just make sure you rise the wooden spoon and stir the sauce when 'ur done."

Dean took the spoon from Beck feeling irritated and heavily disappointed, Becky had "fed" Sammy and Cas.

What did he have cooties that she couldn't "feed" him the same way too?!

Never the less, Dean Winchester dipped the wooden spoon in the sauce pot to taste whatever it was that was so damn special about this sauce. Dean brought the spoon to his mouth, opened it, and shoved the spoon in.

It was better than orgasmic, Dean now understood why both his angel friend and baby brother had closed their eyes and made the same face.

Sam and Cas looked at each other seeing the same expressions they had worn, after tasting Beck's sauce mirrored on Dean's face. Beck, on the other hand, had missed the "orgasmic expression" her sauce seemed to affect upon Dean's face just as it had on Sam's and Cas's.

Beck, while Dean was tasting the sauce, had sailed to the back door and had stepped out of it for a cigarette.

After Beck came back in from smoking her cigarette, she washed her hands, pulled out as well as arranged the groceries Sam and Dean had brought her from the store and used them to finish making spaghetti and flavorful red sauce for dinner. Cas stayed for dinner once again and once again as with the times before she had cooked for "her men", it was a hit.

"So is everyone alright with fruit tarts for dessert?" Beck asked as she brought coffee in to the living room

"Tarts, really?" Dean asked a little skeptically

"What? Dean all they really are, are small open faced pies." Beck argued

"Well ok then." Dean replied giving in

"Gee, thanks for the approval, there mister." Beck returned

Beck returned to the kitchen and started making the tarts. Sam joined Beck in the kitchen ten minutes later with both of their laptops. Beck looked over at Sam while he was setting up their laptops and raised an eyebrow in askance at him.

"I thought that this might be a good chance to get some research done, while you were working on the tarts." Sam said to Beck by way of explanation

"Ok, yea sure Sam whatever's fine." Beck replied pulling out what she needed to make the tarts

"If you don't want to its cool, just thought it might pass the time." Sam back peddled trying not to push

"How bout you set up some music on one of those instead?" Beck suggested gesturing to the laptops

"Yea I can definitely do that." Sam agreed starting up some music on his own laptop

"Well, at least you and Dean have very different tastes in music so I'm not stuck listening to Rock." Beck said upon hearing Sam choice of music

"Is it okay?" Sam asked Beck referring to his musical selection

"Yea, it's great Sam. Like I said way better than dealing with Dean's old school greatest Rock hits." Beck replied with a slight roll of her eyes

"What about you Beck? What kind of music do you prefer?" Sam asked watching Beck make tarts

"Classical, Jazz, or Country mainly Sam." Beck replied

"That's cool. Hey you want some help putting those in the oven?" Sam asked noticing Beck was ready to start baking the tarts

"No I got it Sam. Thank you though, nice to have a gentleman around." Beck smiled giving Sam a compliment

Sam smiled at the compliment, it was nice to have someone appreciate his aptitude for social graces. Sam tried to concentrate on the research he was doing on his laptop, but it felt impossible with Beck in the room swaying her hips to the music as she put the tarts into bake.

"I'm glad I decided to make mini tarts instead of full-sized ones or between Cas and Dean there wouldn't be enough." Beck joked to Sam

"Considering Dean and pie, I'd have to say so and now Cas has figured out food we may have problems." Sam chuckled in agreement

"Well its better that it happens now instead of..." Beck started to say unguardedly but cut herself off realizing whom she was speaking to

Sam looked at Beck with eager interest, but thought it best not to push it. Beck had already made it completely clear that she was not going to divulge anything and if they got lucky what she did let them in on was either a slip or only as much as she felt they should know.

Fuck, but it was severely frustrating!

"Are the dessert things that Dean will not stop talking about done?" Cas asked joining Beck and Sam in the kitchen

"Not yet, they'll be done soon Cas, Dean can just hold his horses." Beck smiled at Cas

"I do not believe Dean is in possession of any equestrian animals to hold, Rebecca." Cas said after a moment of confused thought

Beck giggled and shook her head.

The timer on the oven "DINGed!" and the minute it did Dean Winchester stuck his head in the kitchen door. Beck and Sam turned to see the older Winchester pop in at the "DING!" and both started laughing their heads off.

Beck was giggling so hard that it was impossible for her to get the oven door open. Dean rushed to the oven and saved the tarts.

Beck giggled even harder at the sight of Dean racing to save the desserts that she had to lean into Sam's arms for support.

Dean put the cookie sheet full of tarts down on the counter racks that were sitting out for the tarts to cool on, he then turned and witnessed Beck, literally, falling into Sam's arms.

Sam caught Beck with easy grace and smiled enjoying her amusement (as well as holding her). Dean looked at the pair saw red and felt green with jealousy that once again baby brother's arms were the ones she preferred to collapse in.

With the music still playing on Sam's computer and the need to show up his baby brother, as well as have Becky in his arms Dean turned up the volume on Sam's computer, grabbed his Becky-love's hand and started dancing in the kitchen with her.

Beck stopped laughing immediately and felt a little confused as Dean, spun, swung, twirled, and danced her around the kitchen. As the confusion cleared, rather quickly, Beck got into the music and enjoyed dancing randomly around with Dean.

Bobby came in the kitchen wondering what was going on when at the moment he chose to enter the kitchen Cas had graciously asked Sam to dance.

Sam looked at Cas like he was nuts for a moment, then took his angel friend's hand and began to dance.

This had more than one practical result upon the people in the kitchen.

"Yay Cas and Sammy!" Beck cheered with a giggle at the pair

"Nice moves, Sammy! You too Cas!" Dean laughed enjoying himself

"Thank you, Rebecca, Dean. This is actually quite enjoyable." Cas replied with a smile

"When they came up with the term "dancing with an angel", I doubt they meant literally." Sam chortled enjoying himself

"What the hell is going on here, ya look like a bunch of jackasses. You'd think that you idjits would know better." Bobby scolded deciding to put an end to the odd scene playing out before him in his kitchen

Everything but the music and the tarts cooling stopped. Dean, Sam, Beck, and Cas all looked at Bobby. The two Winchesters had sheepish expressions on their faces, like two little boys caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Cas wore an expression of befuddlement accompanied by a frown, he could not understand what there was to know better about nor how he resembled a donkey. Beck gave Bobby a hard look, turned her head to Dean who had dropped his arms from her and looked like a little boy being scolded. Beck shoved past Dean and the others, grabbed her laptop, and walked out the back door out into the junkyard.

"Rebecca appears to be angry." Cas commented

All three hunters looked at Cas with the same expression on their faces, this look clearly said "No shit dumb ass!" Shortly after having Sam, Dean, and Bobby shoot him this look all at the same time Cas left.

Beck spent the remainder of her laptop's battery life out in the junkyard away from Dean, Bobby, and Sam.

When Beck came in she began to pack-up everything that was important that she may need while on the road.

After packing-up her own things, Beck moved on to getting together and packing up Sam's things so he would be ready to go.

Dean found her in the midst of doing all this and asked, "What's up Becky? We going somewhere?"

"Yup." replied Beck and then asked, "Is there any laundry that you and Sam need done before I load everything into the Impala, Dean?"

"Don't think so Sam's pretty good about keepin up on the laundry. You got all yours done?" Dean returned

"I own two changes of clothes in this world, along with a couple changes of underwear, socks, and three dress. All of which are clean so I'm good for clothes." Beck replied

"Oh, so we gotta job?" Dean asked

"Yup, and it involves James Dean's car so you should like it." Beck confirmed giving Dean something to hook his interest

"Sounds good so what happened?" Dean asked his interest grabbed

"A couple of James Dean enthusiasts claimed to have found his car "Little Bastard", horrible name for a car if you ask me. Any who they were planning on starting up the car; one was sitting in the car and the other went to get the video camera. While the other guy got the video camera he heard what sounded like the car starting up and taking off, then what sounded like a crash, So video camera guy went to check on his friend. The car hadn't moved an inch, but the guy who had been sitting in its front seat had his head halfway through the windshield like he had been in an auto-wreck." Beck outlined for Dean

"Little Bastard, seriously man that would be so cool." Dean claimed enthusiastically

"Dean, focus" Beck admonished lightly shaking her head

"Right, sorry that definitely sounds weird and just our kinda thing. So when do you wanna go?" Dean asked Beck coming back to himself

"You're not going to make any objections to my going on this "job" with you?" Beck asked surprised

"Nope, you found it. Besides you were right how are you gonna learn how to protect yourself without some practical training." Dean replied easily

"Really? Wow, Dean you sure this isn't something you're just saying so I won't practice with the grimoire?" Beck asked unconvinced

"Maybe a little, but hey...so after you've packed us up ya wanna hit the road?" Dean conceded a little

"Yea sure that sounds good. Do me a favor though you tell Sam its time to head out." Beck agreed easily, ignoring that Dean was still on her to about practicing with the grimoire

"Yea, I can handle Sammy." Dean replied

"Good and you can tell him about the job too, only do it after we're on the road." Beck stipulated

"Gettin' kinda bossy aren't ya there Becky?" Dean teased willing to do what Beck wanted concerning Sam

"Have to be "kinda bossy" with you two or Sam is a moody pmsing teenage girl and you are "Mister Control Freak". Beck sallied back

Dean laughed at Beck's description of the pair of them. She was right in a way, Sam did have tendency to sulk when he was upset and as for "control freak" if anyone but Beck or maybe Sammy had called him that he may have lain them out flat.

Beck finished packing up Sam's things and moved on to Dean's, of the three of them Dean had the least to manage and put together.

Beck loaded everything into the back of the Impala on the driver's side. All that was left to go in the car so Beck, Sam, and Dean could leave were the three of them as well as Beck's along with Sam's laptop bags which housed the personal items of each.

Beck went back into the house and found Bobby; she sat down next to him and tried to think of what she wanted tell him without giving away what lay ahead for him, the boys, Cas, and now, her.

"You look out for those boys missy and don't go doin anything stupid." Bobby said gruffly

"I will and stupid kinda follows those two like ticks on a dog. Stay safe, old man and don't go playing poker with strangers." Beck replied as warmly, without tearing up, as she could

Bobby laughed, "Yea they kinda gotta genius for gettin themselves in messes don't they. I ain't goin anywhere without legs girl so ya needn't worry there."

Beck looked at Bobby a few more minutes without saying a word, it seemed incredible to her how important he'd become to her in the barely month she had known him.

Dean and Sam came in the room to let Beck know that they were ready to get going. Sam had both his own laptop bag and Beck's.

The Winchester boys came over to Bobby to say their own good-byes, each gave the older hunter one of those dumb macho male half hugs and straightened up.

"If you two don't take good care of this girl, chair or no god-damn chair I will kick ur asses so hard you'll be sleeping on 'ur stomachs for the rest of ur lives." Bobby threatened by way of good-bye

"Don't worry Bobby, we won't let Beck get hurt." Sam reassured with a smile

"Yea, Becky'll be fine, no worries." Dean said firmly

"I'll make sure they behave and don't kill each other before some monster gets a chance." Beck said to Bobby with a cheeky grin

"You watch 'ur ass out there hunny 'ur not just watchin' anymore." Bobby warned, genuinely worried about Beck's safety

"I'll be fine, just you remember what I said about strange men and poker, buster." Beck said with a small shake of her head

Beck got up from her chair, leaned back down, and gave Bobby a proper hug along with a kiss on the cheek. She knew he was worried for her and for "his boys", but she also knew what he didn't, what lay ahead in this job.

Before long the two Winchester brother's and Miss Lindsey were on the road, Beck sat in the backseat this time instead of being squished between Sam and Dean.

Although they were not going to admit it neither brother cared for this arrangement, truth be told they liked having Beck in the middle of the front with them.

After driving what felt like forever to Sam and seeing that Beck was asleep in the back he looked at Dean and asked, "So what's with this job?"

Dean turned his head quickly to look at Sam, then back to the road and replied, "Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car I'd say that's worth checking out."

Sam agreed, but argued that the impending Apocalypse was more important.

Dean brushed it off as no big deal siting that, "I'm sure the Apocalypse will still be there when we get back."

Again Sam agreed, but continued to argue the point. Adding to the fact that the colt was still circulating.

Dean becoming slightly annoyed told his little brother, "We've been looking for three weeks and we've got bupkiss."

Sam argued again siting that if they were going to "ice the devil" they need-, here Sam was cut off by Dean who had finally had enough this was what they were doing and that was the end of it.

Beck who had only been half asleep heard the entire argument; she knew that Dean would dig in his heels if Sam kept going. She also knew why Dean did not wish to have Sam anywhere near the devil or talk to Sam about him.

"You need to tell him." Beck said sitting up

"Morning." Sam said as cheerfully as he could manage though really glad have Beck awake as it meant a possible ally

"Who are ya talking to Becky?" Dean asked

"Well really both of you, but when I said it, it was addressed at you Dean." Beck replied

"As to the colt, you might as well give up on it entirely as its not going to do you any good against Lucifer when you find it or him." Beck continued

"You know where it is?!" Sam said jumping on Beck for information

"I know who has it Sammy, but as to where they are with it no." Beck replied

"Why won't it do us any good, Becky?" came from Dean asking the more practical question for once

"Because there are five things that Samuel Colt's gun cannot kill, Lucifer is one of them." Beck said sound a bit as if she were reciting a lesson

"Who has it?" Dean asked deciding to press his luck to see if she'd willingly give up more information

"His name is Crowley, he's also a demon, and for the moment that is all you are getting outta me." Beck said with a weary smile

It was not lost on Beck that neither one wanted to address what Beck wanted them to tell each other. Neither brother wanted to give up what they knew to the other for their own reasons. Beck decided to let it go.

The silence didn't drag on for long as Beck settled lay down trying to get some real sleep this time she heard mentions of training wheels and a sincere mention of a "fresh start" for both of "her men" together as a team.

"But now there is me too and no Bobby as a buffer like on their last job when we all met." Beck thought to herself has she fell asleep

The Impala continued on into the night the brothers at the beginning of trying to get comfortable with each other again.

The day they hit Canton, Ohio, the boys changed into their FBI attire complete with ID and badges, while Beck waited it out in the car.

Dean found out to his delight that it really was "Little Bastard", James Dean's car to be certain the engine number would have to be checked. Both boys stripped off their coats and rolled up their shirts sleeves.

Given that Dean was acting like a high school boy with his first hard-on and that their was supposedly a curse attached Sam politely asked, "You want me to do it?"

"No, I got it." Dean replied thickly

Dean talked to the car as if she were a woman he was interested in, earning himself a strange look from Sam.

Dean lay down on the car roller and pushed himself under the car to check the number.

The car rattled a little bit causing Dean to become nervous, a moment later Sam was on his hands and knees peering at Dean asking his obviously nervous brother if he wanted a flashlight. Dean replied in the negative and basically told Sam to bug off.

Sam waited patiently for Dean above as Dean tried to make a rubbing of the engine number. The car rattled again. Dean successfully made the rubbing and quickly got out from underneath the car, earning himself a "seriously?" look from Sam. He gave Sam the number and a ton of research to do along with it.

Both the guys came back to the Impala where Beck had been patiently waiting amusing herself on her own laptop all this long while.

"Lots of research to do." Sam told her

"Wanna hit the bar with me Becky?" Dean offered giving her an escape from the research

"No thanks, Dean. I'll go back to the motel with Sam, give him a hand. It'll be a lot more fun than watching you flirt with anything in a skirt that smiles at you." Beck replied sweetly

While Dean was at the bar doing exactly as Beck had predicted, his cell rang it was Sam telling him what he and Beck had found. Turned out the car was a fake and they still didn't know what had killed the victim.

"He really is at a bar." Sam said to Beck after he hung up with Dean

"Yup, he got freaked out by the fake-o James Dean car, needed a beer." Beck replied with a slight chuckle

Sam smiled he was glad that Beck had chosen to hang with him instead of Dean.

Another weird death took place this time there seemed to be no suspect for the police to follow, but the Winchester boys new better and so did their Beck. It also turned out the cop who was head of this investigation was an idiot on top it.

This poor schmuck had been killed by Lincoln.

Something rang familiar for both the boys about this job, but neither could figure out it was. The boys found out about the wax museum, checked it out, talked to the museum director and made their plans accordingly.

That evening Beck helped Sam pack the trunk for the job at the museum they had planned to do that evening. Beck knew it was a waste of time to pack these particular items, but kept that knowledge to herself.

As Sam and Beck came back into the motel room to retrieve Dean they heard the end of his phone conversation, as it turned out, with Bobby. From the sound of it the "fresh start" was a bunch of bull and all the blame was still being placed solely on Sam.

Sam tried to address this, but was brushed off by Dean with a "well this is a much of a fresh start as there is."

Hurt and a bit of anger accompanied Sam as he followed Dean out the door.

Anger and a general wish to strangle Dean accompanied Beck as she followed Sam out the same door and closed it.

They got to the museum and got ready to torch the stuff, Dean tried to be the jokester with Abe Lincoln's hat, but neither Beck nor Sam found it amusing.

Beck went with Dean to fetch James Dean's key chain, when they returned Sam was being attacked by Gandhi. Beck merely watched while Dean assisted Sam and burnt the glasses, it seemingly worked and after the other items where burned the three of them went back to the motel and slept. In the morning Beck watched as the boys packed to go.

Neither Winchester commented on how Beck had stood there and done nothing the night before when they both knew she was aware of what to do during a ghost attack.

Beck went into the bathroom as the packing was being finished up. Sam expressed his doubts about what was going on. Beck came to the bathroom door and leaned against its frame with a smile on her face.

She listened as Sam finally told his brother what he had need to say for a very long time.

Beck felt very proud of him. She also knew one key thing that was being forgotten.

While the Apocalypse was Sam's fault for letting Lucifer out of his cage it was Dean's fault too for breaking the first steal and starting this rumpus.

Moreover in the end it was neither of their faults because all of this had be prearranged long before either Winchester had been born, quite frankly both young men were simply a means to an end, tools.

Dean got a call, both the boys got back into their FBI outfits went down to the station and listen to two girls freak about how their best friend had been taken by Paris Hilton. This was odd even for them and now they knew what Beck knew there was no ghost. Sam did an autopsy and found strange seeds. They had found out about the Leshi and how to kill it.

An Iron Ax.

Just after Dean said, "Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton."

Sam flashed back to a conversation with Beck several weeks ago about him, an ax, and Paris Hilton. Sam spun around and looked at Beck, she had a Cheshire cat grin on her face and already had everything ready and waiting to go.

Three of them hit the museum again, this time with the late John Winchester's ax.

Beck stuck close to Sam and when the door to where the Leshi was hiding out was found Dean was signaled. They found the girl, she was alive but barely. Beck set to work on freeing the girl while behind her unfortunately "her men" got wailed on. Beck was next; she fought fairly well but ended up strapped to a fake tree just like Sam and Dean.

Beck woke up first, the Leshi walked over to her and said, "You worship God, but I can make due with your hero's. But why are two of them these two? They are the dumb-asses who kick started the Apocalypse."

"Sam's smart, kind, and decent. Dean's loyal, strong, and brave they're good enough reason's for me." Beck spat

The brother's were started in on next and just as the Leshi was about to transform itself into John Winchester; Dean broke free unfortunately he got his ass handed to him by Paris Hilton. Sam saved the day and Beck enjoyed every minute of watching Sam chop the bitch's head off.

Dean untied Beck and Beck ran over to the girl to help her.

It was over.

As the three of them were leaving there was a call from the idiot sheriff, Dean made a few jokes and the trunk was unlocked to dump some equipment.

Dean and Sam made up. Came up with a plan to fight back as equals.

Dean offered Sam the keys. Sam drove, Beck sat in front next to him, and Dean fell asleep in the back.

Beck smiled looked back at Dean, then turned her smile on Sam.

For the moment life was good.


	11. More Than Miles!

More Than Miles!

(Chapter Eleven)

"Hey, Sam Dean. I'm gonna take off. I'll see you boys in a bit, but I think I'm gonna go check on Bobby." I said one morning after my shower

"What? Beck why?" Sam asked beating Dean to the punch

"Do you remember the odd case you guys were talking about while you brushed ur teeth together this morning?" I asked

"Ya what about it?" Dean asked probably upset that I was going to cut and run like this (judging by the tone in his voice)

"I can't watch you two and Cas go after a kid no matter what he is, it isn't his fault what he was born." I said agitatedly

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about Becky?" Dean asked sounding seriously confused

"The girl who got clawed; she was made to do it to herself, not on purpose or anything the kid has no control. If I go with you guys on this one there is gonna be trouble we can't avoid cause I already know what Cas plans to try and do to this little boy. I'm sorry but I won't give Cas even a chance to even if it means trapping him." I said my voice becoming thick with emotion

"What is is that Cas wants us to do Beck?" Sam asked with a frown

"Eliminate him." I said in a stony voice

"You mean to tell me that Cas is gonna try to convince us to gank some kid? Why?" Dean asked looking a little horror struck

"Yes he will and because the child is an Antichrist." I replied softly

"A what? What's an Antichrist?" Dean now asked

"Antichrist is a child that is half demon and half human. According to what I understand, from sources you are already aware of, Lucifer will use these children as weapons in the war." I replied heavily

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked looking shocked and flabbergasted

"If I remember correctly these children are a result of a woman becoming pregnant by a demon while being possessed." I said softly

"You mean to tell us that there are demons out there not only stealing women's meat suits, but raping them too?!" Dean demanded furious

"As ugly as that sounded, yes I suppose that's exactly what I'm telling you." I said feeling more than a little disturbed by Dean's description

"Well, that is what it sounded like Beck. So...did or do we actually kill this kid?" Sam asked trying be gentle about his question

I knew that they wouldn't, but I just couldn't tag a long for this job. My being there had changed things in the previous job, not a lot but things had changed. Me being around had also changed, for good or ill, the dynamics of how the boys worked. I couldn't take the chance of my presence being what made the guys do exactly what Cas wanted.

"In the I don't exist or never came into your lives version of this nightmare, no you didn't, you weren't even going to attempt it you were trying to save the kid." I told Sam

"So why are you wigging? If we ain't gonna gank the kid, why the hell do you need to bail?" Dean demanded starting to sound pissed

I whirled around, my face now severely contorted with anger and growled at Dean, " I don't want to get into it with Cas, Winchester! Contrary to popular belief I do actually give a shit about what happens in this stupid has-nothing-to-do-with-GOD-war. But there is just some shit that I ain't gonna be around for. So kill the god-damn control freak bull shit!"

The whole room had gone completely silent, neither of the guys had ever seen me this disturbed or truly angry before. Dean and I had gone back and forth before but this was different.

"Give me your blackberry for a few minutes, Becks?" Sam quietly requested

I took a couple of quick strides to my purse and pulled my blackberry out of it.

"Here Sam." I said tossing it to him with a normal tone to my voice

"Thanks." Sam replied at normal volume

Sam sat down on the bed he and I generally shared with my phone and his own. I tilted my head to the side and watched as it looked like Sam was programming some numbers into my phone. I smiled indulgently at the younger Winchester brother, I now had a really good idea what he was up to.

Its funny for me to think of Sam as the younger Winchester brother since Sam is three years older than I am.

"I don't want you takin off." Dean said sullenly

I turned, gave him a hard look, and said, "Tough."

"Dean." Sam said in a firm voice

Dean looked at Sam; understanding seemed to pass between the two of them and no more was said in opposition of my going.

Sam walked over to me with my blackberry in hand and gave it back to me.

"Every number that's in my or Dean's phones is programmed into yours, if you need help all you have to do is make sure your blackberry is charged. Call if you need us." Sam told me

"I will Sam don't worry so much and try to keep Dean away from male witches who play poker ok?" I requested

"I'll do my best, but I'm pretty sure I don't even wanna know why." Sam chuckled

"No you don't, trust me." I replied sliding my eyes towards Dean

"So you're gonna head straight to Bobby's and we'll call you when the job's done?" Sam inquired hopefully

"I plan to check on Bobby, yea Sam, but I don't know if I'm going straight there or not." I replied honestly with a raised eyebrow

"What do you mean you don't know if 'ur goin straight to Bobby or not?" Dean demanded

"Just what I said, you going deaf Dean." I snarled throwing my things into my bag starting to get angry again

"So what 'ur just planning to hitch and eventually wind up at Bobby's is that it?" Dean stormed

"Something like that, yea pretty much." I replied trying not to get pissed and go off again

"At least let me get you a ride, Beck." Sam offered trying keep the peace between Dean and I

"Sure Sam, whatever you want." I said to Sam trying to resume my calm for his sake

"Your probably going to need these then if 'ur hitting the road." Dean finally said

"Need what?" I asked confused

"Here." he said dropping a department store shopping bag in front of me

"What's this?" I asked eyeing the bag suspiciously

"They're for you." was the only reply I received

"Okay." I said with a raised eyebrow

I stalled my exit in favor in looking in the bag to see what "Mr. Sulky-Pants", usually Sam's job title, had gotten me.

I dove into the bag; the first thing I pulled out was a corset-type top with spaghetti straps and little heart designs. It was really cute.

I dove into the bag again; this time I pulled out a deep red two teared skirt with dark laces on the sides.

I smiled this was also really cute.

I glanced this time into the bag; low and behold there were still more clothes to fish out.

This next time I pulled out a superman tank with matching boys-shorts.

The bottom of the bag contained a new hairbrush, hair pretties, five pairs of socks, two pairs of fishnet stocking (that is so classically Dean), and the most gorgeous pair of black leather boots I had ever seen in my life.

I put everything on me and Sam's bed, walked over to Dean (who was pretending he hadn't been watching me), and made him turn around to face me.

"I love them, thank you." I told him, now unable to remember why I had been angry with him in the first place

"Yeah well... You needed clothes." Dean replied trying to brush of my thanks

"Fishnet stockings Dude, really?" Sam asked as he inspected my new clothes

Dean looked sideways at me, looking for worlds like he was trying to gage my reaction to them.

My face broke out into a huge smile and I tried very hard not to laugh. I had meant it when I said I loved the clothes, fishnet stockings and all.

"I think that they rock, Sam. It was a great choice, Dean." I said to one, then the other

"But when are you going to need to wear them, Becks? They're sorta impractical and she isn't a porn-star or a hooker, Dean." Sam asked me and reproved his brother

"I'll wear them the next time I see you guys, Sam and I think the last thing Dean thinks I am is a porn-star or a hooker." I told Sam with a confused frown

"Thank you." Dean said

"For planning on wearing the fishnets or my opinion of you?" I asked looking at Dean with my head slightly tilted

"Both and make sure you're careful on 'ur way to Bobby's, however long that takes." Dean answered returning to his normal bossy self

"I will be, don't worry about me. Try and focus on the job." I told as gently as I could without becoming vexed with him

An hour an half later I was sitting in the passengers seat of a stranger's four door Mazda p-o-s heavily,missing Baby, Dean's impala, and the two men I had, voluntarily, left to do a job I just couldn't be there for.

The stranger, one David Phipps by name, was a nice enough guy who was mildly chatty and got me as far as halfway to Bobby's without incident.

When I bid Mr. Phipps good-bye; he bade me to be careful and to make sure that I phoned my boyfriend and his brother as soon as possible.

What the hell had Sam told that man?!

Boyfriend?!

I had just started walking, hoping to catch another ride fairly quickly when my blackberry went off.

I looked at the caller id at saw that it was Dean.

"Hey Dean, what's up? Are you and Sam ok? How's the job going?" I asked answering the phone

"We're good Becky. You were right about this case turns out the coroner found that the girl did do it to herself. The job is definitely strange. No sign of Cas yet. How far are you to Bobby's?" came Dean's rattling of information and question from the other end of my phone

"Don't worry Cas will show, told you so about the baby-sitter, strange is kinda your thing, be nice to the kid as I know you've already met him at least once, and I'm about halfway to Bobby's place." I rattled back trying to smother a laugh

"Halfway, huh? That's good, that guy Sam found a lift for you with give you any trouble?" Dean now wanted to know

"No, no trouble he was nice as could be just dropped me about fifteen minutes ago as a matter of fact. Do me a favor; tell Sam that the next time I see him he is sleeping on the floor." I replied instructing Dean to relay to Sam that I was annoyed with him

"Dude, what did you do?" Dean now asked Sam

"What?" I heard Sam in the back round ask back

"Aw, man Becky you should see his face." Dean chuckled

"If you take a pic with your cell and send it to my Blackberry, Dean I will be able to." I replied rolling my eyes

"Dude, let me talk to her." came from Sam in the back round again

"No way. Call her on your own cell." Dean retorted

This kind of bickering went on for the next five minutes or so. At first it was rather flattering and kind of funny to listen to the two of them fight like preschoolers over who got tot talk to me on who's phone, but by minute number seven it was just irritating, so I hung up.

I started walking and hitching after hanging up on the boy's bickering.

Forty-five minutes of walking (and hitching) later a car stopped and actually pulled over.

The driver got out and to my shock as well as pleasure I saw Ellen Harville for the first time in person.

"Ya need a ride, hun?" Ellen asked me

"Yes ma'am I'd really appreciate it." I replied as polite as I had been brought up to be

"Well come on, throw your bag in the trunk and hop in. You can ride shotgun with me as my daughter is passed out in the back seat." Ellen informed

"Great, thank you so much, ma'am." I replied feeling elated

I could hardly believe my good luck, both Ellen and Jo Harville!

Whatever God there may be he had given me a really big thrill today.

Thank you!

I put my bag in the trunk of the car like I was told to do, walked around to the passenger's side front door, opened it, got in, and closed the door.

The car started again and we were off.

"So where ya heading to hun?" Ellen asked me

"South Dakota, to my friend Bobby Singers place." I answered without reservation

"You know Bobby Singer?" Ellen asked surprised

"Yea, Bobby, Sam Winchester, and his brother Dean saved my life a few months back; we've been together ever since." I explained to Ellen

"You know the Winchester boys as well, huh. So why ain'tcha together now?" Ellen asked

"I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you everything." I replied hesitantly

"How 'bout you give it a try. My name is Ellen Harville by the way and Sleeping Beauty in the back is my daughter Jo." Ellen said

I liked her more than I did when she was just a character on a TV Show.

"I'm Beck, its nice to meet you Ellen. Thank you for the ride I really do appreciate it." I introduced myself

Ellen turned her head to me (briefly as she was driving) and smiled oddly. I was guessing it was because of my name most people seem to find it odd.

"Nice to meet you Beck and your welcome about the ride, we'll take you the rest of the way to Bobby's." Ellen said

"You don't have to do that. I don't want to put you outta your way." I said not wanting Ellen to put herself and Jo out for me

"Its no problem, hun. What do you say we find someplace to eat, wake Sleeping Beauty, get something to eat and you can tell both Jo and I that unbelievable story of yours." Ellen returned

Damn! I thought I had successfully turned the subject away from the wacko that recently become my life.

Apparently not!

"Okay, sounds good." I replied deciding to admit defeat rather than carry on a losing battle

"Alright then, so is Beck short for something hun?" Ellen asked conversationally

"Yea, it's short for Rebecca." I replied

"Rebecca's a nice name." Ellen said

"Thanks, but I just generally go by Beck. Rebecca always sounded too old fashioned for my taste." I replied with a slight blush

Ellen laughed and then said, "Beck it is."

"What's a Beck?" came a groggy question from the backseat

"I'm a Beck." I replied turning around towards the backseat

"Um..hi I'm Jo. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess you were hitching a ride when mom picked you up." Jo said sitting up

"Yup, you guessed it. Nice to meet you Jo." I replied

Jo was now fully sitting up; she yawned and stretched out.

Jo turned her attention to her mother and asked. "Are we gonna stop for some food anytime soon?"

"As soon as we find a decent place to eat now that you're up Sleeping Beauty." Ellen replied

"Well Sleeping Beauty is now awake and she is hungry ma, so lets find some food." Jo now asserted

"Alright honey hold on." Ellen laughed

After half and hour more of driving we found a decent enough looking greasy spoon call "Miss Flora's", I could smell the trans fat from the parking lot.

At "Miss Flora's" we were seated by a trailer trashy looking waitress, who insisted on popping her gum. She took our drink orders and disappeared. Thanks be to whatever God there is 'cause she was getting on my nerves.

Unfortunately I offered my thanks either a little too soon or a little to late, because "Trailer Trash Waitress Barbie" reappeared with our drinks just as we cracked our menus open.

"You girls ready to order?" TTWB asked impatiently

"We need a few more minutes, thanks." I replied for the three of us with frosty politeness

Jo snickered as TTWB retreated in a huff.

Ellen looked at her daughter sideways with an eyebrow arched and offered me a half smile.

"Sorry." I apologized to Ellen

"No need hun." Ellen replied and then said to Jo, "You behave girl, you've been a waitress before."

"Yea, well the Roadhouse wasn't anything like this place, besides if I looked and acted like that to costumers you would've had my butt in a sling." Jo replied without apology

"Damn straight girl." Ellen told her daughter

The three of us laughed, picked up our menus again to browse what we would like to eat, and made our selections. Our menus had barely touched the table when TTWB was back again and still popping her gum.

I was ready to shove that damn piece of gum down her throat.

"So are you ladies ready now?" TTWB demanded of us

"Yup, all ready to go. I'll have the deluxe cheese burger with waffle fries." Ellen told TTWB

TTWB turned to Jo next to get her order.

"I'm gonna get the chicken fried steak with coleslaw and mashed potatoes." Jo said giving her order to TTWB

"What kinda bread you want with that?" TTWB wanted to know

"Butter roll with be fine." Jo replied sweetly

TTWB narrowed her eyes at Jo for a moment then turned her attention on me.

"I'll just have a grilled chicken salad and the fruit cup." I told her holding out my menu for her to take

TTWB yanked the menu away from my out stretched hand and whisked Ellen and Jo's menus out from underneath them. TTWB then stormed off to put in our orders.

"Yesh, what a bitch." Jo said

Ellen and I just nodded our agreement with Jo's assessment of TTWB.

"So, how about that unbelievable story, now that Jo is with us you wont have to tell it twice." Ellen said to me

I began my long narrative of how I met Bobby and the Winchesters starting with the night I got off work. Both Jo and Ellen listened with attentiveness and without interruption.

I was interrupted however by TTWB with our food just as I had come to when I was packing up the boys and my gear to kill the Leshi/Paris Hilton.

Both Ellen and Jo looked more than interested in what I was going to tell them next and I could tell that they had a few questions.

Thankfully Ellen is a very polite person and Jo is kind enough to follow her mama's example and wait for my narrative to be over before asking said questions.

With the arrival of our food though came the suspension of my story in favor of eating and instead of taking the opportunity to grill me on future events Ellen asked after Bobby's health, how he was doing stuck in a wheelchair, and if the boys were getting along any better since the shit hit the fan.

I answered that they were well, though I also thought to mention that Bobby was still a bit depressed about the whole wheelchair situation and I suspected him might try something dumb.

"Which is why you're on your way to check on him." Ellen concluded

"Pretty much." I agreed

I finished my grilled chicken salad, which wasn't very good the chicken was oily and the salad was wilted, hoping for better from my fruit cup; which I ate with my fingers.

I picked up where I had left off then about the Leshi/Paris Hilton. Jo looked like she wished she had been there to see Sam chop off "Paris Hilton's" head with the iron ax. When I noticed her envious looks I made sure to give as many details about it as possible including Dean getting his ass handed to him by said "Paris Hilton", the blood that was sprayed all over Sam's face after the head was off, and the fact that Sam rubbed it Dean's face about getting his ass handed to him by "Paris Hilton."

Jo seemed to love every moment of it and I was glad I had given so many details. All too soon I came to recent events and the reason behind why the boys and I were separated. I concluded my tale with Ellen picking me up while I was hitching to Bobby's.

Ellen and Jo seem a bit stunned by all that had passed and yet in Ellen face I saw the same look she gave Jo and the boys; I was away from my own mother, I needed a mom's guidance, she would step in.

I loved her for that.

TTWB came over to our table to finally give us our check and take our dishes (turns out listening to a story with mass blood and head chopping can make you lose your appetite) without bothering to ask us if we wanted anything else.

Thank God we didn't!

I'm sorry but the bitch was just plain rude and downright nasty. UGH!

* * *

* Hey ya'll this is Aly.

I just wanted to thank animecutylover for all the wonderful reviews. Thanks so much for the confidence boost

To answer your question about Bobby saying "git" instead of "get", I heard it a couple times on the show and decided to run with it, but my other reason you will have to wait for in future chapters.


	12. The Highway Don't Care!

The Highway Don't Care!

(Chapter Twelve)

"So how much in a hurry are you to get to Bobby's?" Jo asked Beck

"Not much at all really, I just couldn't be there for this job the boys were doing. I told them I was going to check on Bobby so that they wouldn't freak out at me being on my own." Beck replied

"Why don't you just stay with us for a while then. It sounds like you could use a break from the boys anyhow to me." Ellen offered following her daughters train of thought

"Honestly, that sounds great. Being around other people besides two young men, a grumpy old one, and an angel would be nice for a change." Beck readily agreed

"Too much testosterone, I can understand that." Ellen nodded understandingly

Beck nodded thinking of just how much testosterone she had been exposed to lately.

Not that she didn't love the guys, cause she did, but it was getting to be a pain being with them constantly.

"I should call and check in though or I'll never hear the end of it from either of them." Beck sighed

"That bad huh?" Ellen chuckled

"Yea, its kind of like having a couple of mother hens around sometimes." Beck vented a little

Ellen laughed at the image of the pair of Winchesters fussing like a couple of old maids over this lovely young woman.

Jo cocked her head to the side and grinned, it was a pretty funny assessment.

Beck giggled a little bit too, spurred by the reaction her comment had caused in Ellen and Jo.

Beck fished her Blackberry out of her pocket, scrolled through her contact list, and tapped Dean's name.

The phone rang once. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The phone rang twice. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The phone rang a third time. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"I really gotta program a ring back onto Dean's phone or make Sam do it." Beck grumbled

"Do I get to pick the song?" came Dean's voice in reply

"About time, mister." Beck responded

"Sorry Becky, we were dealing with a few things here. You were right about what Cas wanted and don't worry it ain't gonna happen." Dean told Beck

"Good to hear. I just calling to let you guys know that I'm safe." Beck replied

"You get another ride?" Dean asked

"Yep, with Ellen and Jo as a matter of fact." Beck informed Dean

"Wow that's great. How do you like Ellen and Jo?" Dean asked

"Ellen and Jo, is Beck with them?" came from Sam in the back round

"Yea Sammy she is now shut up would ya?" Dean groused at his brother

Beck giggled and asked, "How is the case going?"

"Taking longer than usual and I don't care what Cas says I ain't gankin this kid, neither is Sammy." Dean answered

"Good boy. Glad to hear it, just be careful Dean." Beck replied proud of the man at the other end of her phone

"We will Becky, do me a favor and talk to Sammy though before his wets himself would ya?" Dean asked

More giggles and then, "Sure mister, put him on."

"Dean, I'm not wetting my pants." came Sam's voice as he took the phone from Dean

"I certainly hope not, Sammy, because I am not going to be the one to re-potty train you." Beck laughed

Jo, who was in the font passenger seat, turned around and gave Beck a "what?!" look.

The expression on Jo's face made Beck laugh just a little harder.

Ellen chuckled softly from the driver's seat.

"Is everything going alright for you Beck? Dean said you were with Ellen and Jo?" Sam inquired as Beck's laughter subsided

"I'm fine Sam, you worry too much. I'm with Ellen and Jo right now, they picked me up a day or two ago, everything is fine." Beck reassured Sam

"Ok, just wanted to make sure that you doing alright." Sam conceded easily

"Yup, just remember to keep an eye on Dean and watch your back, ok. I don't wanna spend all the time I'm away from you two worrying." Beck told Sam

"I will and if something happens I'll let you know. Don't forget to call and lets us know you're ok either though." Sam returned

"I won't, Sammy. Be careful and try not to fight with Dean, that's my job." Beck teased

"I'll try to remember that. You be careful too." Sam replied

"Yup, later Sammy." Beck said

"Bye Becks." Sam replied

Beck hung up her Blackberry, shoved it back into her pocket, sighed, and shook her head.

"Everything ok, Beck?" Ellen asked

"Yea, just Sam being a worrier and Dean being, well Dean." Beck replied

"Sounds about right." Ellen chuckled

"So what was all that about potty training?" Jo asked

Beck filled in Jo on the parts of the conversation she had missed out on by only hearing Beck's end.

After hearing what she had missed out on the other end of the phone Jo giggled and sighed. That was just like Dean and it seemed that her new friend "Becca" knew exactly how to handle him.

"Well if you two ladies are done giggling there looks like there is some evidence of a werewolf in a town about half a day's drive from here." Ellen informed them

"Sounds good, let's check it out." Jo agreed

"Sure, why not. I need some practical experience anyway." Beck consented without reservation

"Alright then." Ellen replied speeding up just a little bit

During the drive Jo and Ellen filled Beck in on what she needed to know about hunting, how to survive, and how to deal with the back lash.

Beck was attentive to the newest members of her "family".

She discovered that within a short space of time she easily regarded Jo as a sister and Ellen as a second mother.

Beck smiled and felt exceedingly grateful that they had happened int her life and she had happened into theirs.

Hunting the werewolf was harder than Beck thought it would be.

Turned out that finding out who the wolf was when the change wasn't going on was tough.

Beck felt truly miserable about having to kill the poor bastard who was the wolf.

The poor schmuck hadn't asked for this!

It wasn't fair!

But in the end it was Beck and not Ellen or Jo that shot the poor bastard, cursed to be a werewolf, with the silver bullets and gun given to her.

As they rolled out of town Ellen was once again driving, Jo snoozing in the backseat, and Beck riding shotgun, Beck found herself looking out the window; crying.

"It'll be ok, honey. You did real good for your first kill." Ellen said softly

"Does it ever get any easier?" Beck asked through her tears

"For some it does, they give themselves reasons and that helps. For others it never does and they just keep on going, doing what they need to, protect themselves and the people they love." Ellen replied

Beck nodded, knowing that if she was going to survive this she need to toughen up or she would never be able to make a difference or help.

"You're missing the boys as well I suspect. Don't bother to hand me that BS about needing a break from them. You miss them and I'm sure they miss you. So why don't you call them up, find out where they are and we'll drop ya with them." Ellen stated

Ok, thanks Ellen." Beck replied

Beck text Sam's phone: _"Where r u guys?"_

Three minutes later Sam text back their location.

Beck repeated this out loud.

Beck text next to Sam: _"Case?"_

Sam text back: _**"Yes."**_

"_What's up?"_

"_**Male witch, apparently runs poker game for yrs instead of $"**_

"_I told u to keep clear of this very thing did I not?!"_

"_**U did and I'm sry."**_

"_Omw now both of u sit tight till I get there &amp; if u c Bobby tell him I'm gonna kick his ass!"_

"_**Ok, c u soon Becks. Sry." **_

Beck jammed her Blackberry back into her pocket severely annoyed. Taking a deep breath she managed to ask Ellen how long it would take to reach the boys. Ellen gave Beck a reply that made her very happy.

"Hold on honey and don't worry we'll get you to them quick as a bunny. How big is the mess anyway?" Ellen reassured her curious at what kind of trouble the Winchester's had gotten into now

"Nothing I can't fix, but if they had listened to me this "mess" could have easily been avoided." Beck sighed

"They're men sweetie, it just doesn't come naturally to them to actually listen to a woman's warnings." Ellen grinned

As promised Ellen and Jo got Beck to her destination "quick as a bunny". Beck thanked both of them, spotted the Impala and started to head towards the boys motel room (hoping that she was in time to stop Bobby).

"Rebecca! Ellen called, making Beck stop and turn around, If you need to get away again call us. I find out you were hitching again and I'll kick you butt myself! The highway don't give a shit if you're laying on it dead honey, but ya got people here who do; got me?"

Beck dropped her bag, ran back over to Ellen, and gave her a hug. Ellen hugged her back. The two women let go of each other.

Ellen climbed back into the car, Jo dipped down into site and waved good-by to her new friend.

"Remember what I said, girl!" Ellen told Beck

"I will." Beck replied

Ellen and Jo gave Beck one last smile and drove off.

Beck stood where she was and waved until they were out of sight.

Beck jogged lightly back over to her back, slung it over her shoulder, and headed towards the boy's motel room.

As she neared the door Beck heard Bobby's voice say, "I see you've met John McCain there."

The only thing running through Beck's mind after hearing this was, "Aw, shit!"


	13. Poker Face!

Poker face!

(Chapter Thirteen)

Beck sped herself up to reach the boy's motel room door, she stepped in the doorway to see what looked like someone's granddad, in a bathrobe standing next to Bobby, and who Beck knew to be Dean Winchester.

"Yea, either of you wanna tell me what happened?" Sam asked without seeing Beck

"Bobby's an idiot, that's what happened!" Dean replied gesturing at Bobby with a cheeseburger in his hand

"Ain't nobody ask ya to play." Bobby shot back

"Right, I shoulda just let you die." Dean said sarcastically back with a mouthful of cheeseburger

"And for damn sure nobody asked you ta lose." Bobby continued as if Dean hadn't said a word

Sam looked up and saw Beck closing the door, he smiled and said to her, by way of greeting, "Its like "Grumpy Old Men."

Beck giggled at Sam's comment as Dean and Bobby chorused, "Shut up, Sam!"

"If you two jackasses are quite finished yelling at Sam and at each other." Beck said sternly

"Hey there Becky, didn't hear you come in." Dean said trying his best to be charming

"Here's a tip, flirting with a younger woman at your age is either creepy or cute. Nothing else mister." Beck replied rolling her eyes

"I take it you're pissed, huh?" Bobby asked

"Your damn right I'm pissed! I distinctly remember telling you to avoid strange men and poker, but did you listen of course not! Since I'm only old enough to be your daughter and know what's ahead for this little family; I must not be worth listening too!" Beck fumed in reply

"Becky, don't be too mad. We'll figure it out." Dean said trying to calm Beck down

"Oddly enough Dean, you're not one of the people I'm pissed off at." Beck replied taking a deep breath

"He's not?" Sam asked a little confused

"No, you and Bobby have made it to the top of my shit list at the moment Sam. Congratulations! I know I asked you to keep an eye on him and not let this very thing happen. Dean has spent way too much time looking out for your ass, it was your turn and you screwed up!" Beck ranted

"Now calm down little girl, you don't git why I did what I did. Even if you know why Dean did what he did." Bobby interposed trying to save Sam from a severe tongue lashing

"Oh yes I do, Mister Bobby Singer, but hey since no one appears to give a shit when I do tell them something. I'll let you fill these two in on it later!" Beck snarled turning her anger on Bobby

Dean groaned and grabbed the arm of the chair behind him.

He sat down in the chair and moaned, "I'm having a heart attack."

Sam frowned and looked worried.

Beck rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Drama Queen!

"No you're not." Bobby said exasperatedly

Dean exhaled a sigh of relief, then still in some pain wheezed, "What is it?"

"It's acid reflux, guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger." Bobby told him

Dean looked at his cheeseburger, felt extremely annoyed, and put it down.

Sam looked between the two men, then at his brother, and smirked.

Well, good. It wouldn't hurt Dean to lay off his usual artery clogging diet anyhow.

Dean looked miserable.

Beck felt a little sorry for Dean and said, "Cheer up Dean, acid reflux is basically just severe heart burn; its not life threatening just annoying."

"Thanks a lot, Becky." Dean grumbled

"Anytime." Beck replied with a smile

"So you wanna keep bemoaning or you wanna talk about solving this little issue of 'urs. It's gotta be about the chips." Bobby said

Beck knew what was coming next, she also knew that they were wrong. The chips were just that poker chips with unusual designs on them; the power was in Patrick, not the chips.

Since no one had bothered to heed her last warning Beck didn't trouble herself to issue another. Instead she grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom for a shower.

There was a knock on the bathroom door two minutes after the shower stopped running.

"Yea?" Beck called out

"You coming with us, hunny?" came Bobby's voice from the other side of the bathroom door

Of course, just give my five more minutes and I'll be ready." Beck told Bobby

"Ok." Bobby replied

Five minutes later Beck watched as Dean, unsuccessfully, attempted to flirt with the housekeeping maid.

His attempt at flirting reminded her of her own grandpa who did the same thing when faced with pretty young women.

She thought he was adorable.

This assessment pushed Dean's ego to also assert that he was dangerous. The housekeeping girl laughed indulgently.

The housekeeping maid spotted Beck and said with a smile, "Your grandfather is cute. I've got one just like him."

Beck smothered (with great difficulty) a laugh that was just dying to burst forth. Luckily she was able to pull off an amused smile, without it turning into more, and said, "He is cute isn't he? He was a stone cold fox when he was younger, seems to think he still is."

The housekeeper laughed and replied, "Don't they all."

Bobby and Dean had also witnessed Dean's apparent strike out with amusement and Beck's enjoyment of said strike out with even more.

"Can we just go?" Dean asked feeling slightly annoyed and rather defeated

Soon afterward the four of them found themselves in Bobby's van playing stake out. They watched as Patrick walked right into traffic (on purpose) and promptly got hit.

After witnessing this Sam and Beck were properly horror struck even when Patrick got up seemingly unhurt and took off with the poor schmuck's, who hit him, car.

"I gotta say I kinda like the guy." Dean said with an admiring grin

Bobby looked slightly impressed as to how Patrick had pulled it off, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Sam still had the grace to look shocked. Beck was completely appalled and it crossed her mind to smack Dean upside his head, hard.

They found where Patrick was staying, found out the number of his suite, and waited until he came out. Once he had taken off, in his newly acquired silver rag top, the four of them got out of the van, and headed into The Statesborough.

Sam pushed Bobby, while Dean opened the doors, and Beck followed quietly behind.

When the four of them had reached the lobby Sam let go of Bobby's chair and let him do it himself.

Bobby looked up and sighed annoyed, "Well, I'm out."

Hanging on the elevator doors was a sign that read "ELEVAROR OUT OF ORDER: SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE ~The management

Sam turned and looked at Bobby trying to give him a "What can you do?" look. Bobby looked back him with a frustrated look that clearly replied, "I don't know."

"I'll stay with Bobby, you two take the stairs." Beck told Sam and Dean

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Sam asked

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? I've got one of the best hunters right here to protect me if something goes wrong." Beck smiled in return

"Alright, we'll be back quick as we can." Sam replied placing a kiss on Beck's forehead

"Yup, get going Sammy and don't rush Dean on the stairs." Beck replied fondly

The two Winchesters walked off towards the North stairs, Beck couldn't be sure, but it seemed to her that Dean had aged a bit more; rapidly too. This could turn into a serious problem very quickly if they didn't hurry to fix it.

"Poor Sam." Beck lamented softly with a sigh of amusement

"Why poor Sam?" Bobby asked her

"Oh, he's going to come back with the Clap." Beck stated as a matter of fact

"Ur kidding, how does the boy mange that?" Bobby inquired with amused curiosity

"They are gonna get caught and it's Sam's punishment for trying to steal, lock picking the door, and breaking into the room." Beck replied managing a straight face

"Dean get a punishment too?" Bobby asked his voice starting to waver with laughter

"Nope, Patrick will tell them what Dean's up against is punishment enough." Beck told Bobby

"Yep, poor Sam." Bobby chuckled

"Told ya." Beck replied

"So you done being angry with me, Missy?" Bobby wanted to know

"For now until you pull the next dumb shit move and then I'll be angry with you all over again. Don't worry I'll get over it." Beck told him

"It ain't like you think hunny. I'd genuinely forgotten about the warning you gave me when ya left. I hate this damn chair." Bobby said

"I know you do and I don't blame you. I know its not fair and it feels like you're not you anymore." Beck said gently

"You have no idea what this feels like little girl and I don't want 'ur damn pity!" Bobby lashed out at Beck

Beck suppressed a whimper, that would have brought on tears if she hadn't, it wasn't pity she was offering Bobby, but empathy. She genuinely loved the stubborn old goat.

She also did know what it felt like, at one point in her life Miss Rebecca Lindsey had been stuck in a chair very much like Bobby's and paralyzed.

What Beck was unable to suppress though was a look of hurt across her lovely features. She looked away from Bobby in an attempt to hide them, but it was too late he'd seen it and felt guilty.

Bobby knew the girl hadn't meant any harm. He knew that she was trying to make him feel better, but damn it he saw nothing to feel better about and now to make matters worse he had injured a young woman he loved like a daughter.

The Winchester brothers reappeared; Sam walking kind of funny and looking extremely uncomfortable. Dean looked highly amused and a bit full of himself as always; just with an old man's body.

Beck was more than happy to see them, dealing with Bobby after that was not something she wanted to do, so she turned her entire focus on Sam.

She stayed close to him, rubbed his back, and tried to give him as much encouragement as she could.

Poor Baby.

The four of them climbed back into the van and went back to the motel room.

Bobby slept in his chair, Dean slept in his bed, Sam slept in his, and just this once Beck opted to sleep on the floor instead of next to Sam like she usually did.

Beck did not pick this option because she was worried she would contract Sam's STD, but because she saw at once that Sam sleeping peacefully tonight wasn't going to happen.

Nobody blamed her and said nothing against her decision.

Beck was the first one up in the morning, the floor had done very little for her in terms of beauty sleep. She spotted the keys to the Impala quickly after rising.

Beck stretched, slid on her shoes, borrowed Dean's leather jacket, quickly as well a quietly scooped up the keys to the Impala and quietly left the motel to retrieve breakfast; confident that she could be back before the others woke up.

Unfortunately when Beck came back with breakfast everyone was awake and in a tizzy over where she had gotten too.

"Oh, for pity sake don't be so melodramatic. I went and got everyone breakfast. I didn't go to the moon without leaving a forwarding address. Yesh!" Beck said exasperated at their worry

"Well ya coulda at least left a note." Dean rasped

"Oh hush and eat your pancakes, mister." Beck shot at him

"This is great thanks Beck." Sam said, thoroughly enjoying his steak, eggs, and loaded hash browns breakfast

"Your welcome Sam-I-Am, I figure after having deal with that last night you might need a pick me up breakfast." Beck replied

"Your cooking is better darlin, but its nice that you went and got us breakfast." Bobby said

"Thanks Bobby, is what I picked out for you ok?" Beck asked Bobby

"Girl, although I do like your food better, I aint gonna say no, to ham steak, toast, and sunny-side-up eggs." Bobby said cutting into his ham steak

"I'll have to remember that." Beck grinned

"Why did they get tasty breakfasts and I got this!" Dean demanded

"This, as you put it is pancakes, fruit, and scrambled eggs. You have acid reflux, Dean! What?! You wanna be doubling over in pain again?!" Beck reprimanded him

After breakfast they cleaned up grabbed what they needed and decided to head out to the van and the Impala.

They took the elevator down to parking lot tunnel and started to go up the ramp.

Bobby on the other hand had a little trouble with his chair and was forced to say exasperatedly, "Hey, a little help here!"

Both the Winchesters turned around and Sam quickly went over to Bobby to assist him.

Beck had made it to the top of the ramp and had not bothered to turn when Bobby called out as she knew Sam would push him up the ramp, which he did.

"Ya know I still think I should play." Sam said when they reached the top

"No, no, you're not good enough. I'm better, Bobby's way better we both lost." Dean said trying to put the kibosh on this little plan

"Exactly." Bobby agreed

"So what...so what I don't even get a say in this anymore?" Sam asked confused and slightly hurt

Dean tried to reason with Sam using age as a factor.

Sam pointed out that he had seen Dean hustle plenty of pool and poker games before and that Dean was thirty. Dean shut up, for a minute.

"Knowing the game is not enough Sam, its not about playing the cards..." Bobby started to tell Sam

"Its about playing the other guy, I know that." Sam finished for Bobby

"Well hooray for you, all I'm saying is I've played this guy, I know his style, and I can take him." Bobby told Sam

Sam turned away from Bobby becoming very irritated with the man who had always been like a second father to him. Sam's gaze fell upon Beck who was standing on that side of him. Beck offered Sam an "I know he's being unreasonable" smile and rolled her eyes. Sam smiled at her and felt himself calm down just a little.

Dean argued that Bobby did not have enough years to play with. Bobby argued that he had enough. Sam interjected that if Bobby lost again he would die.

"So what if I do, huh?! What exactly am I living for, huh?! The damn Apocalypse! Watchin men die bloody while I sit in this chair! Can't take a step to help 'em." Bobby went off

"Bobby..." Dean tried

Bobby cut him off with, "No no. Its the facts. I'm old and I'm broke down and I...I. Ain't. A. Hunter. No. More. I'm useless and if wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital!"

Dean looked at Bobby and looked away in pain.

Sam looked at the older hunter and told him he was not playing again; he wouldn't let him. Sam told both Bobby and Dean they would figure out another way out of this.

"Becky you ok?" Dean asked noticing how quiet she had been during all of this

Beck blinked at Dean, tears pooling in her eyes yet refusing to fall just yet. Sam turned to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear for her.

Beck looked down at Bobby and snorted.

Bobby looked up at Beck and saw the anger on her face.

With cold hard eyes Beck looked at Bobby and said, "Selfish son of a bitch!"

Beck did not wait for anyone to reply, she strode to the Impala got in, fired her up, and took off.

Dean watched as Becky took off with his baby and he found, strangely enough, that he wasn't mad.

Beck swore a blue streak in anger at Bobby while she drove. Didn't he get what he meant to the three of them? Didn't he get how much they needed him? God damn it, how could he not get how much they all loved him?!

Sam and Dean were right there was no way that he could play again and survive.

Beck also knew that in the original history Sam played against Patrick and won. But this wasn't the original history and Beck knew if they didn't hurry Dean would be that much closer to a fatal heart attack.

"Sorry Sam, I'm playing not you." Beck said out loud knowing he couldn't hear her

Beck found Patrick easily since she knew where to find him.

"Excuse me please, but are you Patrick?" Beck asked politely

"I am and what can I do for you love?" Patrick asked

"I would like to play for seventy-five years, please." Beck replied cutting right to the chase

"Seventy-five years, that's an awful lot sweetheart. Mind me askin why." Patrick replied a little stunned

"Well, fifty of those years belong to my friend, Dean. I want to win them back and I understand the buy in is twenty-five, so I would have to risk seventy-five, correct?" Beck replied making sure the wager was right

"You've got it darlin. Can you play at all?" Patrick wanted to know

"Honestly, no. I've been taught the rules several times before and I can never keep them in my head. Even when I'm playing." Beck responded honestly

"Does Dean know you're here?" Patrick now asked

"Not yet and when he does he'll most likely be pissed off with me. It doesn't matter though." Beck answered

"You're in love with him, aren't ya pretty girl." Patrick guessed

Beck did not want to confirm her feelings for the notorious "ladies man", but it occurred to her that if she did Patrick would be willing to play with her for that very reason.

"Yes, very much. I don't want to lose him. I know the rules. You can't just give me what I want and trying to take them is a dead end. So, if you'll play me, I'll win them honestly." Beck said softly

Beck's gamble paid off.

"Come with me." Patrick told her

"Thank you." Beck replied

Patrick led Beck to the room where Dean had cashed out Bobby and lost fifty years of his life in one go.

"Have a seat. Now as you know my name, would you be kind enough to tell me yours?" Patrick requested

"Rebecca Lindsey. I have one further request, if you don't mind." Beck asked calmly, seating herself where Patrick had indicated

"Do you now and what might that be pretty Rebecca?" Patrick asked, curious what else this lovely young lady wanted from him

"The initial wager is seventy-five years, but I would also like one poker chip on its own if you please." Beck said making her request

"One poker chip without the years attached ya say?" Patrick confirmed

"Yes, that's right. I want it to remind me, a symbol if you will." Beck explained

"A symbol? Well, if its a chip ya want feel free to choose and you can have it right now before we play." Patrick said obligingly

"No. Thank you, but no. I want to earn it. It will mean more that way." Beck politely refused

"If you insist, darlin. Ready?" Patrick said easily

"As I'll ever be." Beck returned with a smile

Patrick explained the rules of the game to Beck slowly and carefully. He had her repeat them back to him, which she did.

Patrick repeated the rules once more for her and once more required that she repeat them back to him, which she again did.

Patrick repeated the rules a third and final time to her and one last time requested that she repeat them for him.

One final time Beck, though confused, did as her host asked.

After she had finished repeating the rules for a third time Patrick said something in a different language that Beck had never heard before, but somehow oddly understood what he said.

"Last time pays for all." Beck repeated Patrick's words in English

"Very good, now don't worry love. That was just a wee spell to help you remember the rules of the game. Now lets play." Patrick informed her

"Thank you. Yes, let's." Beck agreed

Patrick pulled out the chips, stacked up the amount Beck requested, placed his hand above the chips said the spell to turn them into years and the game started.

Beck though nervous because this was a huge deal and the life of the man she loved hung on its out come; felt strangely confident as well as at ease in Patrick's company.

After a while, Patrick smiled at her and said, "You're doing quite well love, you've got about five years you've won there."

Beck chuckled softly and said, "Five down, seventy to go."

Patrick laughed appreciatively at Rebecca's spunk, the young woman was certain to give it everything she had and Patrick found himself hoping she would win, just a little.

"Is it really hard to learn? Magic I mean." Rebecca asked Patrick as they played

"Can be depending on what type ya wanna learn. Why do you ask Miss Rebecca?" Patrick replied curiously

"I have this book, a grimoire, I've been trying to learn how to do the spells in its pages to protect myself." Beck explained

"A worthy goal. How are you coming along with it?" Patrick asked enjoying the conversation, mostly people didn't say anything and tried to concentrate on their cards

"Very slowly to be perfectly honest with you. The first spell I tried, I ended up burning a tennis ball size hole into my friend Bobby's living room floor." Beck confided

"I bet when he found out he wasn't so happy about the burn on his floor." Patrick snickered amused

"Not especially, but hey at least it was on a wood floor not a carpeted one." Beck said with a shrug

Patrick laughed he really did like Miss Rebecca, she was funny and very warmhearted.

The game progressed as did the conversations. Rebecca and Patrick touched on a wide variety of subjects including history (a favorite for Rebecca). Beck found herself almost wishing that this game wouldn't end it had been a while since she had held such a great conversations.

Both were laughing when Sam came in to challenge Patrick to a game of Poker.

"I'm sorry, Sam. You'll just have to wait your turn behind this lovely lass and it may be a while as were having such a good time." Patrick told him

"Beck, what the hell are you doing?!" Sam demanded

"Learning to ice skate in the middle of summer! What does it look like I'm doing you, ding-dong!" Beck admonished Sam

"You can play even less than I can." Sam said

"Patrick helped me to remember the rules." Beck replied

"You've also just won your initial buy in back, Rebecca. If ya want we can stop here and you can walk away with no more to lose." Patrick offered

"Do it Beck, then I'll play and we'll have a better chance of saving Dean." Sam urged

Beck's eyes hardened and her back stiffened at Sam's words.

So she was that useless that good ole Sammy had to come to the rescue was she?

To hell with that!

"No thank you, Patrick. I've still got fifty more years left to win." Beck refused Patrick's offer to quit politely

"I thought that might be your answer." Patrick replied

They continued there game. Sam left, presumably to tell Dean and Bobby what had happened.

When Sam returned Beck had won thirty-eight years, just a little over half the number of years she had wagered.

"How about a break? You're doing really well for a first timer Rebecca, but I imagine you want some fresh air and a cigarette about now." Patrick offered

"Yes please, that and I'm probably going to get my aunt fanny chewed out." Beck agreed with a small giggle

Patrick smiled and waved her away to have her smoke and chewing out outside. What Beck didn't see and what Sam didn't think Patrick saw (but he did), was Sam stealing a used toothpick of Patrick's from the poker table.

Once outside Beck dug in her purse for her cigarettes and her dragon lighter.

"Becky, what the hell were you thinking?" Dean rasped angrily walking up to Beck

"That you look ridiculous and I'd rather have you back to your normal handsome self I suspect." Beck replied flippantly lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag

"How many years did you wager?" Dean wanted to know

"Seventy-five. Had to. You bet fifty and the buy in is twenty-five." Beck replied

"Aw shit Becky, you're twenty-three if you lose you'll be a woman of ninety-eight at twenty-three. You'll die god-damn it!" Dean said furious

"I was already aware of that, thank you. Try not to freak out too much, Dean. I've already won thirty-eight years, I'm a little over half way." Beck replied calmly, halfway finished with her cigarette

"I hope that's due to beginner's luck." Dean grumbled

Beck rolled her eyes and asked, "How's the old jackass holding up?"

"The old "jackass" is horrified that you're playing that he-witch and ain't none to happy about it." Dean replied

"Tough shit, he'll just have to get over it; won't he." responded Beck

"I get why you're pissed off, Becky. Just be careful and don't lose." Dean said as gently as he could manage

"I know you do and I won't, wait and see you'll be your usual "stone cold fox" self before you know it" returned Beck warmly

Beck flicked the remnants of her cigarette on to the ground and crushed it out with the heel of her new leather boots.

Beck then called Dean back to her side gave him a quick kiss, told him it was for luck, turned on her heel and quickly walked back into the pub and back into the room where she and Patrick were playing, ready to start up where she had left off.

Beck sat down opposite Patrick and waited.

Patrick looked at her and said, "Is this what your Sam was after? 'Cause the toothpick he took I never touched. I don't like cheaters or liars."

"What? What are you talking abo-" Beck started to question but was cut off by what felt like an invisible hand choking her to death

Patrick's girlfriend yelled at him to stop, that she had given them the reversal spell, and that the girl had, had no previous knowledge of it.

Patrick released his hold on Beck, looked at her, and apologized for hurting her.

He did not like her "friends" making a fool of him; doing so had put her life at risk.

Beck nodded her understanding, she could fully appreciate that, since she had nearly had the life choked out of her.

From that point onward there was tension between the two players and the friendly banter as well as conversation that had filled the room earlier was gone.

Beck knew Dean was running short on time she could feel it and while Patrick did not taunt her with it as he had Sam in the original history, she could see by the looks on his and his girlfriend's faces that this needed to be won or lost with in the next few minutes or winning wouldn't matter at all.

"All in." Beck said risking everything she had won and what she still had

"You sure about this Miss Rebecca?" Patrick asked

"Yes." replied Beck

Patrick flipped over his cards for her to see, then bowed his head; sorry that he had won.

Beck smiled at seeing Patrick's cards and flipped over her own so he could see that he had lost.

"Patrick!" his girlfriend exclaimed

Patrick looked up at Beck's hand and his face broke out into a huge smile.

She had beaten him honestly, fairly, and without him letting her.

Good for her.

"Here ya are Miss Rebecca seventy-five years as promised. Congratulations, you should be really proud of yourself." Patrick congratulated Beck

"Thank you, I am." returned Beck, watching her chips burn in satisfaction know that Dean would be ok now

"I still owe you one poker chip, Rebecca." Patrick reminded her

"I remember, thank you. May I please have one of the deep red ones?" Beck requested

Patrick opened the box that held his poker chips and extracted a single deep red poker chip. He placed the poker chip in front of himself and closed up the box, then set it off to the side.

Patrick then placed his hand over the poker chip and empowered it.

Beck watched Patrick feeling concerned.

Was he planning to curse her for winning?

Patrick saw the look of worry on Rebecca's face and smiled.

"Its not cursed Rebecca, only charged. When you need it this single poker chip may end up being a great help to you other than a mere symbol. Think of it as a gift from one magic user to another." Patrick told her

"Thank you, who knows maybe one day will meet again. Though I may just buy you a drink instead of requesting a game." Beck smiled gratefully taking the chip

"I look forward to it. Good-bye, Miss Rebecca Lindsey its been a pleasure." Patrick said

"Good-bye Patrick and thank you for the game." Beck replied

Beck walked out of the pub and found that it was morning; she remembered seeing a jewelers shop when they were following Patrick.

Beck got in the Impala and head for the jewelers shop, she parked right outside of it, got out of the car, and went in.

"Excuse me please, Beck said to one of the employees, but do you do settings?"

"Certainly miss, what is it that you want set?" the employee asked

Beck opened her hand, showed him the poker chip, and said, "I'd like to have this set in a gold circle with a chain to match if its possible."

The employee looked at her with a frown, but said, "Certainly miss I can do that for you."

"Thank you, Beck replied handing over the chip, how long will it take?"

"Not too long if you're willing to wait twenty minutes or so I should have this set for you." the employee answered taking the chip

Beck nodded indicating that she would wait. While she waited for her order to be filled Beck perused the shops collection of jewelry. It was in a tall older display case where she found something that caught her eye.

Beck knew instantly that she would buy it and who it was meant for.

Twenty minutes later the poker chip was set just as Beck had requested and a lovely chain had been selected.

"There you are miss., the employee said handing it to her, then asked, Will there be anything else?"

Beck smiled, nodded her head, and pointed to the display case she had been looking at earlier that housed the item she wanted to purchase.

The jeweler shop employee came over to the case and Beck showed him exactly which item she wanted. The case was unlock and the item was taken out.

Both Beck and the employee went back to the register where the requested item was put into a box.

Beck's purchases were rung up. The amount was steep, but Beck didn't even bat an eyelash at the cost. She pulled out her credit card, handed it over to the cashier, signed the piece of paper he gave her, took her purchases, thanked him for his help, and left the store.

Back in the Impala Beck put her new necklace around her neck, started up the car, and went back to the motel.

Once she was back at the motel Beck made her way to the room where "her men" were at. She opened the door, upon reaching it, and walked in.

Beck looked at the three of them and smiled. All three here safe and sound.

"Sam, go get a booster shot unless you wanna keep dealing with that shit." Beck told Sam with a smile and a shake of her head

"Ok, Beck. Nice necklace." Sam said and headed out the door

Beck shook her head again and swatted Sam on his rear end as he head out the door.

Men!

"Dean, haven't you learned your lesson yet about too many cheeseburgers?" Beck asked rolling her eyes at him

Dean looked at the cheeseburger in his hand, she was right. Dean tossed it in the garbage can.

"Way to go, Becky." Dean told her

Dean then walked over to Becky pulled her into his arms and held her for a minute or two.

Beck was a bit shocked it faded rapidly though and she allowed herself to snuggle into Dean's embrace just for that minute or two.

"I'm sorry I swiped the Impala." Beck murmured against Dean's chest

"I'm actually glad you did, just don't make a habit of it ok?" Dean replied

Bobby cleared his throat and said, "Come on lets get the van loaded up."

Beck and Dean separated, looked at Bobby, then back at each other. They both knew something had to be said first.

"We need to talk first." Beck told Bobby

Beck grabbed Dean's hand, looked at him, and indicated that for him to grab a couple chairs. Dean let go of Beck's hand (reluctantly) and grabbed the chairs, placing them near Bobby.

Both of them sat down in the chairs and looked at Bobby.

"What?" Bobby asked the pair of them suspiciously

"You want to say something first or should I?" Beck turned to Dean and asked sweetly

"You go ahead, you're getting really good at telling people off." Dean returned playfully

"Why thank you, Mister." Beck grinned

"If you two are done complimenting each other, will you git it over with whatever it is." Bobby groused

"I wouldn't be getting an attitude with me if I were you, Bobby. Just because I'm being polite and am in a fairly decent mood does not mean I'm not pissed off with you." Beck warned

"I'd listen for a minute, Bobby she's not exactly someone to cross these days." Dean said backing Beck up

"Thank you Dean." Beck thanked Dean for his support

Beck then turned to Bobby and said in a deadly quiet voice, "Don't you god damn ever let me hear you talking about putting a bullet in your mouth again. Ending your own life is being a coward! What exactly are you living for?! Really? Are you so god damn selfish that Sam, Dean, and I aren't enough reasons alone for you! News Flash here: We. Love. You. Do us all a favor and get your head outta your ass! You are in that chair, because you wouldn't let a demon that was possessing you kill Dean. How is that a bad thing?

For the record while we're at it I have been in a wheelchair before, I have been paralyzed before and yea I know exactly how that feels! You're not useless! You will walk again its just gonna take time; so quit fucking bellyaching and deal with it, without the pity party!"

Dean looked at Beck who was now starting to cry and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Dean turned to Bobby and said, " She's right ya know, Sam and me ain't really got much family left. Hell Becky here is stuck somewhere without any. We're all she's got in this world and I can't take losing another family member so don't you ever let me or her hear you talk like that again."

"Thanks." Bobby said to Dean

"Yup, you gonna be ok while I start loading up the van and the Impala, Becky?" Dean asked

Beck wiped her eyes and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Dean rose to his feet, turn to Beck took her hands, and gently pulled her to her feet.

Beck looked at Dean confused and wondered what he was up to. Dean smirked at Beck's confusion, then pulled her back into is arms and kissed her.

Beck kissed him back, deciding not to question it.

Dean broke the kiss, grinned at Beck, and said, "I thought you had earned a kiss this time."

Beck laughed and watched as Dean left the motel room to load up the van along with the Impala.

"I'm sorry, honey. I hate this chair and most days I hate myself. Don't repeat this to them boys, they'll think I've gone soft, but I love you three too." Bobby said to Beck once her laughter had stopped

"Just don't go anywhere on me old man and we'll be just fine." Beck replied

Bobby nodded and gestured for Beck to come down to his level. Beck did as she was bid as she had when they had first met and he had mopped up blood on her head.

Bobby pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight.

Beck returned the hug and started to tear up a little again. Beck pulled back from the hug and Bobby seeing the tears grabbed a bandanna from his pocket to wipe them away, just as he had the blood when they had first met.

Beck climbed off Bobby's lap and gathered up the rest of the things left in the motel room. Bobby took some from her and together they headed out the door.

"There is something I gotta know girl." Bobby said as they entered the elevator

"Yea what's that?" Beck as she pushed the button to take them down to the parking lot

"How the hell did you manage it girl?!" Bobby demanded

"Beginner's Luck." Beck grinned with a shrug


	14. Hero!

Hero!

(Chapter Fourteen)

Beck was sitting in the motel waiting on the guys to show back up and tell her what was going on with this recent case.

From what Beck could tell Wellington, Ohio was just another boring town in Anywhereville USA. The fact that a man had been killed under mysterious circumstances though made the most interesting town in the U.S. at the moment.

The local cops were crying bear attack, yea sure cause bears followed people for that long and killed them like that without claw marks.

Idiots!

As Beck waited she watched the ending episodes of Season five of Supernatural. It was strange to have this advantage available to her and she was sincerely hoping, given where she was at now; along with how far away Judgment Day was she could find a way to keep both the guys safe. Beck turned off her media player as the credits began to roll they were never very interesting, sometimes they showed a sneak preview of "the road ahead" most of the time they didn't so she didn't bother with it this time.

Dean and Sam came walking in the motel room door. Beck looked up and smiled; she had been thinking that of all the motels they had stayed at so far that, while this one may not be the nicest it was the cutest.

"So what's the deal? What was this poor schmuck killed by?" Beck asked

"The Incredible Hulk." Dean said with a completely straight face

"Banner or Norton?" Beck replied with only the blink of an eyelash

Dean turned, looked at Sam, and laughed softly. Sam's face broke out into a grin as well and he shook his head.

"Dean asked the same thing when the widow told us." Sam explained

"Oh ok, so..?" Beck asked rotating her hand at the wrist trying to get some information out of them for once

"Turns out it was Lou Ferrigno Incredible Hulk." Dean replied smiling a little weirded out

"The old TV show Hulk, huh?" Beck asked lightly

"Yup." Dean said

"One of us needs to go check out the house for clues while the other does research." Sam said to Dean

"Yea, that sounds good." Dean agreed

"Excuse me, hello, hi there, remember me? What the heck am I doing?" Beck asked indignantly

"You can stay and do research or go check out the site too, Becky. Take your pick." Dean replied giving Beck a guilty smile for talking like she wasn't there with Sam

"Ok, so who's doing what?" Beck wanted to know

"Sammy why don't you go check out the house this time and I'll stay here doin the research." Dean offered

"Alright sounds good, Becks you wanna come with me or stay here with Dean?" Sam asked

Beck tilted her head for a moment and considered, generally she stayed at the motel unless both guys were checking out a site then she went too. She and Sam were usually the research team and did most of that kind of work together, field work was almost always Dean's thing.

But now Dean was staying in to do research and Sam was gong out for field work.

Decisions. Decisions.

"I need to get out of this motel room, the lime green and "That 70's Show" look this room has is making me nauseous. Let me put up my hair and I'll be ready to go in a minute Sam." Beck decided

"No rush." Sam grinned

Once Beck disappeared into the bathroom Dean took his chance to glare at Sam.

He was feeling a bit jealous that, once again, Becky seemed to prefer his baby brother's company to his own.

Sam smiled back at his brother's glare as innocently as possible. He loved it when Beck came or stayed with him, whatever her reasoning was didn't really matter to much to him.

Beck came out of the bathroom and as she passed Dean to join Sam; she noticed the put out look on Dean's face.

"Dean, something wrong?" Beck asked

"Nope, I'm good." Dean replied

Beck rolled her eyes she knew that tone in Dean Winchester's voice, it was a tone that clearly said "I'm going to pout and stomp my feet like a pissed off three year old, but I'm not gonna tell you why!", needless to say Beck found it vexing.

"You want us to bring you back a couple taco's and a coke?" Beck asked hoping that it would do as a pacifier

"Two steak taco's, huge fountain coke, and pie." Dean stipulated

"Of course how silly of me must always make sure there is pie." Beck cracked with a roll of her eyes

Sam shook his head and said, "See ya later bro."

"Later Sammy." Dean returned

"I'll meet you at the car, Becks." Sam said turning to Beck

"Ok Sam, I'll be there in minute or two." Beck replied sharing a look with Sam that said "My turn to deal with the toddler."

Sam went to the motel room door, opened it, looked back at Dean, shook his head, and headed for the Impala.

"What kind of pie do you want?" Beck asked Dean

Dean shrugged and replied, "Surprise me."

"Is there a reason for the cranktastic attitude or are you just trying to make your daily quota of annoying me?" Beck asked with a long suffered sigh

"Oh, I figure it's bout quota time, since you and Sammy get along so well someone's gotta keep you guessin'." Dean wise assed back

Beck raised an eyebrow at Dean's statement, but it was his tone that shed light on what the problem was.

Dean Winchester was jealous of his little brother, plain and simple.

Why was he jealous, because Beck's time on the job was usually given over to Sam.

Beck smiled at this revelation and then huffed out in exasperation and annoyance.

If Dean had wanted more of her time why hadn't he just said so?!

Honestly, Men!

Beck pulled her Blackberry out of her purse and tapped Sam's name, it rang only once before Sam answered.

"What's up Becks?" Sam asked from his end of the phone

"Change of plans Sammy, I'm gonna stay put and give Dean a hand with the research. Find out how we got The Incredible Hulk "icing" people for me will ya?" Beck informed Sam of the plan change

"Ok, Becks whatever you wanna do. Do you want me to still grab food?" Sam replied easily, understanding immediately how happy this change of plans would make is big brother

"No its fine Sam-I-Am, I'll drag "the toddler" down to the local diner and get us all food in a bit. Then he can pick out his own dang pie." Beck slightly giggled

"Alright Becks, see you two in a while then." Sam replied

"Yep, see you then. Bye Sam." Beck said and ended the call

Beck slid her phone into her purse, slung her purse over the back of the chair opposite Dean, and then moved it next to him.

"Okay mister what do you wanna do first grab some food or research this "bear attack"?" Beck asked

Dean grinned. Becky was staying with him and she was willing to go get pie, at the moment life was sweet.

"Food first then research." Dean grinned

"Okey dokey sounds good to me." Beck replied with a smile of her own

A few minutes later the pair were on the sidewalk heading away from the motel in search of a diner that did take-out. They found one after half an hour of searching that they could agree upon, they went in, placed their order, waited for their food, got it, paid for it, and headed back to the motel.

"I can't believe it took us an hour to find a place to get food and bring it back here." Beck bitched as she and Dean walked in the motel room door

"Yea, usually we have the car, makes it a lot faster." Dean agreed setting down the take-out bags on the table

"No, I can't believe it was so hard to find a decent restaurant that we could agree on." Beck laughed

Dean laughed too, generally he and Becky had similar tastes in food, but since his heart attack scare they both had been cautious of his diet.

Beck pulled out Sam's food and stuck it in the fridge; while Dean grabbed theirs, setting up near the laptop to work as well as eat.

Beck and Dean sat down to work as well as have something to eat together.

Soon enough they stumbled upon the information they were looking for and shortly after they had Sam returned.

"Hey." Sam said upon entering the motel room

"Find anything?" Dean asked

"Hi Sam, Dean we really need to work on your manners, "Find anything?", really that is not the proper way to greet someone." Beck admonished Dean

Sam laughed softly, leave it to Beck to get after Dean for something like proper greeting etiquette.

"Hello Becks, Sam greeted with a smile, and yea I saw the house."

"And?" Dean asked waiting for Sam to continue

"And there is a giant eight foot wide hole where the front door used to be almost like a..." Sam said unable to finish his sentence

"A Hulk sized hole." Dean finished for him

"Yay, we have comic book hero's running around killing people and the weirdness just keeps on coming." Beck grumbled

Both Winchesters turned and looked at Beck with a look of amusement; she had a point.

"So what did you two turn up?" Sam asked

Dean told him that it turned out that this guy was a regular "Hulk" himself siting spousal abuse, public incidents, and court ordered anger management classes.

Sam found it a bit ironic that a well known hot-head took out a local well known hot-head.

Dean agreed it was fishy. Sam put two and two together out loud saying it made sense. Dean wanted to know how. Sam told how he found at least five candy bar wrappers at the site, which he produced from his pocket and set on the table.

Dean put what Sam was saying together and came up with the same conclusion, The Trickster.

Dean grimly said, "Good, I've been wanting to gank that mother since mystery spot."

Sam asked if that was really a good idea, it might be more prudent to ally with the Trickster instead as they could use his help.

Dean disagreed the guy had killed him several times and forced Sam to relive it over and over again. Besides it wouldn't work to make alliances with monsters.

The brother's argued for a minute more and in the end Dean agreed to try it.

Beck felt alarm bells going off in her head, but couldn't remember what it was that was setting them off. She was certain it had to do with this particular job and the Trickster himself.

Damn, what the hell was it?!

The boys came up with a plan to wait until the next murder happened and then pounce.

Beck was not a fan of this plan.

She was not of the opinion that they should wait around until some poor schmuck bought it on what someone else considered justice.

Sam agreed it wasn't ideal, but it was the best that they had at the moment. Beck still protested, but let it go in lieu of worrying about why she couldn't place this particular case when she should know it.

Dean quietly agreed with Beck, but more on the premise that he wanted to kill the son of a bitch than anything else.

Soon enough the boys' police radio went off and it sounded like The Trickster had struck again.

The three of them loaded up the Impala and went to the warehouse where all the craziness was supposed to be going down.

When they arrived no one was there, this was supposed to be a murder site.

Where the hell were the cops?!

As they headed into the building to check things out Beck's memory kicked in and she cried out, "Dean! Sam! Wait! Stop!"

*SMACK!*

The door swung shut. Too late now they were trapped.

Dean, Sam, and Beck found themselves as characters in Dean's soap opera "Dr. Sexy MD". Dean was loving it and trying not to drool. Sam and Beck were less pleased.

Beck was cussing herself out for not remembering sooner.

Sam got himself slapped by a mellow dramatic nurse who told him he was a "brilliant, brilliant coward".

The three of them roamed around the hospital looking for a way out, Dean pointing out who each of the characters were as they went.

The realization that Dean adored this soap opera dawned on Sam and it was starting to amuse.

Beck was already aware of it and was finding more obnoxious than funny at that particular moment.

A few minutes later and the hero of Dr Sexy MD, Dr. Sexy himself was strolling up to them and Dean was trying very hard not to act like a teenage fan girl; failing miserably at it, but trying never the less.

Turned out Dr. Sexy was not really Dr. Sexy but the Trickster.

Sam tried to reason with him, but Dean had been right alliances with things like him just didn't work.

The Trickster made a deal with the three of them play the game and he'd let them out.

The boys didn't understand and were given no quarter to as their "host" had disappeared.

But Beck had a pretty good idea that she did know what this pain in the ass was up to and she didn't like it.

At first the boys were pissed and fighting against the scenario they and Beck had been placed in.

Sam almost got slapped by the same nurse with the same line again. He dodged it this time and asked, "What the hell?"

Sam tried to tell her he wasn't a doctor and that none of this was real. She had a melt down and became mellow dramatic all over again.

Dean tried to do the same thing with a patient, going so far as to lose his temper. All that did was get him shot.

Beck watched neither playing along nor fighting back, but after Dean got shot she took her roll as head hospital nurse seriously and assisted Sam in saving Dean from his life threatening gun-shot.

Just as Sam started to, with Beck's assistance, operate the channel changed.

The three of them were now trapped in what appeared to be a (bad) made for TV horror movie. Sam and Dean appeared to the heroes; poor Beck gained the role of the damsel in distress. They were in some sort of abandoned psychiatric hospital where one gruesome inmate still lived and fancied himself a game show host in a game of life or death.

"Hello boys, were gonna play a little game." The apparent villain/psychopath told them

"Like hell we are!" Dean shot back

"Oh, are you sure about that? What do you think honey, think you can convince "your men" to play?" Mr. Wacko said turning to Beck

A bright light came on over Beck's head and the boys saw her now clearly. All the poor girl was wearing was her superman tank and matching boy shorts.

As an added bonus it appeared that Beck was hanging from a meat hook, attached to the ceiling, bound with rope at her wrists and ankles.

Luckily there was no gag.

"Um...guys do me a favor and figure this out quickly, because this is so not any fun." Beck called out trying to keep the fear out of her voice

"What do we have to do?" Sam asked

"Whatever is written on the cards, Sammy-boy." the nut job hissed

"What's the first card say?!" Dean demanded

"Lucky you big mouth you get to go first. Here are three needles, one brings death, one brings sleep, and the final one will earn you your sought for kiss. Chose and stab her with it." the psychopath told Dean

"Are you nuts! I'm not gonna stick Becky with anything that could potentially kill her!" Dean yelled in response

"Too bad. Sorry darlin looks like you pay the price." the psycho crooned at Beck

Before Beck had time to ask exactly what the price was supposed to be three sharp whip cracks came down hard and fast across her back.

The blows happened to quickly for Beck to keep herself from crying out and after they were over Beck was grateful that her hair had fallen in her face so as to hide it from "her men".

"Oh god Becky! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Dean cried out to Beck moving towards her

"No, no, no, Prince Charming is forbidden to take one more step unless he'd like to see his princess earn another punishment." the loony giggled

A moment later a door off to the side swung open and there was Cas.

"Where have you three been you've been missing for two days?!" Cas demanded, walking towards the Winchesters

"My hero, but how bout getting us outta here first and getting explanations outta us later, if you please!" Beck sang out

"Rebecca, that looks severely uncomfortable. I'm getting you three out of here!" Cas declared, turning to observe Beck in her current predicament

Suddenly Cas disappeared in a blur of faulty vertical hold and pixels.

"Sorry, outside help is against the rules of this game and the boss don't like your pretty boy angel." Mr. Psychotic snickered

"Oh, great." Beck mumbled audibly

"Your turn Sammy-Lad, wanna save the girl you gotta do what's on the card. Ready?" the psycho sing song

"Sammy don't, you don't know what that card's gonna say!" Dean told Sam

"I think we have to play this out. Look, Dean it worked last time when I had to pretend to be a doctor. It should work this time too." Sam reasoned

"You willing to take the chance that Sam's right Becky?" Dean called out

"What other options do I have?! Another punishment?! Go for it Sam, I trust you." Beck called back, pain slipping into her voice

"Ready pally-boy, here's your card you have to carve your name in pretty little Becky's skin. You have three knives to choose from one is very sharp, one is just a knife, and one is a rusty blade. Here's the catch they all look the same. Chose or pretty little Becky-girl gets another punishment." their captor told Sam

"Sam, don't!" Dean ground out

"Do I get a choice where you carve your name at?" Beck asked in a quavering voice

Sam looked at the three knives, grabbed one from its resting place, walked toward Beck, and at the last second plunged it into the psycho who made them play this sick game.

Beck breathed an audible sigh of relief and the channel changed again.

A moment later boys were doing a commercial for genital herpes suppressant, well Sam was and Dean got lucky being an extra.

Beck got even luckier as it seemed that she was back in their motel room watching said commercial and trying not to bust up laughing at Sam's predicament.

After the commercial was over the TV appeared to flip off on its own and Dean was back making a very large sandwich.

Beck watched Dean make his sandwich with a "What the hell are you doing?!" look on her face.

Dean put away his condiments, turned, looked at his sandwich, and said, "I'm going to need a bigger mouth."

*Canned Laughter*

"Oh for pity sakes!" Beck huffed

*More Canned Laughter*

Dean did his best to look cute and play along with this stupid game.

Sam came in the door a moment later.

*Audience Hooting And Catcalls Ensue*

"Hi there Sam, what's happening?" Dean asked in his best sitcom voice

"Oh, nothing just the end of the world." Sam replied as caviler as possible

Dean did his best to look cute again and give his best "big brother" amusement look.

Sam looked down at Dean's huge sandwich and said, "You're going to need a bigger mouth."

Dean turned to his little brother with his best (though fake) "That's what I just said!" look.

"You two sound like dorks." Beck said from the bed with her head bent onto one hand

"Becky why would we need forks?" Dean asked

*Audience Sniggers*

Beck raised her head looked at Dean and said, "Not forks! Dorks! Dorks!"

*Audience Burst Into Canned Laughter*

Dean and Sam looked at each other then at Beck. Both Winchester's looked uncomfortable and at a loss for words; Beck on the other hand just looked irritable and like she was ready to gank the Trickster herself.

"How long do we have to keep doin' this?" Dean asked

*Canned Laughter From Audience*

"I dunno. Maybe forever? We might die in here." Sam replied with a tense smile

*More Canned Laughter From Audience*

"How is that funny? Vultures." Dean addressed the unseen audience, looking as annoyed as Beck felt

*Another Bout of Canned Audience Laughter*

Cas burst into the room and exchanged looks with Beck and the boys.

*Audience Catcalls Appreciatively*

"Cas, thank god!" Beck cried out jumping off the bed

"You ok?" Dean asked

"I don't have much time." Cas said

"What happened?" Sam asked concerned

"I got out. Listen to me something is not right, this thing was much more powerful than it should be." Cas told them

"What thing, the trickster?" Dean asked

"If it is a trickster." Cas replied

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

A moment later Cas was thrown against the wall by some invisible force before he could answer Sam's question.

Beck cried out in surprise and ran to make sure her angel friend was alright.

"The Trickster" came bounding into the room and cried out, "Hello!"

*Uproarious Audience Applause Filled the room*

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." "The Trickster" called out to the audience

Both the Winchester brothers jumped back and looked at him in surprise. Beck on the other hand looked at him from her position, next to Cas, helping him up from off the floor with mutinous fury.

As he stood and turned to look at the "Trickster", Beck noticed that Cas now had duct tape on his mouth.

"You hurt him!" Beck said angrily

"Oh, he'll be alright." "The Trickster" replied and then to Cas, "Hi Castiel!"

Cas looked at the boys and tried to tell them something important without words, but the meaning was lost.

Beck however was almost positive she knew what Cas wanted to tell the guys, but since this whole mess had started her memory had been swisscheesed.

"The Trickster" flicked his fingers and Cas was gone again in another sweep of pixels and, this time, faulty horizontal hold.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean demanded

"Relax, he'll live...maybe." "The Trickster" replied

"Maybe?!" Beck cried indignantly giving voice to what was clearly on Dean and Sam's faces

Dean finally lost his patience, stalked up to "The Trickster" and told him he was done playing his games. They got it, about playing their roles. "The Trickster" told them that that was only half the game. Sam wanted to know what he meant.

"He wants you and Dean to be Lucifer and Michael's vessels." Beck said flatly

"Give the little lady a prize!" "The Trickster" smiled

"Fuck off!" Beck growled back

"We say yes the world ends." Sam said

"He doesn't care about that Sam." Beck told Sam grimly

"Heaven or Hell which side are you on?" Dean demanded

"I'm not on either side." "The Trickster" replied

"Yea right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer which one is it?" Dean said with disdainful disbelief

"You listen to me you arrogant dick, "The Trickster" fumed, I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s, believe me."

"Hmm. Oh you're somebody's bitch." Dean insultingly replied

The Trickster" quickly became angry, grabbed Dean by his shirt collar with both hands, spun him around and slammed him against the door.

"Let go of him!" Beck yelled

"Then make sure your boyfriend never presumes to know what I am again and that they suck it up an accept their responsibilities." "The Trickster snarled back at her

"And if we don't." Sam came back with

"Then you'll stay here, in TV land, forever. Three hundred channels and uh, nothin's on." "The Trickster replied

"The Trickster" snapped his fingers and the channel changed for a third time.

This time Sam and Dean found themselves walking into a strip/exotic dance club called TJ's.

Beck was no where in sight, had "The Trickster" sent her somewhere like he had with Cas?

The boys didn't know and it bothered both of them to the point that Dean couldn't even enjoy his surroundings.

"What kind of show do you think this is?" Sam asked unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice

Dean shrugged scanning the room there was no sign of either Becky or "The Trickster"; he then indicated for Sam to follow him to the bar. Sam picked up on his signal and a few moments later both Winchesters were seated on bar stools.

"Usual?" the bartender asked as if he knew them

"Uh, yea sure, thanks." Sam replied for both he and Dean

"Yup, the bartender said as he poured their drinks and then, she's on next, hell of a woman you got there Dean."

"What?" Dean asked confused

The bartender didn't hear, he had moved on to the next set of costumers.

A moment later the loud speaker came on and a voice was heard to say, "Gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for, MISS JEWEL!"

The lights dimmed in the rest of the club and the ones on the stage lit up. The speakers started playing Usher's YEAH!

From behind the back curtain a sexy blonde young woman clad in a skimpy outfit, stiletto heels, fishnet stockings, expertly done makeup and fake jewels across her eyes slide gracefully out.

As Jewel began to dance to the music, losing little bits of clothing here and there the men began to catcall, howl, slide money in her shoe or g-string, and one even proposed.

Dean's jaw dropped to the ground.

Becky?

Dean swatted Sam's arm with the back of his hand and when he had his attention he pointed to the sultry blonde dancer on the stage.

Sam stared at the woman Dean had pointed to. Could that really be their Beck?

As the music progressed the other men in the club seemed to begging "Jewel" for something. A sultry indulgent smile slide across "Jewel's" lips as she nodded her assent. The men made bridges with their legs and "Jewel" used them to make her way to each table top which she briefly dance on; until she was on the bar and finished the song dancing there.

At the end of the song "Jewel" crouched down right in front of Dean, smiled, and placed her, barely clad, rear on the bar.

"Enjoy the show Dean?" "Jewel" asked

"Becky?" Dean asked in return

"You were expecting maybe Jessica Rabbit?" Beck/"Jewel" giggled

"Wow, Becks that was..." Sam said impressed

"Thanks Sam." Beck replied

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Dean wanted to know

"I used to work on call at this very club Dean, and Jewel is my real stage name." Beck replied

"I get what kind of show this is now." Sam said

"Reality or something like it." Beck guessed

"I'm thinking so." Sam replied

Dean licked his lips, grabbed Becky by the waist, and pulled her off the bar. His heart was hammering at her close proximity and another part of his anatomy was going a little wacko at just the sight of her like this.

"You used to work here?" Dean said trying not to choke on his lust

"Yup, college girl needing extra cash when her legit job don't cover it is pretty common mister." Beck explained easily

"You got some clothes you can put on?" Dean asked (wishing he hadn't)

"Yea, my dressing room is just behind the stage." Beck/ "Jewel" replied

"Wanna backstage tour?" She asked next

Dean quickly stripped off his leather jacket and flung it around Beck/ "Jewel's" shoulders. Out of habit Beck/ "Jewel" quickly slid her arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

Instead of doing its office of giving the appearance of Beck/ "Jewel" being decently clad, the jacket had the opposite effect of enhancing her already barely there lingerie.

Dean groaned, the woman was already a knockout in her everyday clothes and looks. Did she really have to look so damn irresistible on top of it too?

Sam, on the other hand, grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Hell yeah, he wanted a backstage tour! Who wouldn't?

Particularly after seeing Beck or rather "Jewel" dance like that.

Sam wasn't usually one for places like this, but seeing as how it would give them a peek at Beck's life before them, he was willing to give it a chance, at least that was the reason he planned on giving if questioned.

The boys looked at each other, then back at their female friend, they both rose from their bar stools, and followed her to her dressing room.

"Hey Jewel! Nice act girl! Sure you don't wanna quit that college gig of yours and do this full time!?" a raven haired beauty asked as "Jewel" and the boys passed her

"I don't think that Dean would like that idea too much Star!" another girl with auburn hair called in answer for Jewel

Jewel laughed and shook her head as she along with the boys entered her dressing room.

"Who was the chick with the red hair?" Dean asked

"That's Amber and the raven haired chick is Star. They dance here full time." Jewel replied

"Stage names?" Sam inquired

"Yup." Jewel replied and then said, "Give me a sec and I'll be dressed."

Jewel stepped behind a screen; first she took off Dean's jacket and draped it over the top of the screen. Second she stripped off the bottom half of her lingerie. Next to go was what was left of the top half of her lingerie.

"Sammy, can you hand me my silk robe hanging up on the back of the door please?" Jewel (slowly transforming back into Beck) requested

"Sure, Sam replied retrieving the robe for her and handing it over, here ya go."

"Thank you, Sam." came the reply from behind the screen as she took the robe and put it on

Clad in only the silk robe, fish net stockings, stiletto heels, and stage makeup "Jewel" (still in the process of transforming herself back into Beck) emerged from behind the screen.

She strode over to her dressing table, sat down upon its cushioned seat, removed her stilettos, fish net stockings and started to remove her stage makeup.

Sam and Dean watched as Beck slowly emerged from the exotic dancer "Jewel".

The makeup now removed, along with all the other costume trappings, Beck looked more like herself. More like the woman both the Winchester boys had come to know and love.

Beck grabbed the hairbrush from the dressing table; in quick yanking stokes she tamed her hair back into its usual look and bound it into a ponytail.

A moment later Beck grabbed a neatly folded piled of clothes sitting next to Dean on the love seat and, again, stepped behind the screen.

Once behind the screen Beck put on her regular clothes and had made the full transformation back to normal.

"Ready to go and see if we can bag that pain in the ass?" Beck asked as she emerged from behind the screen

"Yup, lets go." Dean said only a little thickly

"Yea, ready whenever." Sam replied

Beck slid her arm into Sam's, grabbed Dean's hand with her free one, and the three of them made their way out of "Jewel's" dressing room back to the bar. Upon reaching the bar the bartender asked if the boys cared for another drink and if "Jewel" wanted one for the road. The bartender was politely turned down and the three head for the exit when Sam spotted a youngish man with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey, check out sweet tooth over there." Sam bent down and said in Beck's ear

"You thinking that its the Trickster?" Beck said in a low voice back while Sam was still bent towards her

"Let's find out." Sam replied and steered the three of them in "sweet tooth's" direction

As they made their way towards "sweet tooth"; Beck tugged Dean closer to her, indicated to the guy with the lollipop, and told him Sam suspicions. Dean's eyes narrowed, he had enough of this shit.

The son of a bitch had done something to Cas, gotten him shot, placed Beck in danger, and was expecting Sam to say yes to Lucifer as well as him saying yes to Michael. This mother needed to be ganked.

They reached the "sweet tooth" guy and polite conversation began, plus some old school flirting on Beck's part. The guy was giving every indication that he was the "Trickster".

Dean restrained himself from wasting the guy beautifully until the creep had the audacity to cop a feel on Becky. Dean broke the leg off of a wooden chair and used it like a stake, plunging it deep into the guys heart killing him.

A man behind Dean started to laugh, long, loud, and audibly. Dean turned around and looked at the laughing man as Dean looked at him the man's face transformed revealing the "Trickster".

"You got the wrong guy, idiot!" "The Trickster" laughed

"Did we?" Dean replied

From behind "The Trickster" with another broken table leg, Beck stabbed him in the back, clear through to the heart. "The Trickster" crumpled and fell to the ground, dead.

The club scene disappeared and the three of them were standing back in the warehouse staring down at the dead creature of the floor. They all looked at each other and silently went back to the Impala.

Once back at the motel Beck cleaned up the moldy food from the table and out of the refrigerator, Sam flopped down on he and Beck's bed on his back; draping his arm over his eyes, and Dean went to the bathroom to clean up.

"I'm worried, you two, Dean said brushing his teeth, what that son of a bitch did to Cas. You know, where is he?"

Dean wiped his mouth with a towel and looked around. He did not see either Sam or Beck, he frowned.

"Sam? Becky? Sammy? Rebecca? Where are you?" Dean called and got no reply from either or

Dean tried Sam's cell phone a couple time and got voice mail.

He grabbed his jacket and headed to the Impala to go looking for his brother as well as his Becky.

Once in the car Dean tried Sam's cell phone again and left a message, "Sam, it's me. Where the hell did you go? Is Becky with you?"

Dean hung up his phone and heard Sam's voice ask, "Dean?"

Dean turned and looked around seeing no Sam he called out, "Sam? Where are you?"

"I don't know. Came Sam's voice then, Oh, crap. I don't think we killed the "Trickster".

Sam had become the Impala. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, for a moment he was dumbfounded. Dean now wondered where Becky was, he was also sure that when she found out Sam was the Impala she would laugh her pretty little ass off.

Dean turned the key starting up Impala Sam and began to drive.

"Did you try calling Beck's phone yet?" Impala Sam asked after they had been on the road a little while

"No." Dean replied reopening his open and dialing Beck's number

The phone rang once. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The phone rang twice. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"I'm not the only one who needs a ring back, Becky." Dean grumbled

"Gotta particular song in mind, Mister?" Beck's voice asked from her end of the phone

"Becky! Thank god, where are you?" Dean demanded

"Hell, if I know Dean. On the side of some back road, by the looks of it. I think the "Trickster" is still alive to by the way." Beck replied

"Yea, we got that one believe me." Dean told her

"Ok what happened?" Beck asked

"Sit tight and we'll come find you. You have to see this." Dean said with a grin

"Okay, just track the GPS signal in my phone and you should find me fairly quickly." Beck replied

"Yup, just stay put we're on our way." Dean answered

"Ok, see ya then." Beck replied

Both hung up.

Fortunately tracking the GPS in Beck's phone was unnecessary as a few minutes later Impala Sam spotted her sitting on a large rock in a small ditch off the shoulder of the road they were driving on.

Dean stopped Impala Sam, leaned over, and opened the passenger door for Beck.

Beck climbed in, shut the passenger door, and buckled her seat belt.

"Hey Dean. Um...where is Sam? Isn't he with you?" Beck asked

"I'm here Becks." Sam said

"You are the car?!" Beck choked out trying not to die of laughter

Dean grinned. Hey if they were going to be stuck in a Knight Rider parody at least it was Sam who had to be the car. Dean restarted Impala Sam and they were off again.

"Okay stake didn't work. So, what is this another trick?" Dean asked

"I don't know. Sam's voice came in reply from the center dash, Maybe the stake didn't work cause its not a trickster."

"What d'ya mean?" Dean asked

"I mean, you heard Cas. He said that this thing's too powerful to be a trickster." Sam replied

"Yea and did ya see the way he looked at Cas. Almost like he knew him." Dean agreed

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Micheal and Lucifer." Sam continued

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed

"What?" Sam asked

"I think I know what were dealing with." Dean replied

Beck sighed and looked at Dean. Dean looked at Beck and frowned in askance at her.

Beck nodded her head and said, "Yes, Dean. He's an angel, to be more specific an Archangel. He does know him, Sam. They're brothers, just not close like you two are."

"Great, came Sam's voice, how are we going to do this?"

"I gotta plan." Dean replied

They drove until they got to a wilderness park area.

Dean and Beck got out of Impala Sam.

Beck followed Dean to the trunk, he opened it, and pulled out a jar of holy oil. Beck grinned, took it from him and poured it in a circle in front of Impala Sam. She brought it back to Dean, who put it in Impala Sam's trunk and arranged things a bit.

"Dean." Sam said

"What?!" Dean grumpily called back

"That feels really uncomfortable." Sam complained

Beck tried not to giggle, as she could just see Sam squirming with discomfort in her minds eye.

Dean on the other hand gave his brother the car a put out look.

Dean slammed the trunk and Sam said, "OW!"

Beck giggled and followed Dean as he stalked to the hood of Impala Sam.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Sam asked in a increasingly mechanical voice

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean returned

"Don't worry, Sammy Racer. It'll work." Beck said with teasing reassurance

"All right you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean yelled

"Should I honk?" Sam asked 

"That's not gonna be necessary, Sammy." Beck giggled slightly

No sooner had she said that "The Trickster" appeared_._

"Wow. Sam, get a load of the rims on you." "The Trickster said

"Eat me." Sam returned 

The Trickster" whistled and asked, "Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Wo-wo-whoa, not so fast. Nobody's goin' anywhere until Sam has 0pposable thumbs." Dean stipulated

"What's the difference? Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another." "The Trickster" returned 

Dean gave him a look, "the Trickster" snapped his fingers, and Sam stepped out of the car.

"Sammy!" Beck cried happily, strode over to Sam, threw her arms around him for a hug

Sam returned Beck's hug and picked her up making her laugh, and say, "Put me down Sammy!"

Sam and Beck joined Dean. Sam flicked a lighter, threw it down; a ring of holy fire went up around the Trickster.

"Try to get out of that, Gabriel." Beck said calling "The Trickster" out

The Trickster laughed, then turned sober and the scene flipped back to the empty warehouse.

"Well played, boys. Well played Rebecca. Where'd you get the holy oil?" "The Trickster" wanted to know

_"_Well you might say we pulled it outta Sam's ass" Dean cracked

"Oh, Dean." Beck moaned at the bad joke shaking her head

"Where'd I screw up?" Gabriel asked

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam replied

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon. That and Becky got her memory back." Dean finished up

"Meaning?" Gabriel inquired

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talkin' about their own family." Dean explained

"When I touched Cas after you thuwmped him against the wall, the Swiss Cheese holes in my memory started to fill." Beck said finishing up the explanation

"I'm sorry you're stuck here, sweetheart. For the record I didn't bring you here." Gabriel said looking directly at Beck

"I know you didn't and I'm starting to get a pretty good idea who did, but thank you anyways. Now will you please give us back Castiel?" Beck said

"And if I don't?" Gabriel parroted Sam from earlier

"Then I'll let these two deep fry you in holy oil and trust me, Dean is itching to gank you. His word not mine." Beck replied

Gabriel snapped his fingers, Castiel appeared, injured and breathing hard.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked

Castiel glared at Gabriel and said,"I'm fine. Hello Gabriel."

"Hey bro., Gabriel returned, How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess: awful." 

"Okay, we're outta here. Sam, Becky, Cas c'mon. Dean said

The four of them walked to the door.

Gabriel his voice in growing panic asked, "Uh... okay. Hey, guys? So, so what? Huh? You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" 

Beck looked at him from the exit and replied, "No. We're not. By the way, this isn't about a fight between your brothers, or a destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!"

Gabriel stared at her; Dean pulled the extinguisher lever, putting out the holy fire.

"Don't say we never did anything for you!" Dean said

Dean opened the metal door for Beck, grabbed her hand, and tugged on it causing her to follow him out. Sam followed his brother and his female friend out the door to the Impala. Cas stayed behind for a moment to make sure that when the holy oil ring of fire went out, Gabriel did not go after the Winchester's or Rebecca. Once Cas was satisfied that this was not going to happen he followed the others to the Impala.

"All that stuff he was spouting in there...is he telling the truth?" Dean asked Beck

"He believes he is. He also believes that your destiny is not subject to change, mine did so we'll just have to wait and see about you two huh?" Beck returned evasively

"So what do we do?" Dean asked

"I don't know." Sam replied

"Take it as it comes and fight back even if it won't do any good?" Beck suggested with a sarcastic smile

"Right about now, I wish I was back on a TV show." Dean said

"Yea, me too." Sam agreed

"You two are nuts. I'd rather our usual crazy than that." Beck told the two boys

Sam and Dean both opened their car doors. Dean climbed in his side, Beck slide in the passenger side first and then Sam climbed in shutting his door behind him.

Dean fired up the Impala and they head back to the motel. Back at the motel the three of them packed up, loaded up the Impala, and left Wellington, Ohio.


	15. Telephone!

Telephone!

(Chapter Fifteen)

"For the record I'd appreciate it if we didn't run into anymore of your insane family." I told Cas as flopped down on Dean's motel bed and threw my arm over my eyes

Recently Sam, Dean, and myself had run into the Archangel Gabriel, who was masquerading as a "Trickster". He trapped us in TV Land. We had been forced to belt out cheesy lines and be thrown into wild (sometimes stupid) circumstances, needless to say it wasn't any fun. For example; Dean got shot, Sam got herpes, and I got my back whipped to ribbons. I'd been developing scars. At least I hoped they were scars cause it was either that or a really nasty infection.

We had been on the road several days without stopping. We, three humans, were mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. The decision to stop had been Deans, mainly because he was driving. I picked up the tab for the rooms that time, mainly because I don't have to use bogus credit cards or anything like that to pay for what I need, that and I wanted to.

So like I said here I was flopped on Dean's bed on my back and I've only marginally dealt with my back. Marginally dealing with it by the way consists of Advil and doing my best to clean it in roadside rest stops during potty breaks.

At that moment though it appeared that the Advil was doing shit to help because I was pain.

Good thing I thought to cover my eyes.

Too bad that doesn't work with Cas.

"Rebecca, take off your shirt." Cas ordered me

I took my arm off my eyes and sat up. It was really hard not to laugh, both Sam and Dean looked at Cas as if he'd lost his mind.

The looks on their faces was really funny.

But laughing at that point would not have been a good idea as I was already in pain and laughing would have made it hurt more.

"Cas, what the hell?!" Dean demanded

"What about hell, Dean?" Cas asked

"Never mind its fine, Dean." I said heading the argument, I knew Cas wouldn't understand, off at the pass

I peeled off my baby blue spaghetti strap top (the one I came to this alternate universe thing in) and turned on the bed to allow Cas to examine my back.

"Rebecca, the cuts from the whip you received have opened." Cas told me

"No shit. I thought they might have." I replied

"Becks, why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked me

"Gee, mom I don't know. Maybe cause I didn't think ya needed to know." I replied waspishly

"Hey Becky, you don't need to snap at Sammy. He's right if you're hurt we need to know." Dean told me

"Yea, you need to know. Sure, just like I need to listen to you bitch, moan, and blame yourself for the lashes on my back. Makes perfect sense." I sarcastically agreed

"Please sit still Rebecca while I attempt to do this." Cas requested of me

"Do what?" I asked back

"Clean the cuts and doctor them." Cas replied absently

"Oh, okay. Thank you Cas." I replied

"You are welcome." Cas replied

"Sam, will you please get me some warm water, a wash cloth, and something to bandage Rebecca's back with?" Cas asked Sam

"Yea, sure Cas." Sam replied and walked off to get the items that Cas had asked for

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked awkwardly

"Sit in front of Rebecca and keep her mind off the fact that this will hurt." Cas instructed Dean

Dean sat down in front of me as per Cas's instructions.

We didn't speak, I was cranky; needing sleep and a cigarette.

Dean was wigged out over my back, overtired himself, and probably just wasn't sure what to say.

After a minute Cas started working on my back and yea, it hurt like a son of a bitch. I shut my eyes tight and a moment later my head was resting on Dean's shoulder for support.

"You want some bourbon?" Dean asked me softly

"Mmmm." I softly whimpered back my agreement and nodded my head just to make sure Dean understood

Dean leaned down sideways to near his feet where his bag was. He pulled out a bottle of bourbon and smirked at my relieved face.

"You want it in a coffee cup or straight?" Dean teasingly asked me

I grabbed the bottle out of his hand, unscrewed that top, and took a rather large drink.

Unfortunately in the process of doing that I interrupted Cas's doctoring and the angel let out an exasperated noise of impatience at me.

"Sorry Cas." I apologized

"Try not to do that again, please Rebecca." Cas said to me in reply

"Right." I replied

Dean chuckled and then looked at me with his "serious" face.

"What?" I asked him

"You hide shit like that again, I'll kick your pretty little ass." Dean told me

"I'll make sure not to get caught hiding shit, mister." I lightly laughed

"Better not." Dean slung back

I looked at Dean and sighed (loving him just a little bit more for his concern), I then smirked and gestured for him to come closer.

Dean raised an eyebrow at me, but did as I asked.

When he was close enough and the pain in my back from Cas's doctoring was just becoming a problem I leaned the rest of the way towards him and slammed my lips against his own.

Talk about a distraction from the pain.

Sam cleared his throat and that was enough for me to separate my lips from Deans. Apparently, judging by the look on Dean's face, Dean had, had no thoughts of our kiss ending only continuing into more.

"Hands up." Sam said to walking over with a t-shirt in his hands

I complied with what Sam wanted and allowed him to slip one of his t-shirts over my head so that it would not interfere with my bandages.

"Hold out your hand." Sam instructed next

Again I did as he asked and again Sam did something for my benefit by putting a couple of Vicodin he had saved in my opened hand.

"Thanks Sammy." I said gratefully, giving him one of my usual smiles

" Your welcome, just no more booze ok?" Sam stipulated

"Whatever you say Sam-I-am." I replied with a fond shake of my head

I turned to thank Cas again for his doctoring, but like usual with Cas he was gone again. That guy really reminds me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland sometimes.

"Gone again." I sighed

"I hate when he does that." Dean groused

Sam only nodded his agreement as he changed into his pj's.

Dean followed his little brothers in suit the next moment.

I looked at both of them, for me this was fun. They had both already seen me in a lot less.

"Enjoying the show, Becky-Love?" Dean grinned at me

I tilted my head to the side as if I was thinking about it and then I said, "Dean darlin, I'm injured not dead."

The three of us busted up laughing which for the record really does hurt if you have open whip marks on your back covered by bandages.

Thank god for the Vicodin.

Speaking of, at that moment I got very sleepy and so to get ready for bed myself I just pulled off my shoes and jeans. I could easily sleep in Sam's t-shirt.

Hell, I'd done it tons of times before without my back being covered in bandages. So this was no real stretch for me.

A moment later Dean was back on the bed with me and I was seriously contemplating staying put with him for the night as I was doped, hurt, and really tired.

Sam took the decision out of my hands though when he came over to Dean's bed where I sat, crouched down, and looked at me expectantly.

I smiled, looked at him adoringly (if sleepily), and opened my arm like a fairy tale princess about to be carried away by her knight in shining armor.

Which is exactly what Sam did, all of two or three steps to our bed; where he gently placed me and helped me get under the covers.

I was going to suggest a bedtime movie to the guys, but before I could I was out.

When I woke up I looked at the digital clock on the night stand, it read eleven forty-five in the morning.

I groaned and stretched. My back was stiff and sore; I also really needed a cup of strong coffee.

"Why on earth did you two let me sleep so late?" I asked sitting up feeling a bit out of it

No, answer.

"Dean? Sam?" I called out looking around for the two of them

Still no answer.

I looked around and neither Sam nor Dean are anywhere in sight. I looked at the night stand again and saw my phone. I picked up my phone and saw that I had a voice message. I called my voice message machine hoping it was from one of the boys to tell me where they had gone and why in the world they didn't wake me up to go.

The voice message was from Dean: "Becky, where the hell are you?! You just disappeared! How the hell did you do that? One minute we were driving down the back roads to respond to Chuck's text to Sammy, you sleeping peacefully in the backseat, the next you're gone."

I had no memory of Sam getting a text from Prophet of the Lord and "Supernatural" author Chuck Shirley, so I didn't know what Dean was talking about there.

Dean then went on (thankfully) to say: "Sammy got a text from the guy who writes books about our lives, well me and Sam's. But you probably already know about that. Anyways, the text Sam got said that it was a dire emergency and we needed to get there fast, so we loaded up the Impala. Sam carried you out, Sleeping Beauty, and put you in the car. We were haulin' ass to make it to Chuck when you disappeared. Call me back so we know you are alright, woman."

Woman!

Since when the hell does Dean call me woman?!

"Good-morning, Miss Lindsey." an oily voice greeted me

I looked over at the bed that Dean had been sleeping in and sitting there was Zachariah.

Aw Shit, this is not what I needed!

"What do you want?!" I demanded

"Only to have our long overdue "talk"." Zachariah answered

"I have nothing to say to you." I told him flatly

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me

"Yes." I replied stubbornly

"Perhaps if I gave you some incentive you'd be more willing to cooperate with me." Zachariah said in his oily snake oil salesman voice

A moment later it felt as if my back was on fire, like someone had ripped open the wounds on my back and poured alcohol on them.

A cried out in surprise and pain. As quickly as the blink of an eye a warm light ensued, the pain was gone, and so was Zachariah.

I was also no longer in the hotel room I had woken up in.

"What in the world?" I wondered out loud

"I'm not of this "world" as you put it, but I am responsible for getting you away from Zachariah." I heard an unfamiliar voice say

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked looking around

"I'm not sure you'd like the answer very much." the voice answered

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't I be the judge of that?" I asked

"If you wish." Whoever it was replied

A moment later I saw a tall gangly man, he smiled at me, and I sucked in a large (maybe even frightened) breath.

I had been rescued from Zachariah by Lucifer.

Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire!

My phone jingled alerting me to another voice message.

I wondered who it was this time.

Bobby? Sam? Dean? Cas? Ellen? Jo?

"Go ahead and check your voice mail, Beck." Satan told me kindly

"Alright, thank you." I replied

Once again I dialed my voice messenger and waited to hear my message.

This time the message was from Sam: " Hey Becks, its Sam. I hope you're ok. Kinda surprised we haven't heard from you yet. Well, the text message from Chuck turned out to be a false alarm and it wasn't even sent by Chuck, it was sent by our "Super fan" Becky, ya know what Dean calls you." (Here Sam sniggers)

"Not funny Sammy." I mumbled

Sam's voice message goes on to say: "Turns out that we are at the first ever "Supernatural Convention." We've seen a number of people dressed like us or Bobby or the Scarecrow God or Ash, ext. Dean and I were completely stunned at what we saw people were chatting in costume, buying and selling "Supernatural" stuff and it was all rather freaky.

Both Dean and I were completely livid at the idea that they suggested we had incestuous and homosexuality is supposed to be some sort of "hunt" later and Dean is ready to kill Chuck. Truthfully Becks I'm not far behind. Please call us soon and lets know you're ok or if you can come to us we are at The Pineview Hotel. Stay safe we love you Becks."

"Love you guys too." I said softly

"I would never hurt Sam." Luc told me

"Yes, you would." I softly contradicted

"Why do you say that, Beck." Luc asked me gently

"Because you plan to kill Sam. You need his physical form and his consent to use it. To go against Michael. You don't give a shit about anything but what you want. You got kicked out for not only being disobedient, but selfish too." I told him more bravely than I really felt

"I loved my father and he put your kind even above himself. Michael didn't question it, just played the good little solider and did what daddy commanded. Now he sees what I saw then what an infestation you're kind are. The only way to run this planet properly, the way my father meant for it to be, is to go through Michael, some of you maybe useful. Michael just wants your world obliterated without any mess to clean up." Lucifer tells me contemptuously

"God knew what he was doing when he started this Merry-Go-Round you arrogant prick! When you are a parent that's exactly what you do you put your kids before yourself and expect the older ones to look after the younger ones. Like I said you're selfish. Micheal may have followed blindly and now regrets it, but at least he thought for someone else before himself." I spat back at him

"Sam will willingly join me and give his consent. You have to know that. You are not a stupid woman. Help me, as I said there are those of your kind I'm willing to spare. Your Dean could be one of them, you could have him and lead the type of life he can only dream of." Lucifer tempted me

"I will fight with everything I've got to keep that from happening. My Dean as you put it is a wreck without his little brother. I would never let anyone take what the man, I love, loves without fighting my damnedest to protect it." I told Lucifer bluntly

"So you are selfish too." Lucifer said raising both his eyebrows in discovery

"Yea, but at least I admit it without using any excuse to hide behind." I admitted

Another jingle alert and I knew that there was another voice message, most likely from one of the guys.

I couldn't help, but wonder who it was this time.

The warm light ensued again, I had no idea who I would end up with this time, but I almost hoped it would be Zachariah (almost).

"Rebecca, are you alright?" a familiar formal voice asked me

"Perfectly, thanks for the save Cas." I replied

"Did Lucifer try to harm you?" Cas asked

"Not in the slightest, he just wanted to talk. I mean really like bitching to a friend kind of talk." I frowned

"He could have killed you. Why did he just talk? He must have some other plan." Cas concluded

"Maybe, I don't know. What I do know is that Lucifer as worst "daddy issues" than Dean, Sam, you or I." I replied

Cas looked at me with a sorrowful, thoughtful expression on his face and nodded his head. Maybe it was because, however much he may wish to, Cas was unable to sum up his brother for me. Beyond what I'd just said.

"Give me a second to check my voice messages, ok?" I asked Cas

"Of course Rebecca." Cas replied

Once again I dialed up my voice messenger and waited to hear who had left me a message. This time I got a surprise and I can't help but wonder if this man knew my number because of the guys or because he is a Prophet of the Lord.

This time the message was left by Chuck Shirley and shit, he was either nervous or really seldomly leaves voice messages: "Um yea hi, Miss Lindsey...um Beck. My name is Chuck Shirley and I am the writer of the "Supernatural" books. But you probably already knew that so... Any way you are more than likely wondering why I'm calling you and not the guys."

"No shit Sherlock!" I replied to the voice message out loud, earning me the "constipated bulldog" look from Cas

Chuck Shirley continued with: "Um the guys came to the first ever "Supernatural Convention" that's where we are now and things have kinda gone a... Aw shit nothing is working out the guys are in hip deep with a ghost and I'm trying to help, but the guys really seem to need you. I know that you are having problems with angels of your own right now. So as soon as you can get here or at least call the guys or feel free to call me. I'll be more than happy to give them the phone. I've tried telling them you are ok, but they really need to hear your voice. Good-Luck."

"Is everything alright Rebecca?" Cas asked me

"I don't think so Cas. I've gotten two previous messages before now, one from Dean and the other from Sam. This one is from Chuck Shirley. But the theme is always the same: Worried about you. Please contact. I haven't been away from them very long. Why are they flipping out?" I answered

"Rebecca, you have been away from Sam and Dean at least two days, plus through out this convention thing without any contact. It should not come as a surprise that they are frantic." Cas patiently explained to me

"I have? Well, shit no wonder the boys are losing it. But in my defense its not like I just took off on them. I've kind of had my own mess to deal with too." I said understanding now why my men were blowing up my phone

"You have been bounced around by no less than three different angels and it was no easy task to get you away from Lucifer." Cas agreed

I looked past Castiel and thought of what Lucifer said to me when I was with him. I meant it when I said I had no intentions of letting Sam become his vessel. But if Sam gave his consent then there was nothing I could do. Then I would have let Dean down. I couldn't let that happen, it'd kill me.

"In the original history, on the show of all this back in my reality or whatever, Sam becomes Lucifer's vessel and Dean never becomes Michael's." I told Cas thoughtfully

Cas got a look on his face as if he was digesting what I had said, he turned and looked at me. Cas begun to say something to me when another angel came up behind him and grabbed the back of his neck.

I shouted in surprise, but a moment later the other angel was gone and was only me and Cas again.

"I apologize Rebecca you were saying something about Sam and Dean. I was not paying attention. I am sorry." Cas then said to me

"Yea, I was wondering if you had any angel "mojo" left to get me to the guys or am I going to have to hitch?" I asked, I got the feeling that I shouldn't repeat what I had already told Cas

"I can get you to Dean and Sam. Are you ready to go now?" Cas wanted to know

"Ready whenever you are." I replied

Cas grabbed my hand, interlaced our fingers, looked at me, and smiled.

I smiled back, The Pineview Hotel and hopefully my men were alright.

When we got to The Pineview Hotel the cops were there too.

Not exactly a good thing for Sam and Dean, as Dean is supposed to be dead.

I spotted Dean talking with two other men; one skinny and one fat. To be honest it reminded me of a children's old nursery rhyme.

I jogged over to Dean in time to hear the fat guy say, "You're wrong you know."

Dean turned around to face him and said, "Sorry?"

The other guy went on to say, "About Supernatural, no offense, but I'm not sure you get what the story's about."

"Is that so?" Dean asked looking like he was politely humoring the other man

"Alright look, real life he sells stereo equipment (indicating to the skinny guy next to him); I fix copiers. Our lives suck, but to be Sam and Dean; to wake up every morning and save the world, to have a brother that would die for you. Well who wouldn't want that?" the man explained to my Dean

"Maybe you gotta point." Dean conceded

"Hell yeah, he's got a point Mister." I finally stepped in and said

"Becky! Are you ok?" Dean exclaimed upon seeing me

"I'm fine. I tell Dean and then turn to his new friends and said, Thank you for keeping him safe for me guys and for what you just said. He seriously needed to hear it."

"No problem, you gotta good man there. Hold on to what you two have." the skinny guy said to me

"Don't worry, there is no way in Heaven or Hell I'm gonna let him go." I grinned back

"Good, love is hard enough to find." he replied and grabbed the man's, who was talking to Dean, hand

"Don't I know it." I smiled and grabbed Dean's hand, waved good-bye to the two guys, and led Dean back to the Impala

Once at the Impala, Dean just stared at me. I had thought that he was going to grill me about what had happened and where I had been. He did neither of these things, instead what the man did do was smile at me. Then out of the blue he pulled me into his arms and held me.

I can't tell you how much I needed his arms around me right then.

Sam joined us a moment later and waited for Dean to release me before he grabbed me up and twirled me around, just like he had done right after Gabriel had changed him back from being the Impala.

"Samuel Winchester put me down or I swear to whoever that I will go find Chuck Shirley and find out your middle name." I laughed making my threat ineffective

"If its his middle name you want Becky, I could always tell you that." Dean chuckled

"Don't you dare." Sam laughed at his brother

Sam put me down and I ran around to Dean's side, the driver's side, of the car. I swiped the keys right out of Dean's hand and opened the door.

"I've got a lead on the colt, finally." Sam told Dean

"Really?" Dean asked

"Yea, cause this is going to end well. I already told you two that the colt will not work on Lucifer, but if you want to get it you better have Cas track down Crowley. Now will you two please get in the car and you can discuss it while we drive." I said exasperatedly

Both men looked at me and got in the Impala.

Sam got into the back and Dean sat up front in the passenger seat while I drove.

Oh god, Why can't they listen to me!


	16. Why!

Why!

(Chapter Sixteen)

Dean had been driving for a while and it was time for a break.

It didn't hurt that Sam had to take a leak or that Beck wanted to stretch her legs.

Not long ago the Winchester brothers had gotten confirmation that Crowley, a demon, really did have the Colt as Beck had told them.

As Beck had suggested the Winchesters had sent Cas after the demon, Crowley, to hunt down and, possibly, retrieve said Colt.

Dean's phone rang while they were at the rest area, Sam was on the other side of the car, and Beck was walking around.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean asked

"Got him. The demon Crowley is making a deal, even as we speak it is going down." Cas told Dean

"Going down? Right. Ok, huggy bear just don't lose him." Dean instructed the angel on the other end of the phone

"I won't lose him." Cas said from his end of the phone

"Are you having fun playing Dick Tracey, Dean?" Beck asked with no little irritation in her voice

"Look I know you said that the Colt won't work on Lucifer, but we can still do a lot of damage with it. It's still worth going after Becky." Dean replied trying to placate his very irritated female companion

"Whatever." Beck replied and climbed back into the Impala to take a nap in the backseat

Another phone call from Cas came in. He had followed Crowley, it wasn't far away, but he was now useless to the Winchesters as the place was layered in Nokian Warding Magic and he would be unable to get in.

Dean told him not to worry about it, they would take it from there, and even went so far as to tell the angel that he did great.

Upon hearing this all Beck did was "Harrumph!" in displeasure and irritation.

On the way to Crowley's place they ran into Jo and Ellen Harville.

Beck was overjoyed to see both of them, not so much overjoyed at the fact Dean wanted to use Jo in his plan to retrieve the Colt from Crowley.

"So you wanna you Jo as bait?" Ellen asked, not exactly thrilled with the idea

"Yea that's pretty much it." Dean agreed

'Umm, over my dead body, mister!" Beck contradicted

"Hey, Becca its ok. I want to do this." Jo said to her friend

"Great, fine, perfect go right ahead Jo." Beck said sarcastically becoming angrier with Dean and Sam with each passing minute

"Becks, I know you're not on board with this plan, but we should at least take the chance." Sam tried to reason

"Right take the chance for a gun that won't work for what you want it for, yea you're absolutely right Sam that makes perfect sense." Beck fumed back

"C'mon kiddo you had better ride with me or you're gonna end up takin these boys heads off." Ellen said

"Tempting idea." Beck replied allowing Ellen to lead her to the Harville's car

Beck rode with the Harvilles the whole way to Crowley's place grumbling under her breath, fuming.

Ellen couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see and hear that Beck considered her and Jo family.

The Winchesters, Harvilles and Miss Lindsey got to Crowley's and executed the plan without any real problems.

"Good work, Jo." Dean complimented after he and Sam had just "ganked" the two guard demons

"Thanks, ok shall we?" Jo asked after retrieving something from her bag

Jo went to the fuse box and cut the power to Crowley's house while the boys snuck in, flipped over an expensive rug, and drew a demon trap in spray paint on the back of it.

Crowley just grinned when the power went out, he knew he had company, and he already knew who his company was.

The demon got up from the sofa, walked down the dark all and heard Sam ask, "Its Crowley, right?"

"So the Hardy boys finally found me, took you long enough."Crowley replied looking at both Winchesters standing if front of him

Crowley took a few more steps, looked down, and noticed that one of his expensive hallway rugs was a little crunched. Suspecting what was underneath it Crowley stooped down and looked at the bottom side of the rug. As he thought his rug had been defiled with a demon trap painted on it.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" Crowley asked irritated

Two demon from behind the Winchester boys and grabbed them, attempting to keep them still for their boss.

"This is it right?" Crowley asked pulling out the Colt

Sam and Dean stopped struggling when they saw the Colt in Crowley's hand.

"This is what its all about." Crowley continued

Crowley faced the Winchesters, cocked the gun and fired.

First in Dean's direction "POW!", the demon holding Dean was dead.

Then in Sam's direction another "POW! Rung out from the Colt and the demon holding Sam was dead.

The two Winchesters were shocked as the demons fell down dead and then Crowley said, "We need to talk, privately. Miss Lindsey, would you care for some tea or something stronger?"

Beck smiled from behind Crowley, she knew enough about this demon to, at least, not be surprised by his manners.

"Bourbon, if you've got it. Straight." Beck replied a little dryly

"Some of the finest in stock, come over to my bar and I'll be delighted to set you up." Crowley replied offering Beck his arm

Beck gave Crowley an amused (perhaps slightly enchanted) smile and accepted the proffered arm.

The Winchesters followed the demon with their girl on his arm. They walked into what appeared to be a billiard room, where Crowley poured Beck her drink.

"What the hell is this?!" Dean demanded

"You know how deep I could have buried this?" Crowley asked, then gestured with his hand and behind Sam the door shut

"I wish you had." Beck grumbled taking a sip of her bourbon

"Do ya know pretty girl. How's the bourbon?" Crowley inquired

"Perfect, if you weren't a demon Mr. Crowley I'd fall in bed with you for the booze alone." Beck laughed

"Thank you my dear." Crowley smiled back

Dean looked at Becky horrified.

There was no way in hell she could mean that!

Sam arched an eyebrow, gave Beck an indulgent smile, and said, "You're drinking bourbon and flirting with a demon. You really have to be pissed at me and Dean."

"Jackpot, Sammy-dear!" Beck crowed with a roll of her eyes

Crowley pointed the Colt at Dean and said, "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh-huh, Dean grunted, and exactly why would you want the Devil dead?"

"Its called survival, but I forgot at best you two are functional morons. At least Miss Lindsey is not a total loss, you'd be dead several times over without her." Crowley said

"Functional morons? Functional m-m-morons?" Dean stuttered in indignation

"Really Mr. Crowley I have to insist on you not insulting these two...that's my job." Beck admonished

"My apologize Beck. I'll try my best not to usurp you're job again." Crowley playfully apologized

"Thank you, and I can't say I blame you for wanting Lucifer turned into Swiss cheese." Beck replied

"Becky?" Dean asked

"Lucifer is an angel Dean not a demon." Beck replied with strained patience

"An angel famous for his hatred of humankind, to him you're just filthy bags of pus. That's the way he feels about you." Crowley added on to Beck's explanation

Dean eyed the Colt lying on the table so close at hand wondering if he could feasibly get it away from Crowley and destroy him. After Crowley was dead then they could use it to ice the devil. Becky just had to be wrong about that one otherwise they were out of options.

"What can he think about us?" Crowley asked not really expecting an answer

"But he created you." Sam said

"That doesn't matter Sam, to Lucifer demons are just dispensable tools to be used and tossed aside. Like a regular person would use a tissue for a runny nose. Not all parents give a tinker's damn about their children, sweetie." Beck tried to explain to Sam gently

Both Winchesters looked between Beck and Crowley.

The girl from "the other side" and the demon looked at each other.

"If Lucifer succeeds in wiping out humanity, demons will be next. If he doesn't you go back to dealing with demons." Beck explained, summing up what she knew Crowley had plan to say with a little too much flourish for her taste

"Help me and you boys may get through this with your pretty little girlfriend here." Crowley said trying to sound enticing, instead of whiny

It was not working too well.

Crowley picked up the Colt, twirled it around, and said to the Winchester boys. "So, how bout I give you this thing and you go kill the Devil?!"

Beck shook her head and groaned as she watch her men. She knew that they would take the stupid thing from Crowley. She also knew that this was a waste of their time.

Sometimes it just did not pay to get out of bed in the morning.

Crowley shook the Colt in front of Sam. Sam took the Colt, thanked Crowley, and asked the demon if he knew where the Devil was.

"Thursday. Birdies tell me that he's in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley replied helpfully

"Sam, don't you are only going to end up looking like an idiot." Beck said watching the two Winchesters exchange a look

Sam thanked Crowley and then put the Colt to his forehead and tried to kill him.

The gun clicked, nothing happened, it was empty.

Crowley rolled his eyes and said, "You're probably gonna need some more ammunition. Miss Lindsey did try to warn you."

"Thank you, for the effort Mr. Crowley. But its not like they ever listen to a damn thing I say." Beck smiled at the demon

"Sorry to hear it, love. Care for a refill?" Crowley returned sympathetically

"Why yes, please. This really is the best bourbon I've had in a long time by-the-way, thank you." Beck replied

"You're quite welcome, darling." Crowley told Beck as he took her glass, refilled it, and handed it back to her

Crowley then turned to his desk and began to rifle through a drawer for ammunition for the Colt.

"Uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you signing your own death warrant? I mean what happens to you if we go up against the Devil and lose?" Dean asked confused by Crowley's behavior

Crowley had stopped rifling through his desk while Dean was speaking, when Dean was finished, Crowley replied, " Number one: He's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two: After you leave here I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And Three: HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T MISS, OKAY?! MORONS!"

Crowley threw the ammunition at Dean and disappeared.

"Well, the yelling was certainly uncalled for." Beck said with a sigh putting her drink down

"Just the yelling?" Sam asked with a little frown.

"Yes, just the yelling. I've already told you that the Colt won't work on Lucifer. So Morons is pretty apt in my book at the moment." Beck replied and headed out the library door to the Impala

Back at Bobby's house it was agreed that this was pretty much the last night on earth by everyone one, but Beck.

She knew better, but was not willing to let her family forgo their good time as the next day would be one of the biggest in the apocalypse so far.

Jo was sitting near her mother, who happened to be going shot for shot with Cas.

Beck stopped near them, shook her head, and said, "Careful Castiel. You're going to end up wishing that Lucifer would just lop your head off in the morning if you keep going like that. Having fun corrupting my angel Ellen?"

"He's doing pretty good, Becca and what the hell if we die tomorrow it won't matter anyhow." Jo replied for her mother with a grin

Beck just chuckled at Jo and leaned down, placed a kiss on Cas's forehead, and joined the Winchester men, who were drinking beers and shooting the shit at Bobby's desk.

The Winchester's banter turned serious all too soon with Dean arguing that if the Devil was in Missouri then Sam could not come as it would be like, "Handing the Devil his vessel."

Sam, of course, disagreed, "Haven't we learned anything, no if we do this we do it together."

It was then that Beck slid her body around Sam's arm and plunked her butt into his lap.

Dean leaned back away from his brother and watched to see what Becky would do next.

"He's right, Dean. I know you don't like it, but deal. Sam has to say yes before Lucifer can take over and Lucifer only wants Sam to say yes of his own free will. Unlike you where the angels on Micheal's team don't care how they get you to say yes as long as you do." Beck said forcing reason upon the man she loved

"Alright. I get it. You're on Sam's side I still think its a stupid idea though." Dean replied

"Noted and Logged." Beck told him with a roll of her eyes

Beck turned her head and called over to Jo, "Hey, sissy do me a favor and turn on the radio!"

Jo smiled, got up and turned on the tunes for Beck.

Jo went back over to where her mom and Cas were drinking and asked Cas, "Care too?"

Cas frowned for a moment, then understood, and took Jo's hand for a dance as he once had with Sam.

Beck got off Sam's lap and pulled the younger Winchester to his feet.

"C'mon Sammy, lets dance." Beck said pulling him toward the other "couple" with a giggle

Ellen was even able to grab Dean for a dance or two before they were all called over by Bobby who wanted a "family photo" taken.

"Everybody git in here!, Bobby yelled, It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

"Oh, c'mon, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen groused

"Here, here." Sam agreed

"Shut up. You're drinkin' my beer. Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember ur sorry asses by." Bobby said

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen flung back as they all crowded together for the photo

"Oh for pity sake." Beck sighed feeling annoyed at everyone all of a sudden

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we're hunting the Devil. This is our last night on earth." Cas said morosely

The entire group save Beck became depressed at this thought as the camera whirled, clicked, and snapped the photo.

Needless to say it was not the nicest picture any of them had ever taken.

The next day found the group, save Bobby, in Carthage, Missouri. A little backwater where several people were missing, they were hoping to find the Devil, and that had zero cell service.

As usual Beck and the Winchesters rode together, behind them followed the Harville's and, riding with them, Cas.

The Winchesters and the Harvilles agreed that the place seemed oddly empty, it was agreed that the two car loads would split up temporarily with the Winchesters and Beck checking out the police department and the Harvilles with Cas canvasing the town for people.

After the Harvilles parked and got out, Cas followed the doing his usual angel here-there in the blink of an eye thing.

Cas told the Harville women that the town was not empty, but filled to the brim with Reapers, he also let them know that this only happened during major occurrences.

Cas then excused himself to find out why they were all there.

When Cas did not return the Harville women went looking for the Winchesters and Beck to see if Cas was with them.

Meanwhile, while Cas was getting himself into trouble Dean, Sam, and Beck found the police station, parked, and got out of the Impala.

Beck leaned against the hood of the Impala and watched as Dean and Sam opened the front door of the police station.

"Ain'tcha comin', Becky?" Dean asked upon seeing her leaning against the Impala and not with Sam and himself

"Nope." Beck replied

"Why not?" Sam asked

"No one is in there, its a waste of time. If you two wanna chase ur tails go right ahead. I'll be waiting right here to tell ya, I told you so." Beck replied waspishly

"Anymore information you'd like to let us in on?" Dean asked irritably

"Why? What good would that do? You never listen to me anyhow." Beck retorted

Sam had the grace to look a little shame-faced and looked at his brother. Dean who was feeling pretty well annoyed by Beck at that moment turned around and went into the police precinct.

As Beck had told him no one was there.

When Dean came back out of the police station ten minutes later he found his baby brother standing in front of Beck having, what appeared to be, a hurried conversation.

From the sound of it Becky was offering Sam something valuable and Sam was trying to reassure her that the offer was not necessary.

"No one in there, what the hell is going on in this town?!" Dean demanded as he strode up to Sam and Beck

"Maybe you should ask Meg and her hell hounds that when we see them, Dean." Beck replied trying to retain what very little patience she had left with him

"Ugh! You gotta be frickin' kidding me?!" Dean groaned

"We need to find the others and let them know that the town is empty." Sam said trying to be sensible

"The town's not empty, Sam-love. Its packed with Reapers." Beck quietly corrected

"Shit, now we really need to find the others." Dean said

"No need, here come Jo and Ellen now." Beck replied feeling strangely calm

The Harville's car came down the street and stopped at the Winchester's and Beck's approach to the rolled down driver's side window.

"Y'all seen Cas?" Ellen asked out her rolled down window

"I thought he was with you?" Dean fired back

"He was, but he went off and never came back." Ellen replied

"Oh, Shit!" Beck cried as if just remembering something (which, of course, she was)

"What?!" Ellen and Dean simultaneously demanded

Beck spun away from her family and ran in the direction that the Harvilles had just come from.

A moment later Jo was running next to Beck and Sam was right at the girl's heels.

"Becks, what is it?" Sam asked as he ran after the two women getting a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach

"I forgot!" Beck wailed in distressed

"Forgot what? Becky-baby, stop and tell us what is going on!" Dean yelled, running to catch up with the others, from several feet behind

To everyone's shock, especially Dean's, Beck stopped. She looked at the sky trying to recall everything she would need to ensure that her family survived and realized that at least one sacrifice would need to be made.

Beck lowered her head and turned it toward Jo Harville.

Jo, Beck realized, meant to her what Sam meant to Dean and if it came down to it (which it would Beck already knew) she would sacrifice her own life for her "adopted" sister's.

Beck took a deep breath and said, "Lucifer has Cas trapped. We're gonna have to do this without him."

"Please tell me you are joking, honey." Ellen said joining them

"I wish I was." Beck dejectedly replied

"I thought Lucifer only wanted, Sam." Jo said quietly

"No sissy, he wants Cas too. Sam is his primary focus, but he wants Cas as well. For the simple reason that, as far as the rest of the angels are concerned, at this point Cas is public enemy number two." Beck explained sorrowfully

"How do you figure that one, Becky?" Dean asked

"Cas defied his family, defied Heaven itself just as Lucifer did Dean. Lucifer is sure he can win our angel over to his side and gain an ally." Beck tiredly explained

"No, there is no way Cas would join with Lucifer, Beck." Sam asserted

"I know, Sam. Cas is completely loyal to Dean, there is no way he'd willingly betray him." Beck replied

"What about the rest of us?" Ellen asked slightly worried

"Only if Dean asked him too." Beck told Ellen with a genuine full smile

"I don't get it." Jo said with a confused frown

"It's actually pretty easy, sissy. Dean has, more than once, shown Cas what family is supposed to be like. He's been a better brother to him than the other angels ever were." Beck grinned with pride looking over at Dean

"Love, plain old fashioned love. Something that the rest of the angels, for some reason, can't understand." Ellen stated

"Bingo." Beck replied

"Is there any chance of finding Castiel, Becks?" Sam asked

"I don't know, Sammy. You gotta remember that I'm working from what I saw on the show from my alternate-reality-universe-world thingy. Things have already been changed because of my presence here, some have stayed the same, but not exactly at the same time. So maybe we can find him, I hope so." Beck replied turning to look at Sam

"Well then, lets stop chewing the fat and go try to find our angel." Ellen said

Beck nodded her assent and smiled.

She knew that she had no regrets (nor would ever) about the sacrifice she would make.

Ellen was her second mother and that was just how it had to be.

Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jo, and Beck walked through the streets of town loaded with packs, guns, and ammunition.

"Great we've only been in town twenty minutes and we've lost the only angel up our sleeve." Dean bitched

"Lucifer has Cas, Dean. I'm sorry but we're gonna have face that, cause we're about to have much bigger problems." Beck said confirming what she had previously told the Winchesters and the Harvilles

"There you are." a female voice said

The Winchesters, the Harvilles, and Miss Lindsey swung guns at the ready to face, as Beck had predicted earlier, Meg.

"Meg!" Sam belted out

The Harvilles looked at Sam in confusion.

Meg looked smug and arrogant.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys." Meg said

"Yea, well I could say the same thing for you." Dean fired back advancing toward her, leveling the Colt at her

"Didn't come here alone, Dean-o." Meg taunted

Meg glanced to her right and a low growl along with a vibration and ripple of puddle water announced her companions.

"Hellhounds." Dead said feeling afraid and yet succeeding in keeping his fear out of his voice

"Yea, Dean your favorite! Meg crowed and then added, C'mon boys my father wants to see you."

"Yea, I think we'll pass!" Sam called back in defiance

"He wants to see you too, again, Miss. Lindsey." Meg called over to Beck

"He knows where I am. I'm not going anywhere with you." Beck replied as she walked over to Dean and stood by his side

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make this really really hard." Meg shrugged trying for reason

The Hellhounds growled and barked menacingly nearby. Threatening not only the Winchesters and Beck, but also the Harvilles as well.

Dean turned his head to Beck, searching her profile; he could see that as frightened as she was, she was also angry and defiant.

Dean, then, turned and looked back at Ellen, his look asked for support and advice from his surrogate mother.

Ellen Harville looked straight back at the man considered a son and nodded her assent.

Dean turned back to Meg re-aimed the Colt and said, "When have you ever known us to make anything easy?"

Meg shook her her head.

Dean at the last second turned the Colt and shot, killing the Hellhound next to her.

Dean grabbed Beck's arm fast, turned her and himself around quickly, and yelled, "Run!"

Beck, the Winchesters, and the Harvilles ran as fast as they could with the remainder of the Hellhounds hard on their heels.

A Hellhound made a leap for Dean and landed on his back bringing the eldest Winchester down on his belly.

Dean grunted, causing both Jo and Beck to spin around and see what happened; Ellen and Sam followed suit.

"Dean!" Both young women cried out and started for Dean

"Stay back!" Dean yelled at them

Jo fired her shotgun at the Hellhound, Dean ducked his head against the pavement.

Jo kept advancing firing her shotgun, now with Beck at her side doing the exact same thing.

Beck heard the Hellhound coming and moved herself int the direct path of the Hellhound protecting Jo.

"Ahhhhh!" Beck cried out in pain as the Hellhound brought her down and ripped into her

"Oh God, Becks!" Sam yelled

Samuel Winchester ran over to his fallen friend, scooped her up, and ran her to the nearest sanctuary, a nearby store.

Once in the store Sam put Beck down on the floor, while he and Dean secured it with salt.

"Not a bad way to die, just severely painful." Beck said coughing up a little

"You're not dying, baby. I'm not gonna allow it." Dean said

"Ever the control freak." Beck said with a weak chuckle

From the floor Beck motioned for Jo to come over to her.

Jo saw the gesture and did as Beck silently requested.

She knew the girl she loved, as a sister, was bleeding out and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Jo moved towards Beck, crouched down, and asked, "What do you need me to do, sissy?"

"Those Hellhounds are gonna keep coming after y'all if they're not stopped when they're done with me. I want you to help me rig this place to go up when they get here to..." Beck told Jo softly trailing off

"Mom, can you come here please." Jo called her mother over for Beck

Ellen walked over to the two young women, crouched down, and looked at Beck, as she tried not to tear up.

"Get Sam and Dean out of here. I don't care how you do it. Just please momma, find away to keep them safe til after I'm gone, just until then." Beck raspily pleaded with Ellen

"I love you, Becca-Ann. You're my daughter too, I'll take care of the boys." Ellen promised trying not to choke up

"I love you too, Momma." Beck gasped out painfully

Ellen kissed Beck on the forehead and tired to make Beck more comfortable while the boys tried to contact Bobby on the radio; while Jo worked on the bomb with a dead man's switch and with the remote.

While Jo was rigging up the bomb, dead man's switch and the remote the boys finally got a hold of Bobby via ham radio.

"Paging Five Delta Oscar come in...Paging Five Delta Oscar come in...Paging Five Delta Oscar come in." Dean said into the ham radio speaker

Finally across the radio waves Bobby came back with, "Five Delta Oscar, go ahead."

"Bobby it's Dean we got troubles." Dean told him

"It's ok, boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone alright?" Bobby asked

"No, it's...it's Becky. Bobby it's pretty bad." Dean replied trying to keep it together

"Ok, copy that. So now we figure out what we do next." Bobby replied shaken

Dear God, please not the girl!

"Bobby I don't think she's..." Dean started to say and then stopped trying not to cry

"I said, What do we do next, Dean." Bobby replied trying desperately to hold himself and Dean together

Dean started to tear up, took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and replied, "Right, ok, right."

"Now tell me what you got." Bobby instructed

Dean told him what he had and eventually at length Bobby wanted to know how many reapers there were.

Dean faltered and when he did Ellen stepped in and told Bobby at least a dozen or more.

After that Bobby let Dean know that the devil was planning on preforming a ritual to unleash the Angel of Death, the Fourth Horseman and that's why all the reapers were in town.

They were waiting for their boss, big daddy reaper himself.

Dean wanted to know if Bobby had anymore good news.

Bobby came through with the location of the devil.

Dean told Sam.

To which Sam replied, "Now all we gotta do is get past at least eight or so Hellhounds."

"No worries there, Sam. I've got you covered. I've lost a ton of blood. Hell hounds smell it, fresh meat." Beck called from her position on the floor

"No! No way am I letting you go out like that, Baby!" Dean yelled

"You don't get a choice, Dean. If I'm going down it's going to be my way and I choose this." Beck said tiredly

"Everything's ready to go as soon as you are sissy." Jo said trying not to cry

Beck managed a weak chuckle and then motioned for Sam to come over to her.

"Yea?" Sam asked crouching next to Beck

"Promise me that no matter what you will keep him going. Don't let me down this time Sammy." Beck choked out

"I won't, Becks. I promise." Sam rasped out

"K'mere, Sam-I-Am." Beck said

Sam leaned forward and rested his head against Beck's.

Beck raised her chin and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

"Grab Ellen and Jo, head for the roof now. When Dean gets there you four jump and stay alive. Love you, Sammy." Beck said by way of goodbye to Sam

"Get over here, Winchester." Beck ordered Dean after she heard Sam, Jo, and Ellen leave

"Don't do this baby. Please Becky there's gotta be another way." Dean pleaded

"There is no other way, you know that. Stop the apocalypse. Get rid of the Devil." Beck told Dean

"I will. Is there...Is there anything else that you need." Dean asked

""Yup, Jo made a remote to all this as a fail safe, just in case. If for one minute it looks like the deadman's switch didn't work or Jo can't do it, push the button." Beck told him

"Aw, Becky no you can't ask me to do that." Dean replied horrified

"Not asking, Mister. Telling. I've never been sorry I came here, not even for a second, remember that ok?" Beck told Dean trying to keep her strength

"Yea." Dean replied

"Go...Dean, go!" Beck yelled at him

Dean took one last look at Beck as he went to roof like she had told him to and felt the biggest regret that he could not get the words he needed out.

Before he left Dean mad sure to unchain the door and kick away the salt, to let the Hellhounds in.

On her own with the Hellhounds entering the hardware store Beck smiled, waited only a few minutes and said, "I love you, Dean." Then died, activating the deadman's switch and setting off the bombs.

The hardware store exploded in fire destroying the remains of Rebecca Annette Lindsey and the Hellhounds with her.

From the alleyway, in relative safety, Sam, Dean, Ellen, and Jo turned their heads as the heard the store exploded with a fiery...*BANG!*

The Winchesters and the Harvilles separated, promising to meet back at Bobby's.

Sam and Dean went to the the farm where they found Lucifer preforming the ritual to raise Death. Dean tried to use the Colt to kill him, but Lucifer just got up after being shot and told them the exact same thing that Beck had about the Colt being useless in killing him.

Lucifer flung Dean against a tree, argued with Sam, and had a little pity party.

Thankfully Castiel, using the demon Meg as a bridge, escaped his trap and rescued the Winchester brothers.

The Winchesters caught up with the Harvilles at Bobby's as promised, along with Cas, where they all agreed to final tribute to the young woman who had lost her life for theirs.


	17. I Will Not Say Good-Bye!

I Will Not Say Good-Bye!

(Chapter Seventeen)

There was nothing left to bury or burn of Rebecca Annette Lindsey.

There were no death certificates or anything left to even identify.

There was no proof that even such a person had existed at all.

It didn't matter.

Rebecca Annette Lindsey with or without proof had existed and the people who loved her were devastated.

It had been agreed by the people who loved her best; Bobby, Dean, Sam, Cas, Jo, and Ellen that they, at least, would have some type of funeral for the young woman who had blown into their lives.

Oddly enough there was one more attendant at the memorial and that was the demon, Crowley.

No one had enough strength to gainsay his being there and there really seemed no point in fighting it.

It was Crowley who obtained the memory box for each of them to place something "significantly Beck" in.

It was Sam who suggested that the memorial spot be that little ghost town where he had been held hostage by yellow eyes with the other "gifted" children.

"Becks would have liked that." Sam said defensively

No one said a word against it.

It was Bobby who brought the seven shot glasses and the bottle of Becks favorite bourbon for the farewell toast.

It was Ellen who stood in the place of Alyssa, Beck's mother, grieved as if she'd lost her own daughter (in a way she had), and brought Beck's favorite flower, purple tulips, for her.

"I wanna plant them over the memory box." Ellen had said not bothering to explain her reasoning.

No one questioned it anyway.

It was Jo who had brought a pack of Marlboro's, Beck's brand of cigarette, and flatly said she had every intention of smoking one after the "memorial funeral" for the girl she considered a sister.

It was Cas who used up a hunk of his remaining angel "mojo" to bring into being a marker for Rebecca. A marble statue of a lovely young woman crossing the threshold of a doorway.

Last of all came Dean, who was holding the bag of things that each of them had chosen to put in the memory box. Dean who's silent tears everyone pretended not to notice.

No one was sure how to proceed next, they had all attended or had made makeshift funerals for someone in their lives with the possible exception of Cas. Yet not one of them was sure of how to kick off this one for Beck.

"She seemed like an exceptional young woman." Crowley gently and softly observed out loud

"Rebecca was a woman of faith, hope, determination, and love." Cas said in both reply to Crowley and as a spoken observation of his lost lady friend

"She was funny. When mom and I first picked up Becca I was asleep; but after I woke up and talked to her for a few minutes it was like I had always known her. The way she put things made me laugh." Jo said with a sad smile

"The girl was fiercely loyal, damn I hate this shit." Bobby said

Sam walked over to his brother and took the bag with the items in it from him. Sam then proceeded to dump them on the ground in front of the statue. He sifted through them for a moment, then found his item that was "uniquely Beck", brought it over to Crowley, and waited from him to open the "memory box".

Crowley watched Sam as he squatted in front of the statue sifted for his item, he watched as Sam found said item, brought it over to him, and patiently waited for him to open the memory box.

Crowley obligingly opened the memory box for Sam and watched as Sam put a palm sized figurine of an angel and a young man dancing together.

Crowley did not know what the significance of this meant, but concluded that it was attached to a special memory of Beck for the youngest Winchester.

"Becks had the best laugh, especially when you picked her up and twirled her." Sam said his voice breaking only a little

Ellen crouched down next, set the tulips by the statue and sifted for her item, once she found it she joined Sam, and waited for Crowley to open the "memory box" once again.

Crowley now observed Ellen as she crouched down (put aside the beloved purple tulips), sifted through them, found her item, joined Sam, and patiently waited for him to open the memory box as he had done for Sam.

Crowley, again, opened the memory box and, again, watched as this time Ellen put in a silver bullet. This item seemed a little odd, but it was again probably in connection to a memory of Beck.

"Shortly after we met Becca-Ann on the road she agreed to come on a job with us. She killed her first werewolf and cried like a baby afterwards. I was real proud of her." Ellen said

Cas tilted his head to the side and used a little bit more of is angel "mojo" to restore the item he wished to place in the "memory box." Once the item was restored Cas joined Sam and Ellen patiently took his turn and waited for Crowley to open said, "memory box".

Crowley watched as Cas gave up another portion of his power and restored what he planned to put into the memory box, he watched as Cas made his way over to Ellen and Sam, and finally watched as he quietly with only a polite look asked Crowley to open the memory box.

Crowley, for the third time, opened the memory box and, for the third time, watched as the item that Cas put in was Beck's poker chip necklace, this item Crowley thought he understood the significance of; the girl had never taken it off.

Jo, now took her turn, as the items dwindled it was easy to crouch down, find hers, stand up, and walk over to the others. Jo (like Sam, Ellen, and Cas before her) patiently waited for Crowley to open the "memory box".

Crowley watched Jo (just as he had the others) bend over, find her item, join her mother, the angel of the lord, her friend, and waited her turn for Crowley to open the memory box.

Crowley, yet again, opened the memory box and, yet again, watched as Jo placed what appeared to be a rather trashy looking Barbie doll into it.

Crowley frowned and shook his head, but thought that it may be some joke connected with Beck as when Ellen caught sight of the doll she laughed.

Bobby wheeled himself over to the last two items that waited to be claimed, as Bobby was in a wheelchair bending over to retrieve his was something of a problem. Cas who had been thinking about something he needed to tell Bobby looked over in the old hunter's direction and observed his problem.

Without a word the angel (of now only minor power) walked over to where Bobby was, bent down for the older man, retrieved the item Bobby indicated to, handed it to him, and pushed him over to the others where Bobby (not so patiently) waited for Crowley to open the "memory box".

Crowley, once again, opened the memory box and, once again, watched as this time Bobby place in his item, a royal blue bandanna. A smile was exchanged between the old wheelchair bound hunter, and the Winchesters. Crowley thought he saw a little bit of blood on the bandanna and if he had it was easy to guess why it had made it into the memory box.

Dean, yet again, was last as he bent down, picked up his own item, joined the rest of his family, and looked at Crowley to open the "memory box".

Crowley, for the final time, watched as this time Dean bent over, picked up the final item on the ground, joined the others, and looked at him to open the memory box.

Crowley, for the final time, opened the memory and, this last time, watched as Dean placed a small notebook in it.

Crowley had no bloody clue what was in the notebook, he was tempted to look, but he thought better of it and closed the memory box for the final time.

"Pour the bourbon, Bobby." Dean said huskily

Bobby did as Dean asked handing each glass to whoever took it from him, including Crowley.

"Rebecca." Cas said raising his glass

"Rebecca." the others echoed

The assembled party drank to the late young woman who they and loved like; a sister, a daughter, a once in a lifetime, or friend.

Jo opened the pack of Marlboro's, took out a cigarette, and had Bobby light it up to be smoked. Jo coughed quite a bit through the cigarette, but she smoked the whole thing.

With Castiel's assistance Crowley crouched down to the earth in front of the (for lack of a better word) headstone, placed the box in between the two of them, and (this is where Castiel's assistance came into play) dug up the earth that was asked to house Beck's memory.

Castiel picked up the memory box from where it had laid between him and Crowley, stood with it, walked over to Dean, and handed it over to him.

"Rebecca died to keep you, Ellen, and Joanna safe. It only seems fitting that you put her memory to rest, Joanna covers it with the earth, and Ellen plants her flowers." Cas stated to Dean his voice brooking no refusal

Dean, Jo, and Ellen all did as Cas had deemed the only thing that they could do at this point.

With memory box buried and the flowers planted on top of it, it seemed as if there was nothing left to do but grieve for the fallen young woman they all loved so much, in their different ways.

The funeral party broke up and the members of it went their own ways again, a few of them traveling together yet locked in their own separate memories.

Crowley went back in his lovely mansion to handle of few things, but could not get the dearly departed out of his thoughts so once more he went to his billiard room and in his mind's eyes saw her again saying, "Really Mr. Crowley I have to insist on you not insulting these two...that's my job."

"My apologize Beck. I'll try my best not to usurp you're job again." Crowley repeated his apology to the empty air and poured himself a drink

Sam Winchester tried to focus on the road as he drove the Impala, Dean was sleeping in the backseat, but all he could see in front of him was Beck giggling, "Yay Cas and Sammy!"

A moment later his heart full of this particular image and grief over the young woman that had been lost; Samuel Winchester pulled the car over, crossed his arms over the steering wheel, laid his down on them, and began to sob silently.

In another car, in the opposite direction of Samuel Winchester, drove Ellen Harville, once again her natural child, Jo, was asleep in the back, leaving Ellen with the memories of the young woman they had just lost whom she loved like a daughter.

In a moment of remembrance and pain Ellen looked at the passenger's seat and saw Beck ask, "Does it ever get any easier?"

"No sweetheart, it's not supposed to." Ellen chose to answer this time, but only to an empty seat

In the same car as Ellen Harville in the backseat Jo pretended to be grabbing some shuteye so her mother would not worry about her in grief over the sister she had, had all too briefly.

Jo opened her eyes at some point and stared up at the car's ceiling seeing Beck laugh, "I certainly hope not, Sammy, because I am not going to be the one to re-potty train you."

Jo tried to smile or even laugh at this memory but it did her no good as the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

In South Dakota an angel of the lord cut off from heaven stood outside the front door of an old hunter's house.

Castiel stood in front of Bobby's front door trying to will himself to go into the old hunter. He knew that the business he had with Bobby may cause him great pain, but it was something he had promised Rebecca he would find out. She was no longer here, but in paradise so it was only right that Castiel told the other person it involved, Bobby.

But instead of seeing the front door in front of him Castiel saw Beck accuse Gabriel angrily (in his defense no less), "You hurt him!"

Cas bowed his head, sent up a prayer for his fallen friend, cried for the very first time for a few minutes, and let himself in through Bobby's front door.

In that same house in South Dakota, Bobby Singer sat and stared into the fireplace as Castiel the Angel walked in through his front door. Regret was doing its job of filling up the old hunter as he felt guilty about not being there when the girl had made her sacrifice.

"Bobby." Castiel said coming up behind the man

"What do you want?" Bobby growled softly at the angel

"I need to tell you something that concerned both you and Rebecca. I promised to find this information for her here in your home, but now she is in Heaven. I thought maybe it would be just as desirable to tell you since she would not be able to." Castiel tried to explain

Bobby turned his wheelchair around as the angel babbled, he listened without understanding what the hell Castiel was trying to say to him; although he did understand that like himself the angel was grieving over Beck's loss.

"Whatever it you think you gotta say just say." Bobby said trying not to be unkind

"Please understand that I in no way wish to hurt you by imparting this knowledge on to you as I would have to Rebecca." Castiel said trying to reassure the man he had grown to respect

"Awww, just spit it out for God's sake." Bobby replied gruffly attempting to keep his patience with the angel

"I was able to find out who fathered Rebecca and her true last name is yours." Castiel tried to gently tell Bobby

" 'Ur standin' there tryin' to tell me that Beck was my daughter? Have you gone loco?!" Bobby demanded partly wishing for it to be true

Cas sighed wishing it were as easy as losing one's mind, but it was not. He knew that what he had with him may hurt Bobby, but he also knew that Bobby wanted to be proven wrong.

Human's were funny that way.

From the depths of his trench coat pockets Castiel produced a photograph and a birth certificate.

Castiel quietly handed over the two items to Bobby Singer and waited.

Bobby took the photo and the birth certificate from Cas and look over both of them.

Looking at the picture Bobby recognized the woman he had briefly spent time with after the death of his wife, the woman he had driven away. A woman he had once known simply as "Lyssie". Reading Beck's birth certificate was enough proof for him to believe what Castiel and the picture were telling him.

Bobby turned his head away from Cas back towards the fireplace, but instead of seeing it all he saw was Beck, was his daughter saying,"Don't you god damn ever let me hear you talking about putting a bullet in your mouth again. Ending your own life is being a coward! What exactly are you living for?! Really? Are you so god damn selfish that Sam, Dean, and I aren't enough reasons alone for you! News Flash here: We. Love. You!"

"I love you too, darlin." Bobby mumbled

Cas crouched down and offered the broken father a hug, after having Rebecca in his life it seemed natural.

Bobby fought against Castiel in his pain, even went as far as to sock the angel in the jaw. This action only resulted in hurting his own hand, Castiel didn't even attempt to defend himself or stop the grieving man.

When Bobby's anger was spent Castiel's arms were still there and the old hunter allowed himself to cry with the angel comforting him.

Miles away somewhere down a back highway Dean Winchester was once again in the driver's seat of the Impala.

Unfortunately for Sam Winchester, Dean was all over the road due to his own images of Rebecca "Beck" Lindsey continually looming before him. Dean was allowing the car to drift into the opposite lane and on coming traffic as he "saw" his Becky say. "I've got to do something to protect myself, Dean. Just being able to shoot a gun isn't gonna cut it and you know it, mister."

"Magic didn't help either, baby." Dean mumbled in return at the vision

"DEAN!" Sam yelled to bring his brother back from reality and away from oncoming traffic

"Whoa!" Dean cried out and straightened the Impala out back into the proper lane

Sam let it go, he knew that whether Dean was going to admit it or not he was hurting enormously over Beck's death.

Luck was not with Sam Winchester as once again the car drifted, this time to the shoulder and a ditch as Dean had another memory in front of him, instead of the road.

This time Dean saw his Becky say, "Here's a tip, flirting with a younger woman at your age is either creepy or cute. Nothing else mister."

"I'd flirt with you until I really was eighty-five and about to have a heart-attack." Dean said softly into the windshield as Becky's image evaporated and the ditch loomed dangerously close

Once again Dean quickly yanked the steering wheel and straightened out the Impala back on to the ash fault. Leaving his little brother nervous and white knuckled gripping his seat.

Seeing a diner on the road a head Sam seized the opportunity and said, "We haven't eaten in a while, why don't we stop up here and grab a bite?"

"Yea, sure Sammy. Whatever you want." Dean replied only half aware of what his brother was saying

His heart full of the love of his life and his stomach empty Dean, upon reaching it's turn off, turned into the diner parking lot, parked the Impala, and followed Sam into the little greasy spoon.

Once inside the road stop restaurant the Winchesters availed themselves of a seat, were greeted by a waitress with menus, and Sam ordered two coffees for their drinks.

Dean looked at his menu without really seeing it, at the moment it was just a convenient hiding place from his little brother and his little brother's concern.

"It's not a crime to hurt you know?" came a elderly voice from the bar next to the boys' table

"I beg your pardon?" Sam asked turning towards the voice

An old gentlemen, a grandfather type, got up from his stool and walked over the Winchesters table.

"I said it's not a crime to hurt. Even from over there it was easy to see when you two strolled in you were hurting from loss of a loved one." the old gentleman replied

Sam frowned a little he didn't wish to be rude, but the old guy's patronizing nosiness was not either helpful nor sought for.

Dean looked up from his menu at the old man and all he could see was Beck's smile on the old man's face.

"Would you like to join us?" Dean found himself asking

"I'd love to son." came the reply, their new friend slide into the booth next to Dean

"You didn't tell her you loved her before she died did ya son?" the old gentleman asked Dean gently

"No." Dean replied hoarsely

"And ya think doin so now ain't gonna make a damn site bit a difference either, that about the size of it?" the old gentleman further asked Dean

Dean merely nodded his head and looked out the window away from the old gentleman.

"I lost my granddaughter bout six months ago and felt nearly the same damn grief you've got raging on inside you son. Ya, see that little girl was the light of my life after her mother, my daughter. But she knew I loved her and I'll willing to bet at the end ur girl knew the same." the old gentleman confided

Sam could no longer be silent while this complete stranger offered his big brother comfort and solace without ever having met them before.

"I'm sorry, but you don't even know us. Why are you even bothering?" Sam asked skeptically

"What's your name son?" the old gentleman asked Sam

"Sam." Sam replied

"Samuel, a fine name. Bet you're the youngster here too. Big brother here needs you to be strong even though you're hurtin' from the loss too. Well, Samuel I think you're doin a mighty fine job." the old gentleman told Sam

Sam could not help but smile at the old gentleman, the way he had about him reminded Sam so much of Beck that he could not find it within himself to rebuke the old gentleman.

The waitress return noticed the addition to the party and gave the old gent a new cup of coffee.

Sam ordered for both he and Dean, if he hadn't Dean wouldn't have eaten at all.

Their new friend put in his own order adding a few slices of pie to it for the younger men and himself once Sam was done.

The waitress came back almost immediately with the pie, asked if there was anything else, and was politely turned away by the old gentleman.

The old gentleman dished out the other two pieces of pie to Sam and Dean, then stared in on his own.

Dean stared at the slice of pie in front of him and from somewhere in the past he heard his Becky say, "Of course how silly of me must always make sure there is pie."

A sad smile spread across Dean's face as he dove into the slice of pie that his new friend had placed in front of him.

Eventually the waitress return with their food and the three men ate in silence.

As the meal finished up the old gentleman got up, went over the cashier and paid the bill for all three of their meals.

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you." Sam said as he and Dean got up and followed the old man out

"No, I didn't. I did though 'cause I wanted to." came the reply

"You mind me riding along with you for a bit?" Dean asked the old guy

"Not at all son. The company would be more than welcome. I'll let you settle up with your brother here and wait for you over in there truck." the old gentleman replied hitching his thumb in the direction of his truck

"Dean, what are you doing?!" Sam demanded

"Gettin outta the rat race Sammy." Dean replied tiredly

"We got the apocalypse banging down our door and you're gonna split?" Sam asked incredulously

"To hell with the apocalypse Sam! We didn't ask for this shit and neither did she! The three of us have been used from day one and now she's dead! I'm out you can do whatever it is you think you need to, to save the world, cause there ain't much of one left for me." Dean exploded

"Dean..." Sam trailed off not knowing what else to say to his big brother

"Don't worry about me kid. I'll call ya. I just need to get in the wind and forget for a while." Dean replied

Sam nodded his understanding, though the last thing he, personally, wanted to do was ever forget one moment of the life they had, had with Beck.

Sam then impulsively hugged his big brother; before taking the keys from him and headed to the Impala alone.

Dean stood there a little stunned by Sam's actions watching his brother's retreating backside for a moment before he went to the truck of his new friend and climbed in.

"Where to, son?" the old gentleman asked

"However long you want the company is fine by me." Dean replied morosely

"That may be all the way home for all I know, although you might get sick of me long before then too." the old gentleman chuckled as he started up the engine and left the diner parking lot

Dean smiled a little and said, "I doubt it, name's Dean by the way and thanks for lettin me ride along."

"Glad to know ya son. Fredrick Lindsey, but youngsters like you just call me "Pop". To everyone else I'm simply known as "Ed"." The old gentleman replied

Dean turned and looked at the old gentleman, felt a little shocked, and thought that maybe somewhere down the road that he and "Pop" were now traveling together he may be able to tell him about what happened to his granddaughter.

The woman Dean had loved.


	18. The Streets of Heaven!

The Streets Of Heaven

(Chapter Eighteen)

The first thing I can recall, of being dead, is the cliched "Golden Gates of Heaven", an elderly gentleman, whom I took to be Saint Peter was ushering people or souls into what appeared to be Heaven.

I waited my turn in the line of souls it wasn't an especially long line so soon enough it was my turn.

I stopped in front of the elderly man and asked, "Please, sir could you tell me, am I dead?"

"Yes, you are dead little one. These are the Gates of Heaven. Welcome and find the peace you have earned, Miss Rebecca Lindsey."

"Are you Saint Peter?" I asked curious to know if I was right

"Yes, child I am. Now step through and enter paradise." Saint Peter instructed me

"Thank you." I said as I did as I was told

From somewhere far away I heard, "You are most graciously welcome, little one. There should be more like you. Few people ever think to use such language after they arrive here."

"How odd, I mumbled, you'd think Heaven would be the place one would remember their manners most."

I walked down what looked like a old country road for a little ways, at the end of it I found myself where I had started in this world at the Black Falls with its Pool.

I looked around and it felt so natural for me to be here. It was calm, inviting, and filled with a peace that I had never known. Yet somehow, even though this was Heaven, it was not the Paradise I thought it would be.

"Welcome to Paradise, Rebecca. Tell me how are you enjoying the eternal peace that surrounds you?" a soft calm voice said to me

I turned from where I'd been standing and saw the most beautiful creature I had never seen.

"Who are you?" I asked softly

"I am the angel Joshua; I am the angel who hears the Lord and who the Lord speaks through." the angel Joshua said to me

"Oh, does God want something with me?" I asked politely

"Yes child, our father wishes to offer you a gift." Joshua told me

"Why would God wish to give my a gift? I'm not anything special." I returned

"WHO ARE YOU TO DETERMINE WHAT THE LORD OF HEAVEN DEAMS SPEACIAL OR NOT?" Joshua's voice deepened and thundered at me

My eyes grew large, I felt very frightened, and I cringed away from Joshua. The angel looked at me and the peace that had been in the air in Heaven's version of the Black Falls had vanished.

"I am told I must ask you're forgiveness child, it is not mine to reprimand you." Joshua said to me in his normal tone

Though still a little frightened I took a deep breath, curious since I was dead and didn't need to breathe, steadied myself and said, "I thought it was the Lord's place to grant forgiveness, but I hold nothing against you if that helps, Joshua."

"Our father is pleased with your response child and I am honored by your reply. Heaven is a beautiful place, here you may have whatever you wish." Joshua informed

"Can I have Cas here with me? He has been seeking God and it would make him happy to be back in Heaven." I asked

"No, sweet girl. You ask for something that is not possible, the Lord has work for Castiel to do though the angel is unaware of it." Joshua told me

"Can I see my family?" I requested trying for something easier

"Yes, you can do that. Look into the pool, this place was designed by you and brought into being by the Lord, this is your Heaven you know, but look, look into the pool and you will see the family you are wishing for." Joshua told me

I gazed into my Heaven's version of the Black Falls Pool and saw...Bobby, this was unexpected, I had asked to see family and thought I would see Mam-maw, Pop, and Mother.

I turned back to the angel and said with confusion in my voice, "I don't understand. I wanted to see family, why are you showing me Bobby?"

"In the deepest part of your heart you were longing to, just once, see the father you have never known. He is family, you are half of him, he is apart of you." Joshua told me

"Bobby is my dad? Oh, Father I wish I had known sooner." I softly cried sinking to my knees full in the knowledge that I would never be able to now be his daughter

"Why do you despair Rebecca? Are you not happy in this knowledge? Did you not already love Robert Singer as a child to a parent? This news was not meant to make you unhappy, there is never that in Heaven, I believe you are the first." Joshua asked confused by my response to The Father's gift

"I'm sorry, please tell the Lord that I am grateful for his gift. I grew up without him and now to know and not be with him weighs on me. I know it is wrong, but it seems even in death I am still so very imperfect" I humbly explained

"But dear Rebecca this is not the Lord's gift to you, only knowledge freely given meant to bring you peace. Our Father says you are forgiven, he knows your failings and grants them openly. This place is meant to be a paradise for you, so you may watch over those you hold most dear and wait to be with them again." Joshua told me

I looked at Joshua with threatening tears in my eyes and said, "Heaven would never be paradise for me without the people I love."

To which Joshua returned, "You mean without Dean Winchester."

"Yes, Dean is who I was chiefly thinking of. I also meant Sam, Bobby, Cas, Jo, Ellen, my grandparents, Kyle, and my mother to though." I admitted honestly, because let's face it lying to the angel who speaks directly to God ain't gonna work

"Then here is the gift the Lord wishes to give you, know that you are able to turn it down without fear of judgment if that is your wish. Rebecca Annette Lindsey daughter of Robert David Singer and Alyssa Renee Lindsey, you are granted leave to return to Earth and resume your former life among the people you cherish." Joshua intoned in a voice I was certain was not his own

"A second chance, thank you sincerely from everything I am thank you, but I don't understand what I have done to obtain such a gift." I gratefully sobbed softly

"Rebecca, you came to this place with no real understanding of what was happening or why, but you loved the people who came into your new life freely without reservation or condition. You kept faith in the Lord and the teachings of a beloved grandmother who did her best to show you the way. This is your reward, this is all the understanding that can be granted to you." Joshua intoned yet again

Somewhere in the depths of me I knew I was now speaking to the Lord God himself. I was humbled and awed in this knowledge. All that seemed left to do was to either accept this huge gift I had been given or chose to stay in this place that had been made in Heaven just for me.

"Please, do not think I am ungrateful for this beautiful Heaven you have granted me Lord, but I will accept your generous gift of returning to Earth. To my dad, Dean, Sam, Cas, and the rest of the people I love who are still among the living." I solemnly and humbly accepted the gift I had been given

"As you wish, dearest child. You will be allowed one further thing and that is the choice of the location you will be in when you return to earth." Joshua said sounding like himself again

I knew where I wanted to be, but I also knew it may not be possible as the cravings on his ribs kept him from being found by any angel in creation.

"Please, can you put me where Dean is?" I requested

"It is not in you to ask for things that can be easily granted is it little one? I cannot put you exactly where Dean Winchester is, but I can put you where Castiel is and from there he must be your guide to Dean Winchester." Joshua smiled indulgently at me

"Yes, yes please. I will be more than grateful for whatever you can manage. Thank you." I agreed easily and with no little gratitude

"You are most welcome, dear one and good luck. I hope your choice brings you all the happiness you seek. Good-bye." Joshua bade me farewell

"Good-bye and thank you and the Lord for everything." I replied gratefully

There was no blinding white flash this time. One moment I was in Heaven receiving my farewell and returning it with Joshua. The next moment I am standing in a floaty lacy strapless pale pink baby doll dress and bare foot (I guess they don't believe in shoes in Heaven) at the bottom of what appeared to be the Eiffel Tower.

"Cas?!" I called in an uncertain tone

A moment later Cas was standing right in front of me, his eyes widened, and he had the most comical dumbstruck expression that I had ever seen. I couldn't help, but giggle slightly.

"Hi Cas." I said softly as the giggles subsided

"Rebecca? You're back, how?" Cas asked his face starting to flood with excitement

"The same way you did after Raphael killed you and the same way Dean and Sam ended up on that plane after Sam opened Lucifer's cage." I replied easily

"God?" Cas asked

"Yes, God. I also met Joshua in case you're interested." I smiled in reply

Cas, for the first time since I had known him, grinned like a Cheshire cat. In two swift strides, separating the distance between us, Cas grabbed my waist lifted me up and twirled me around. I laughed and hugged him tightly as he set my bare feet back on the ground.

We both smiled brilliantly as we pulled back from the embrace.

"Dean will be very happy to see you, Rebecca." Cas claimed

"Dean will probably think that I am either a demon or a shape shifter, before he has time to be happy to see me Cas. So I'm counting on you to keep him from killing me again." I replied in an uncharacteristically (for me) serious tone

"Don't worry Rebecca, I will not allow Dean to send you back to Heaven." Cas returned just as serious

"Good, now do me the favor of calling him up, finding out where he is, and taking me to him. Please Cas?" I asked ready to beg if need be

"At once if you wish, Rebecca." Cas agreed

Cas flipped open his cell phone and dialed Dean's number after a moment or two (which felt like a lifetime to me) Dean answered.

"Dean, where are you?" Cas asked

A reply came from the other end of the phone.

"There is something you should be aware of." Cas said in response to whatever it was

Dean had said on the other end of the phone

"No, you need to see this." Cas now said looking at me

Dean said something that made Cas frown and look pained for his friend on the other end of the phone. Whatever it was that Dean had said I hoped seeing me would help snap him out of it.

"I know you are, but trust me when I say this will help. Good-bye Dean." Cas told Dean now

Cas snapped his cell phone shut, put it in his pocket, and held his hand out to me.

I smiled at the gesture and just like a lady in a fairy tale I accepted my knight errant's hand allowing him to lead me whither we were bound.

With a quick flash of white light we were in whatever sleazy dive of a motel Dean had chosen for him and Sam to crash in while they did a job.

But there was no Sam only Dean with a bottle of hard liquor in his hand; staring at me as if the world had ended and he couldn't understand if he were in Heaven or had been sent back to Hell.

"Becky?" Dean choked out

"Oh, Dean-baby, what have you been doing to yourself?!" I moaned, taking the whole of him in and not liking what I saw

"This your idea of a joke Cas?" Dean turned to Cas in a completely drunken state

"No, Dean I am not attempting to be whimsical, Rebecca is truly here; sent back from Heaven." Cas replied softly

I walked over to Dean, even in his intoxicated state he still manged a defensive posture, like he was going to attack me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cas tense up; ready to get in between Dean and I if this went wrong.

"Give me the bottle, Mister." I demanded softly

"Becky?" Dean warbled drunkenly

"Yes Dean, now give me the bottle. You don't need that shit and you look like hell." I said feeling a little angry with Dean for crawling inside a bottle

"Helps me sleep." Dean stated taking another drink, straight from said bottle and only then held it out to me

"Well, no more for you tonight, mister." I told him taking the bottle

I turned to Cas and handed him the hard liquor.

Cas took the bottle from me and sniffed at it; he pulled a face of disgust.

"This particular alcohol smells foul and looks nothing like the drink I consumed with Ellen. It is also making Dean act strange." Cas said looking at me

"The part that makes us act strange is exactly why we consume it, Cas. I know that sounds odd but that's how humans are. Now do me a favor and dump that foul smelling drink, homemade liquor by the look of it, down the sink." I said to Cas

Cas did as I requested and dumped the contents of the liquor bottle down the sink drain; much to Dean's protest.

"Sit down, Dean." Cas said in his "commanding" voice

Dean did just that, kind of a shock if you know Dean like Cas and I do.

Cas walked over to Dean and lightly grabbed his shoulder.

I watched as his eyes seemed to clear and true comprehension appeared to return to him.

Dean was sober and not happy about it.

"Damn it Cas why did you do that?!" Dean yelled at Cas

"Because I don't like seeing you that kind of drunk and don't yell at Cas, baby." I answered for Cas


	19. Third Rate Romance!

(Hey Y'all, it's Aly again! So first up thanks to all the ppl who have left reviews, favorited my story, is following my story, has favorited me, and is following me. I really appreciate everyone of y'all, you've made me feel so happy I can't even tell you. Second, Y'all should know that this chapter contains SMUT, if this offends I apologize and my best recommendation is to just give this chapter a pass or a quick read through. Third I am so aware that our hero Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel may be a bit out of cannon. Once again my apologies. I am trying to keep in cannon as much as possible, but sometimes I feel the need to write them out of the norm for the stories purpose. I am truly grateful to everyone still reading this and any new readers who may enjoy it as well. Y'all are the whole reason I write.)

So once again: I don't own any of the amazing characters original written into Supernatural. This was done purely for enjoyment, please don't sue.

Third Rate Romance

(Chapter Nineteen)

Dean turned at looked at Beck, she watched him swallow hard.

Beck wondered what he would do next; throw holy water on her, try to stab her with a silver knife, fire off a shotgun of rock salt at her or just plain try to kill her again.

He did none of these things, what Dean did do was stride over to Beck and pull her into his arms.

Beck felt totally confused and elated by Dean's actions. His hand reached up towards her face and he ran his fingers through her hair repeatedly stroking her hair. Beck gave Dean her warmest smile and then sunk her body against his own. Beck rested her head on his shoulder and just breathed him in.

"I will see you two again soon, I have other business that needs to be attended too." Cas told them and before either of them could say anything to him was gone

Beck rolled her eyes at Cas's method of departure. It was so classically Cas. She had truly missed his odd ways and wished she'd been able to convince Joshua to let her have him in her heaven's version of the Black Falls at her side.

Beck pulled her head up from its position on Dean's shoulder and looked at him.

"You're real right? This is really happening and I haven't lost my mind have I?" Dean wanted to know

"I'm really here, this is really happening and no, you haven't gone crazy, Dean-Love." Beck smirked, using his usually nicknames for her against him

"Hi there Becky-Baby." Dean grinned

"Hi there yourself, Mister." Beck replied reverting back to her own nickname for him

Beck slipped out of Dean's arms, grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed.

Dean looked at Beck slightly confused, but the confusion faded quickly when her pale pink baby doll dress dropped (apparently they do not do bra's in heaven), and she slid off her panties.

Within a step and a half Beck's naked body was against Dean's completely clothed one. Without giving time for nervousness or hesitation Beck's hands glided underneath Dean's shirt and slid it off of him.

Beck watched as Dean blinked and looked pleasantly surprised by her actions.

As Beck started on Dean's pants; he grabbed her hips and slammed his mouth against her's. Beck moaned softly into his mouth enjoying every bit of this kiss and the feel of his hands running against her naked body.

Beck finally succeeded in getting his pants off and once she had; Dean took the lead.

Before Beck knew how far it had gone they were on the bed, Beck moaned and arched her body up for his. Dean responded with his own erection pressing back down upon her.

Dean and Beck spent the rest of the night making love and neither had a thought of regret as they fell asleep as the dawn broke through the motel window.

The sound of Dean's cellphone ringing woke Beck up out of a sound sleep in his arms.

Beck fumbled around for the phone for a moment and then found it.

Beck checked the caller I.D. and saw it was Sam calling; she answered the phone with, "Sammy, Dean is asleep. I will have him call you back after he's gotten more than three hours. Ok? Love you."

After this was said Beck hung up. Giving Sam no chance to reply.

Dean raised himself up onto one elbow and looked down at Beck, who had resettled in bed and stuffed his phone under her pillow to muffle the sound, should a second call occur.

Beck turned and snuggled against her naked bed mate; hoping Dean would either make love to her again or lay back down with her to fall back into sleep.

Dean laughed softly at what Becky had just pulled on Sam. His brother was probably wondering if he was going nuts or if his big brother was in serious trouble.

"We've only slept for maybe three hours, mister. Either go back to sleep or come make love to me again." Beck stipulated slightly sleepy

"Whatever you want baby." Dean replied huskily

Dean pulled Beck to him and started to make love to her all over again.

Both tasting, touching, and giving back as good as they got from the other.

Sleep eventually came again to both Dean and Beck.

Beck fell asleep first; Dean watched her sleep, halfway there himself.

As Dean shut his eyes and pulled Beck closer; he nuzzled into her hair and murmured, "I love you, Becky."

At six in the evening that night Beck woke up, she look at the man sleeping next to her and couldn't believe how in love with him she was.

Beck sat up, leaned down, kissed Dean lightly on the cheek, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Dean woke up, without his Becky in his arms, about twenty minutes after the shower turned on. All Dean could do to stare at the ceiling and wonder if it had all been the best dream he had ever had.

His Becky had come back to him, she had willingly given him her body (more than once), and he had gotten to tell her (without her being dead) that he loved her.

There was no way that it could've been real, and yet here he was in bed with a woman's scent still on the sheets. Probably it was some pretty little broad he'd picked up at a bar in a drunken haze and now she was taking a shower before scooting out of his motel room door.

Dean knew that he probably owed the girl an apology, he was fairly certain he'd called out Becky's name during.

But hell the girl should've been aware that he was drunk when he picked her up so what'd she expect.

The bathroom door opened, Beck walked out wrapped in a towel and saw Dean still deliciously naked and staring at the ceiling.

Ookaaay.

"There's still some hot water left if you want a shower, Dean." Beck said walking back over towards him to retrieve the only set of clothes she had

Dean bolted up right and stared at Beck.

It hadn't been a dream, it had all really happened, and why was she looking at him like she couldn't decide whether to eat him alive or smack him upside his head?

"Dean, close your mouth babe, unless you plan to catch a fly." Beck giggled at the expression on Dean's face

"Am I awake and were you always this beautiful in the morning?" Dean asked his mouth dry

"Yes you're awake and its six-thirty at night, mister." Beck replied glossing over Dean's remark about her being beautiful

"Any chance you'd be willing to drop the towel, forget getting dressed, and come back to bed?" Dean requested trying his best to sound seductive

"How bout some dinner first. I'm starving. When we get back you can have me all you want for dessert." Beck offered with a soft chuckle

"You're on." Dean grinned

"Well then, unless you plan to get arrested for indecent exposure might I suggest putting on some clothes too, my Dean?" Beck asked playfully

Her Dean.

For the moment, for the two them, those two words said it all.

Dean looked at Becky, he knew he could easily just pull her back into bed; her eyes told him that she loved the sight she saw and would make no real protest about him having "dessert" before dinner.

"Can we just order in instead?" Dean tried, not really ready to share Becky with anyone

Beck thought for a moment, it was a tempting idea, she could easily just drop her towel, happily climb back into Dean's arms, and start all over again, while they were waiting for food to show up.

Beck tilted her head to the side and asked, "What were you thinking of ordering for dinner?"

Dean face broke into a huge smile.

"How does Chinese sound?" he asked

"Pork egg rolls, white rice, and teriyaki chicken sound perfect." Beck returned

"Sounds good to me." Dean agreed

Dean stomach rumbled as Beck dropped her towel and straddled him.

Beck giggled at the sound of Dean's tummy demanding food, still straddling him; Beck lowered herself against Dean, smiled impishly, and lean across him to grab his phone, still underneath her pillow.

Beck pulled her body back against Dean's, sat up, offered him his phone, and asked, "You wanna order dinner or should I?"

Dean took the phone out of Beck's hand, grabbed the Chinese menu on the night stand, call the number, and put in their order.

Beck watched while Dean easily grabbed the Chinese menu and punched in the phone number.

While Dean was giving the order to whoever it was on the other end of the phone, Beck lowered herself back down against Dean and started kissing his neck.

Dean turned slightly to give Beck better access, chuckled softly, and listened to the information that was being given to him in regards to their food on the other end of his cell.

Beck noted Dean's chuckle and decided to take it up a notch or five; if he thought that she was _so_ amusing.

He wouldn't be laughing in a minute. That was for damn sure.

Beck trailed her kisses from Dean's neck down to his chest.

From Dean's chest Beck kisses continued on to Dean's stomach.

It was about at this point that Dean snapped his cell shut.

"Food'll be here in about thirty minutes or so. Enjoying yourself, Becky~baby?" Dean inquired with a smirk

"Mmmhhmm" was all the reply he received

Beck now dipped her kisses from Dean's stomach to his hips and on to his erection.

Beck smiled, that hadn't taken much effort.

Dean's heart pounded in anticipation of what Becky would do next, what he hoped she would do next.

Beck did not disappoint, a moment later she had taken the whole of him in her mouth, and began to work Dean's throbbing erection.

Beck could not believe how unbelievably good Dean tasted or how amazingly delicious his gasps and strangled moans of pleasure sounded.

Dean could not believe how unbelievable it felt to be throbbing inside Becky's mouth.

He had been given blow jobs before, but this one, to a man hopelessly in love, blew them all away.

With one last strangled groan Dean reached the height of his pleasure and spilled into Beck's mouth.

Beck moaned softly in contentment as she swallowed every bit of Dean's eruption.

Doing so earned her a shudder of pleasure and a look of happy surprise from Dean as she made her way up the bed and into his arms.

There was a knock on the motel room door, the thirty minutes it seemed were up.

Dean sat up, bent down, grabbed Beck's abandoned towel, stood up, wrapped it around his waist, and walked to the door.

Beck watched Dean put on her towel and shook her head.

He would answer a door in just that and nothing else.

From his position at the door Dean turned and looked at his still naked lover, he raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

Beck got the message easily enough, sat up, and slid under the sheets, so Dean could open the door for the delivery guy with their dinner.

Dean opened the door, took the food, paid the guy, closed the door, and with said food in hand rejoined Beck on the bed.

"Please tell me you remembered to request chopsticks or plastic forks?" Beck asked taking a container of food from Dean and opening it

"Yup, here ya go Becky." Dean replied handing Beck a plastic fork

"Thank you." Beck said taking the fork and leaning over giving him a quick kiss

"Welcome." Dean smiled

Neither of them said much at the start of their meal.

Both had questions about what had happened, both were trying to be polite enough to let the other go first.

Both wondered the same thing, "Was this just sex?"

So neither spoke.

Beck broke the silence first by asking, "Why are you on your own?"

"Needed some time away, after you died." Dean half mumbled

"Were Sam and Bobby alright the last time you saw them?" Beck asked tentatively

"Other than being upset by you dying last time I heard they were ok." Dean returned

"Good, you should call Sam back in a bit though he's probably out of his mind with worry about now." Beck replied

"Yea, poor kid probably thinks he's lost is mind or... Dean started to reply, when a very loud pounding came at the motel room door

"Dean! Open the door or I'm going to bust it in!" yelled, a rather frightened for his brother, Sam Winchester

"Well at least you won't have to call him." Beck sighed

A moment later, as promised, Sam busted through the motel room door. He was not alone Bobby, in his wheelchair, was right on his heels.

Both men observed Beck on the bed with Dean only covered by a sheet.

Beck blushed a little and said, "Hey you two what's up?"

That's when all hell broke loose.

Sam catapulted into action and tried to kill Beck with a silver blade.

If it hadn't been for Dean's interference and Beck scrambling to the top of the bed Sam would have succeeded in sending Beck back to Heaven.

Unfortunately Sam's attempts did not stop there, thankfully Dean was keeping him busy.

Bobby, in his wheelchair, looked so torn at the sight of Beck. He watched Sam's attempts to take out the young woman or monster in the bed with Dean, he didn't know whether to help Sam or Dean so he stayed put.

While his boys were battling it out with each other Bobby rolled himself over to the young woman in the bed and threw holy water on her.

Beck looked at him surprised, shook her head of the access water and demanded, "Did I really need another shower that bad, Bobby?!"

"Get ur ass outta that bed!" Bobby thundered

Beck did as he wanted, nudity and all. Bobby was her father, even if he may not have known it. Beck knew Bobby didn't look at her that way, never had.

Things started to turn into a nightmare between Dean and Sam, both screamed at Bobby for help, while Bobby tried not to have a mental break down.

It was at that moment when Cas showed up, helped Dean stop Sam, calmed Bobby down, and lent Beck, Jimmy's trench coat to cover herself with.

Once it had been established, without shadow of reasonable doubt, that Beck was really Miss Rebecca Annette Lindsey (Beck) and not a demon or a shape shifter or anything like that, everything calmed down considerably.

"I am so sorry Becks! If I had known, but who comes back from Heaven?" Sam apologized

"Its ok, Sam. I know you were trying to protect Dean and for the record apparently I do since my family is here; not in heaven." Beck replied accepting Sam's apology such as it was

Bobby, on the other hand, left the hotel room and Beck had to go after him.

When Beck caught up to Bobby she found that he was crying.

Wearing nothing, but the trench coat handed to her by Cas; Beck said to him," Bobby it will be okay, I'm not mad that you thought I was a demon or something like that. I understand."

"There's no way you could Becca, but I'm glad ur not pissed at me for trying to end ya, again." Bobby told Beck roughly


	20. I Drive Your Truck!

I Drive Your Truck!

(Chapter Twenty)

We were just working a job, although the guys behavior since my return from Heaven had become super-mega-ultra overprotective.

On the upside I was spending more time with my dad, Bobby Singer, not that either of us had yet acknowledged to being parent and child.

Dean.

My first night back from Heaven we had slept together.

I've never felt the way I did that night or the nights we've spent together (without Sam) since.

That night Dean and I became lovers.

Becoming more than just friends and companions had made Dean go from "overprotective" to "controlling".

Okay, if you know Dean like I do you'd already know that "protective" means controlling and "controlling" means turned into a psycho control-freak.

It started to get on my nerves!

Sam.

My best friend and partner in crime, became a pain in my ass!

I had been back a little less than twenty-four hours when I saw Sam again, my dad was with him.

Darling Sammy busted in on Dean and I while we were eating Chinese food naked after sex.

Great way to welcome someone home right?

Anyways, so after my parent and best friend walked in to find me and Dean together it turned into a bit of a sideshow.

Dad was still in his wheelchair and looked so torn at the sight of me. Sam on the other hand catapulted into action and tried to kill me.

Thank God Dean got to him before he could get very far.

Dad wheeled himself over towards me and threw holy water on me.

I looked at him surprised, shook my head of the access water and demanded, "Did I really need another shower that bad, Bobby?!"

"Get ur ass outta that bed!" Bobby had thundered at me

I did as he wanted, nudity and all. He's my father, even if he may not have known it. I knew Bobby didn't look at me that way, never did.

Things started to turn into a nightmare when Cas showed up, helped Dean calm Dad, stopped Sam, and lent me Jimmy's trench coat to cover myself with.

Once it had been established, without shadow of reasonable doubt, that I was really Miss Rebecca Annette Lindsey (Beck) and not a demon or a shape shifter or anything like that, everything calmed down considerably.

Sam apologized profusely for trying to kill me.

I, of course, easily forgave him.

Bobby, on the other hand, left the hotel room and I had to go after him. When I caught up to my father, he was crying.

Still wearing nothing, but the trench coat handed to me by Cas I told him that it would be okay and that I understood.

"There's no way you could Becca, but I'm glad ur not pissed at me for trying to end ya, again." Bobby had told me roughly

It was then that my suspicion that Bobby knew exactly who I was to him grew and though it would take a bit longer to confirm it verbally. The fact that he called me Becca instead of Beck will always be proof enough of it for me.

After that it was pretty much business as usual, the last job we took for example split the family up for a little while as dad had to go help Ellen and Jo, I assume he told them that I was back 'cause I got a text from Ellen that said "See you real soon, baby girl." and one from Jo that said, "If I find out ur some black-eyed bitch inside my sister I will end you!"

I love you too, Ellen and Jo!

Anyway like I said Dad took off to help the Harville women and Cas got a lead on Lucifer so I urged him to take it as I needed more information on the devil and what he was up to if I was going to keep Sammy from becoming his meat-suit.

So once again it was Dean, Sam, and I.

During this last job, we had to deal with Sam's meat suit being stolen by some prepubescent ding-dong. At first Dean had no idea that it wasn't his brother.

Seriously?!

The job started when we met, this ding-dong kid I mentioned, Gary. Well, turns out Gary liked Sam's looks and preformed a body-switching spell. So he, Gary remember, got Sam's meat suit and Sam got Gary's. So Dean and I being unaware of what happened starting working a ghost job, then "Sam" tried to kill Dean, and that's where I got suspicious. Poor Sam got stuck with Gary's life, complete with strict parents and high school.

Poor Sam.

Unfortunately for Sam it did not get any better as he ran into Gary's friends who had made a pact with a demon to obtain what they wanted.

One of these poor stupid kids, a girl called Nora, was possessed by the demon they conjured and the other, a boy; Trevor, had his innards eaten.

By the poor possessed girl, Nora, no less.

Ew!

The demon tried to get Sam to meet with Lucifer to agree to become the fallen angel's vessel.

Thankfully that did not work.

I finally got Dean to listen to me that what we were dealing with was not Sam. We (Dean and I) found Sam helped him exercise the demon from the poor stupid girl and got Sammy his body back.

The three of us took Gary home, before we got the hell outta dodge Sam had a little talk with Gary.

Whatever it was I hope it worked.

When Sam rejoined us in the car, he told us that Gary's normal life "sucked ass".

Dean countered by telling Sam maybe he and his brother didn't just know the good things they were missing out on.

I had to agree, not all "normal lives" are like Gary's.

This time the insanity that had become my life started with a phone call.

A phone call from a renegade angel, a renegade angel named Anna.

She called the guys up and asked them to meet her, I on the other hand did not like this and begged Cas to go meet Anna in the boys place. Dean was not exactly thrilled with me for that, but he can get over it (if he can be psycho overprotective, so can I).

Cas went and reported back that Anna would not say how she got out of her prison in Heaven nor what she was up to, she was evasive and abrupt. Cas was worried and decided to pursue what Anna was up to. He asked me for my opinion and I told him to do it, as well as keep me posted. Cas promised he would and the three of us were on our own again for a little bit; left to wonder what was going on now.

When we did meet up again with Cas the news wasn't good, turned out Anna had traveled back in time to stop the boys parents from ever having Sam in the first place.

That could not be allowed to happen.

So an already power limited Cas got the brilliant idea to send us all back in time.

For the record I bitched about what a shitty idea that was and was out voted.

So my darling stupid Cas worked his angel mojo and sent us back into the past, unfortunately it did not work the way he planned, because as time and space were shifting I became nauseous as well as lightheaded.

"Dean?!" I cried out frightened

If Dean ever heard or answered me I don't know, I blacked out.

I have no idea how long I had been unconscious when I woke up to being roughly patted on the face.

"Easy Sammy easy she's not a dolly, ya know." A soft little voice said as I awoke

"Who's not a dolly?" I asked as I opened my eyes

In front of my face was a chubby little guy of maybe one years old, two at the most.

"Hi there sweetie. Aren't you a cutie." I said to the little man

"Are you a witch?" the little voice that had woken me up asked

I turned my head to see another little boy, this little person at best guess was somewhere between the ages of five and six years old.

"No, I'm not a witch. Sorry." I told the little boy

"That's good, 'cause witches are bad." the five/six year old replied

"Sammy." said the baby

"Sammy?" I asked with a smiled

"That's his name, he's telling you who he is." the five/six year old informed me

"Oh, well hello Sammy. I'm Lindsey." I introduced myself opting to use my last name

"I'm Dean." my new little friend said shyly

Oh, baby!  
What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, Beck!

A moment later what appeared to be the front door of wherever it was, was opened.

In through said door walked a very handsome, a very familiar man.

John Winchester.

"You're awake and I see you've met my sons." John Winchester, of all people, commented by way of greeting to me

I'm starting to see where Dean gets his poor greeting etiquette!

"Yes, we've just met and I have no idea how I got here, before you ask." I replied

"Amnesia?" John wanted to know

"No." I said returning one word for one word

"Then what? Look lady, I already took a chance on you, I got two little boys to protect I can't be playing games." John warned me

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied complacently

"Try me." John said with a slight frown

I bit my lower lip, frowned myself, and began the short version of my life, which would pretty much be the life I had before his sons entered it.

John looked at me and then asked quietly, "That's not all of it is it?"

"No, but if you don't mind I'd rather tell you that part a little at a time and not around the babies," I replied

"I'm not a baby!" Little Dean proclaimed

"Oh, I'm sorry there mister. You're right. You're in kindergarten, right?" I apologized to Little Dean

"Yes, I like kindergarten. My teacher is pretty." Little Dean told me

I couldn't help but smile, five years old and already a charmer.

"She is? Wow, you like girls already. Mister?" I asked feigning surprise

"Yea, but she is old. She is like twenty-eight." my little Dean told me

I couldn't help but giggle at Dean thinking twenty-eight was old, when the Dean I knew was thirty.  
At that point Baby Sammy climbed into my lap with his bottle and snuggled against me.

"Whatever else is going on with you or whatever the rest of your story is, I'm willing to wait to hear it. Sam, never takes to somebody new that quick." John told me

"Thank you, not just for giving me the time, but for rescuing me too." I told John

"You're Welcome. My name is John Winchester, by-the-way, as you've already been introduced to my sons." John finally introduced himself

"Lindsey. It's nice to meet you, John." I replied and I meant it

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Dean announced

"Do you like pizza?" I asked

"Yes!" Dean squealed back, in obvious delight

"Is that ok?" I asked turning back to John

"Please Daddy please, say yes." Little Dean begged his father

"Its on me, John and I can make sure Sammy has something soft too if you like." I told John

"Sure, why not? Ya, wanna go and pick up some pizza for dinner Sammy?" John asked Baby Sam

"Dean, pizza." Baby Sam babbled back in agreement

"Alright, lets go then." John smiled

I climbed off the bed (after Dean did), scooped up Sammy, grabbed his diaper bag, quickly changed Sam (willing myself to forget who I was changing), put the baby on my hip, found my purse (thank you John), grabbed the baby's diaper bag, and followed little Dean and his daddy out to the Impala.

Once we (John, the boys, and I) got to the Impala, John opened the passenger side for me and I put Baby Sammy in his car seat.

While I buckled Baby Sam in, John walked little Dean around to the driver side door, opened it, and tried to put the little man in on his side.

"Daddy, can I ride up front with you and Miss Lindsey please?" Little Dean asked his father

"That might squish Miss Lindsey, buddy." his daddy replied

"Its ok with me John, I don't mind." I said hearing the tone in both father and son's voices

"You, sure?" John asked me

"Absolutely." I replied with a smile

"Yippy!" Little Dean sang out

"Yippy!" Baby Sammy parroted

"Alright, get in kiddo." John said, I could hear the strain of repressed laughter in his voice

I backed out of the backseat and straightened up. I put the passenger front seat back in its original position and turned to climb in next to Little Dean.

I looked up to see John standing next to me.

"Everything, ok?" I asked

"Yup, just waiting for you to get in so we can go." he replied

I gave him a slightly awkward smile and climbed into the, belovedly familiar, car.

Once I was in the Impala; I smiled at Little Dean, fastened his seat belt for him (as he had neglected to do so), and fastened my own.

John had shut my door for me and just as I had finished buckling his son, he got in the car.

I looked at John and cleared my throat.

"What?" John asked me

"Seat belt." I told him

"Doesn't make much difference." John replied

"Trust me when I say it really does." I disagreed

John put on his seat belt to humor me, smiled, at Little Dean, and started up the Impala. A moment or two later we were on the road.

John found a Round Table pizza place and we (John and I) unloaded the kids. Once we were in the Round Table we were quickly seated and it went from there.

Later that night when the four of us were back at the motel, with Baby Sammy in his pen asleep and Dean drifting off in his bed, John asked me for the first piece of my story.

I got up and made Baby Sam a bottle in case he woke up in the middle of the night.

After I did this I sat down next to John

"Well, I began, several months ago I was in an accident during a storm and nearly drown."

"But someone saved you." John prompted

"Yes, one of the best men I've ever known to be honest." I told him frankly

"Anyway; from what this man, his brother, his god-father, a friend of ours, and I have been able to figure out, this storm is what caused me to end up with them." I went on taking a breath

"What do ya mean?" John asked interestedly

"That's the tough part of this story and would be better to explain in pieces without the boys." I answered

"How did I know?" John grumbled, attempting not to chuckle

I giggled softly.

"Look, you can keep telling me about you later, but there is something you should know about me." John said

"That you're a hunter?" I asked

John looked at me skeptically and frowned.

"Takes one to know one." I said shrugging off his look

"A female hunter, huh." John said with a small smirk

"Saving People. Hunting Things. The Family Business." I told him, quoting an older version of the man's eldest son

"Hmm, that's good I may just steal that." John chuckled

"Go right ahead." I replied

"Look it's getting late and we're gonna be on the road again here real soon, so why don't you take the other bed; while I sleep in the chair." John suggested

"How 'bout you have the bed yourself or curl up with Dean." I counter suggested

John looked at me for a long minute, I briefly, wondered if he was going to pull Cas's "constipated bulldog" face, but he didn't.

Instead he went to Little Dean and "curled up" with him.

I checked on Baby Sam, in his pen, and climbed on the vacant second bed.

I snuggled into the pillows and then (in the darkened room) heard John asked; "Do you have any children, Lindsey?"

"No, I don't." I replied, suddenly feeling a little sad

"That's too bad, good as you are with my boys, you should have a few rug rats of your own." John told me

"Thank you." I said

"You're Welcome." he replied

"Good-Night, John." I yawned

"Night Lindsey. Pleasant dreams." John returned

Five minutes later I was out like a light.

Time with John and the boys seemed to slide through, the days melted into each other. I found myself forming different kinds of attachments to "this years model" of Sam and Dean.

My relationship with John became a little more complex than two hunters working together, it was now the two of us raising the boys.

To be perfectly honest, I almost felt as if I was married to the man.

Before I knew it I had been with John and his sons for three months.

"Guess what?" Dean commanded one day, while we were waiting, in yet another motel room, on John

I'm more baby-sitter than huntress these days!

"What?" I asked dutifully

"Sam's gonna turn two in a few months." Dean informed me

"He is? Wow, that's cool. Sammy's gonna be a big boy like his awesome big brother." I said, making sure to sound impressed

"Sammy won't be that big though 'cause he'll still be my baby brother." Dean told me

"Dean, honey, no matter how old Sammy gets or how big he grows, he will always be your little brother." I told Dean

"Yea and I'm always gonna love him, just like daddy loves me and him. I'm always gonna protect him too." Dean told me, sounding way too serious for a little boy his age

"Just love him, Dean. That will be enough." I smiled, trying to dispel something that would cause grief in later years

"That's easy." Dean said confidently

Suddenly Dean ran into my arms, gave me a "big" hug, and a kiss.

I smiled with surprise and delight.

Then just as suddenly as he ran into my arms he ran out of them again, went to his baby brother, sat down next to him, and started to play.

John swung open the door and was covered head to toe in guck.

I looked him up and down, then asked, "Ghouls?"

"Pack of them, kind of strange really." John replied

"Shower. Now. Go." I ordered

"Yes m'am." John replied, giving me a mock salute

Jack-Ass!

John walked passed his two, gawking, sons; then passed me (actually gave me "the once over", of all things), and went into the bedroom.

I stared at the bathroom door dumbfounded and then began to giggle like a loon.

"What funny?" Baby Sammy asked

"Your daddy, baby." I replied calming down and giving an indulgent shake of my head

"Linny, daddy was covered in yucky stuff." Dean told me

"Yes, I saw. Don't worry daddy will be back to normal soon." I replied

"Why daddy yucky?" Baby Sammy asked me

"Daddy, got into a fight with the boogey-man and won. But the boogey-man got daddy all yucky first." I told Baby Sam

"Yucky boogey." Baby Sam said

"Daddy's a superhero." Dean asserted

"Well, he's definitely a hero." I agreed

"With my very own fan club." John said exiting the bathroom

"Yup, you got it, Johnny." I laughed

"Daddy keen no more boogey-man goo!" Baby Sam crowed

"That's right, buddy." John told his baby son, he strode over to him, swooped him up, and swung the baby in his arms

John walked over to me with Baby Sam in his arms.

He lifted my chin so that my eyes were looking right into his.

What I saw there surprised the Hell outta me and what I felt fluttering in my own heart scared the Heaven outta me.

The beginnings of love.

Holy Shit!  
I do not (repeat) do not need this!

I stepped back and looked away from all three Winchester men.

"Lindsey?" John asked, I could hear the confusion in his voice

"We should have a party for Sammy on his birthday." I said to trying and dispel the rising tension

"Yea, a party for Sammy on his birthday would be fun!" Dean enthusiastically agreed

"A party for Sammy, huh? Well, that does sound like fun, should we try and have it at Uncle Bobby's house?" John asked Dean

"Yea, Uncle Bobby is fun and will let us play with his doggie!" Dean cried

"Doggie! Doggie!" Baby Sam crowed in happy agreement

"Uncle Bobby?" I asked

"Bobby Singer, he's a hunter I sometimes go to for help and advice. The boys love him." John explained

"Oh." I replied

The late afternoon wore on, Sammy had a small nap, Dean watched TV, John stared between his sons and me (a lot), and I sat quietly brooding on where "my Sam and Dean" were; along with dad, plus Cas.

I made dinner that night, in the motel room's tiny kitchenette, while I did so Little Dean help his daddy pack our things up.

Dinner was a quiet affair, except for the usual noise of Sammy babbling. I think Dean sensed something was going on between John and I, because he kept jumping his eyes between John, then me, finally he would end up staring at his food.

Once dinner was finished and everything was either thrown out or washed or packed, John and Dean started hauling our things to the Impala. While they did that I grabbed Sammy's diaper bag and got him ready to go.

Once everything was in the Impala; Sam and I were loaded into it, Sam in the backseat with Dean and I in the front seat next to John.

We had been driving for about forty-five minutes in silence, minus the radio playing.

So this is where Dean got his taste in "music" from!

I turned around to check on the little ones and found that they were fast asleep. I turned back around, in my seat, and snapped the radio off.

"Boys are out." I explained before John could protest

"Oh, alright." John replied

I took a deep breath, looked out the window and then asked, "John, do you honestly believe that anything is possible?"

"Lindsey, John replied, taking a deep breath of his own, nearly a year an a half ago my wife was murdered by a demon. If you had asked me that before her death, I would've asked you "like what"; now yes I can honestly say, after everything I've seen during this nearly year an a half, that I believe that anything is possible."

"Do you remember that storm I mentioned?" I asked, since the last time my life had been discussed was three months ago when I came into his life

"Yes, the one that introduced you to the man and his family that saved your life." John prompted

"Right, well it wasn't an ordinary storm, if I'm right it was a storm conjured up by a very powerful being." I started to explain

"Like a creature?" John asked me

"No. Not really, something bigger; something beyond what any hunter has traditionally dealt with." I tried to further explain

"Ok, so what is it we are talking about here?" John wanted to know

"Well, honestly and please don't think I'm crazy, but angels." I replied as frankly as possible

"Angels, seriously?" John asked incredulously

"Yea, seriously. I wish I was joking believe me." I replied with a slight sigh

"So...do you know which angel sent you here?" John asked

"To you and your little sons, yes. Although to be honest I don't think it was his intention for me to end up with you instead of with him and...the others." I replied

The way he was talking and asking questions at that moment reminded me so much of his younger son, Sam.

The Sam I knew asked questions just like John was doing now.

"So...which angel is it?" John inquired tentatively, sounding a shit ton like the "grown up" version of Dean

"His name is Castiel and he rebelled against the other angels to help my new family and I." I replied

"There are other angels right?" John asked

"Yes, lots of them and for the most part they hate us." I replied honestly

"Your friend, Castiel, he ain't one of them though." John stated

"No, he never was. There's still more to say, but can it wait a bit; I'm just not up for it right now?" I pleaded with John

"Yea, sure. You've told me enough for now. " John replied

"Thank, Johnny." I smiled

"Welcome, now Miss Lindsey if you can please explain what made you pull away the way you did earlier?" John asked

"There is a simple answer to your question, Mr. Winchester. To be frank I'm not sure I wish to give it though." I replied

"Why not?" he asked

"Because the answer means acknowledging something I'm sure I don't wish to." I answered

"Scaredy Cat." John accused

"Precisely." I returned

Another three months came and went. Another three months of caring for the Winchester boys and their father.

As Baby Sam's birthday approached I started to think less of the Sam who had saved my life, of the Dean who had crawled into a bottle over the pain of losing me, of the father whom I'd never owned up to having or to never owned up to having me, of the impending apocalypse, of my friend Cas, and of the warring angels.

It all seemed so long ago and lately something that had happened in a dream.

As Baby Sam's birthday approached I started to think more of party favors, decorations, presents for the birthday boy, goody bags, games, and (all importantly) a cake.

"John, can you keep and eye on Sam for a little bit?" I asked John two days before Sam's birthday

"What's up?" John asked

"Nothing major. Dean and I just wanted to do some birthday shopping for Sammy is all." I explained

"Oh, yea sure knock yourselves out." John replied, tossing me the keys to the Impala

"Thanks." I said catching said keys

"Yup, have fun." John called out putting Baby Sam in his lap

"Don't worry we will." I assured him

"Bye Sammy, have fun with daddy!" Little Dean called to his brother

"Bye-bye Linny. Bye-bye Dean." Baby Sam sang out

"See you in a little bit punky." I called back

"Be careful." John warned

"Yup." I replied as I snapped the door shut

"C'mon sweetie let's go shopping for Sammy." I said to Dean

Dean ran to the Impala and yanked the driver's side door open.

He slid into the passenger's seat and eagerly waited for me.

Once I was in the Impala and had her started up; Dean snapped on the radio, fiddled with the dial, found a song, and began to sing with the radio.

For the record this was a habit he would never grow out of.

Not being able to help myself I began to sing a long with Dean.

Little Dean smiled, looked at me, and said, "You sing pretty, Linny."

"Thank you, Dean-darlin." I replied

Dean and I sang the whole way to the store.

Once at said store I let Dean go to the toy section to pick out presents, while I made my way to where the party favors, games, and decorations were.

I had decided to wait for Dean to pick out Sammy's birthday cake.

I picked out neutral "little boy" decorations with matching favors, and traditional games for small children.

I went to find Dean in the toy section. I found my little guy among a dozen or so toys, looking distressed.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked slightly worried

"I can't decided which toy to get Sammy!" Dean wailed

I smiled relieved and the suggested, "Why don't you show me your top choices?"

"Okay, Linny." Dean sniffed perking up a little bit

Dean showed me some army men, a book of stories, some play dough, and a set of match box racers.

"Those are all wonderful presents, I can see why you are having trouble. Tell you what Dean, I will buy all twelve and your top four can be from you. Daddy and I will split the remaining eight to give to Sammy, ok?" I told Sammy

"Really Linny?" Dean asked with big eyes

"Really, my love." I replied

"Yippy!" Dean cried as he ran for a cart to put everything in

After we bought everything and were heading back to the motel; I allowed myself to think on the subject that John may not be happy about the added stuff.

Oh, Well.

After the children went to bed John and I went through the toys, party favors, and decorations. Dean told me we had to wait for daddy for the cake.

"Dean's already decided which presents are from him, so you and I need to go through the remaining ones." I told John as we sat in the midst of the mess

"I can't believe you let him get so much." John playfully grumbled

"It's for his brother, how could I say no?" I asked defensively

John laughed and held his hands up at me in a gesture of surrender.

Sam's big day came, both John and I were worried about not ordering a cake ahead of time. Little Dean was not worried and kept trying to assure us (his father and myself) that it would be ok.

The birthday boy insisted on ice cream, so we found a Baskin Robbins and there it was; an Ice Cream Cake with Teddy Bears on it.

Perfect for Sammy's second birthday.

"Told ya." Dean crowed at his father and I

I rolled my eyes, Sammy giggled at his big brother, and John (actually, for a wonder) laughed.

Sam got a free ice cream cone for his birthday and Dean got one too for being an awesome big brother by insisting on the ice cream cake. I bought ice cream cones for John and I, turns out we both like rocky road.

Sam had an awesome birthday, his favorite gift seemed to be the army men from Dean.

Unfortunately Bobby Singer was unable to attend the party, but he did let us use his house and the boys did get to play with the dog.

Three days after Sam's birthday, on the day we were supposed to be on the road again, there was a giant wind storm.

I was not thrilled about traveling in that type of weather, but John was adamant.

John and I got the children loaded up, along with food and finally Sam's presents. I did a last minute check and found Sammy's stuffed Lion from John.

John and the boys were waiting for me in the car; I ran out to join them and got smacked upside the head, but what I can only guess was a car hood.

Once again I awoke in an unfamiliar place.

This time it was not a haunted house or a motel room.

This time it was a parking lot of a truck stop or something like it.

I heard feet pounding in my direction and through the gooey haze of my brain feeling like it had been stuffed wrong way round back into my head; I heard someone, presumably the owner of the pounding feet, yelling something at me.

"Hey are you alright?" a fuzzy concern sounding male voice asked me

"To be honest, I feel like I was hit by an ice cream truck." I replied

"Well you look like you been through something, alright. Be careful now. Let me help you." the now clear male voice said to me

"I'll be ok, could you tell me where I'm at please?" I asked still feeling very off

"Well Miss, you are in the parking lot of my business. Welcome to The Roadhouse." my new friend told me

Holy Shit!

Bill Harville.

Ellen's late husband and Jo's daddy!

"I'm Bill Harville." my rescuer introduced himself

"Pleasure to meet you Bill. I'm Lindsey." I replied

"C'mon Miss Lindsey let's get you into The Roadhouse, fed, and cleaned up." Bill instructed

"Alright." I conceded

Bill walked me into The Roadhouse and sat me down at the bar.

"Ellen!" he called

"What?!" Ellen, a younger Ellen than I knew, yelled back walking up to us

"Throw a steak and some fries together honey, this young lady needs our help." Bill smiled at his wife

"Alright." Ellen replied quickly kissed her husband and headed off to do as he asked

"Would you like something to drink?" a young voice next to me asked

I turned to see that it was a little girl in between the ages of nine and eleven years old who had asked me.

"Jo baby, why are you playing waitress?" Bill asked addressing the child

Jo!?

And another Holy Shit!

"Cause Terra-Lynn quit and momma's busy." the cute blonde little cherub answered her father

"Well that does make a difference. I'll just let you get back to it is, shall I, honey?" Bill replied

"Yes." Jo told her father

I couldn't help, but giggle right before I said, "If its not too much trouble miss, I'd love a soda pop."

"One soda pop coming at ya!" Jo replied and ran off to get my drink

"She's cute." I told Bill

"Thanks." Bill replied

In record time both mother and daughter were back with food and drink in hand. I was stopped, only once by Ellen, during the course of my meal to be cleaned and bandaged.

I told Ellen, "Thank you.", before continuing to bolt down my food.

Ellen had given me a quick, "You're welcome, hun." before she was off again attending to customers.

I was finishing up my meal when I heard a very familiar voice ask, "Lindsey?"

I turned, saw him, and replied, "Hey Johnny."

John walked over to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I leaned into his caress with no other thought on my mind than being glad to see him.

"Except for the clothes, a few cuts, and bruises, you look exactly the same as I saw you five years ago." John murmured

"Five years?" I asked my voice slightly shaking

"Yea, are you alright?" John asked me

"I will be. How are the boys? I inquiringly replied

"They're ok. Sammy asked for you for about six months after you disappeared and Dean...well Dean didn't ask, but I know he has missed you." John told me

I sighed, rested my head against John, and said, "For me it only happened a few hours ago."

"You still wanna travel with us?" John asked gruffly

"Of course, you idiot." I replied, feeling hurt

John smiled, plunked some money down on the counter for the Harvilles, and led me by the hand out to the Impala

Once out at the Impala John opened the door for me, I climbed into the car, put on my seat belt, and watched John, once again, close my door for me.

Chivalry is not dead, just dormant! 

It was a good five hour drive before we reached the motel where the boys were at; along the way I scolded John for leaving them alone, had half a pack of cigarettes (thank you John), and took a longish nap.

John woke me up when we got to the motel where Sam and Dean were waiting for their father.

I took a deep breath, pushed my hair out of my eyes, and unbuckled my seat belt. I turned to open my door and there was John once more opening it for me.

"Thank you, Johnny." I softly laughed climbing out of the car

"More than welcome, Linds." John replied as he closed the car door

John, then, grabbed my hand once more and lead me to the motel room where the boys were. It was John who opened the door, put our things down inside and closed it again.

"Boys! I'm back!" John called out

The bathroom door flew open and out of it came running a little boy of bout seven or eight years of age with sandy brown hair.

"Hey there Sammy!" John greeted

"Hi dad, who's this?" Sam replied inquiringly

"Well son, you probably don't remember, but this is Lindsey. When you were really little she was with us for nearly a year and took care of the two of you; when I had to go." John explained

"You used to call me, Linny." I recalled fondly

"Did you tell me about the Boogeyman once?" Sam asked me

"Yea, I did. But Sam you were three months shy of your second birthday when that happened!" I replied a little shocked

"Barely remember it, but Dean tells awesome stories about you." Sam replied

"He does? Wow, I'm flattered." I said turning to look at John

"Where is your brother, buddy?" John asked his son

"Ummm, he's...ummm." Sam said trying to think of a good cover for his big brother

"Out?" I supplied

"It's ok, Sam. Don't bother trying to cover for him, I get it." John told Sam tiredly

Sam hung his head and I can only guess that he felt like he had failed Dean somehow or other.

"Want to get a soda with with me Sam?" I asked

"Ok." Sam replied

"We'll be right back, Johnny." I told Sam's daddy

John walked over to a chair, plunked his butt down in it, looked up at us, gave us a tired smile, and nodded.

Sam and I exited the motel room and made our way to the vending machine.

"Dad's gonna hand Dean his ass, huh?" Sam asked me

"He's probably going to try Sam. Don't worry though I'll head John off at the pass." I reassured Sam

"I like Sam, its sounds more grown up than Sammy." my young companion confided

I smiled, sometimes it was so easy to forget that this little boy was a younger version of my best friend (who just happened to be three years older than myself).

We came to the vending machine and I invited Sam to chose whichever one he wanted. Doing so earned me a smile that made it easy to see the gentle, thoughtful, clever boy Sam really was and the man I knew in another time who was just the same (although maybe a little darker).

Sam chose a cream soda and I filed that away to remember for later, if there was a later, with the adult Sam.

I put in more change in and chose a coke for myself.

"Sam, what the heck are you doing?" an agitated voice asked from behind us

"Getting a soda, Dean and dad's back." Sam answered turning to face his brother

"Hey there, handsome. Want a soda?" I asked, turning to say hello to an eleven or twelve year old Dean Winchester

"Linny?" Dean asked

"Mmmhhmm." I confirmed

Dean regarded me warily, but chose a coke from the machine.

The three of us made our way back to the motel room. Upon reaching it the door was opened for us by John.

The man must have thought we had run off to Timbuktu or something.

The boys and I entered the motel room.

John, as predicted, tried to go off on Dean and, as promised, I cut John off at the beginning of his tirade at his son.

Over the next three months the four of us got comfortable with each other again.

The boys were now also older and could handle being on their own for a little bit.

But while John was gone for a week or two at a time during jobs; I, on the other hand, was gone for no longer than three days, left the boys plenty of money, made sure there was food, and called to check on them once for every night I was gone.

One evening after a particularly annoying ghostbust I called to check on the boys.

"RRRRR!"

"RRRRR!"

"Hello?" came Sam's voice from the other end of the phone

"Hey Sam, it's Lindsey. I'm just calling to check on you and Dean. Is everything ok, sweetie?" I asked Sam

"Hey Lindsey, we're ok. Dean went to get pizza for our dinner." Sam replied, but his voice sounded funny

"Well, that is what I left the cash for, but Sammy honey the pizza joint isn't more than two blocks away. Why'd you sound worried?"I asked him

"Linny, I think something happened to Dean. He went to get the pizza over two hours ago and hasn't come back." Sam broke down

"Ok, Sam just sit tight and I'll be there soon." I told him

"Alright, hurry though Linny." Sam replied by way of good bye

It honestly frightened me to hear Sam so vulnerable and falling back on calling me Linny. I threw together what little I had and swung my motel room door wide open. Lucky me there was John getting ready to knock.

"Something's wrong, Johnny. We need to get back to the boys now." I said by way of greeting

"What happened?" John demanded

"Dean is missing." I informed him

"Shit!" John swore

Gee, dude ya think!

Both John and I got into the car, my things being flung in the backseat, and we took off like a couple of bats outta hell (seat belts forgotten and all).

Three hours later we were with Sam again, the kid ended up gabbling wild apologies to his father and looked truly wigged out about his brother.

"Sam, its ok. Knock it off! We need to focus on finding Dean!" John told his young son

"Sam, why don't you pack up you and Dean's things ok." I suggested

"Ok, Linny." the seven year old agreed

"Where the hell is that kid? He knows better!" John growled

"Yes, he does. Which probably means he's in real trouble, Johnny." I said softly, making sure John kept things in perspective

Half an hour later the car was packed and the three of us were in it looking for Dean.

"You think this has anything to do with your angels?" John asked me

"No, not yet." I replied without thinking

"Not yet?" John asked

"Later." I told him

"If it turns out that yellow eyes has my son I'll..." John trailed off

"I doubt its the yellow eyed demon either." I told John

Turns out I was right, it was neither angels nor yellow eyed demons. What it was, was a bunch of bored little gnomes who wanted to keep Dean for a pet. Naturally John, Sam, myself and, especially, Dean had a problem with this. In the end though it was Sammy who sacrificed his Gameboy in exchange for his adored older brother.

After that we finally picked up that pizza.

Another three months saw me with the Winchesters and this time Christmas was coming up.

I found Dean sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching cartoons.

Well at least it wasn't Dr. Sexy M.D.

"So what exactly is it you want for Christmas, mister?" I asked him

"I don't know." Dean grumbled at me

"Not getting abducted by gnomes would probably be good." I teased him

"Will you take me shopping again for Sammy?" Dean abruptly asked me

"Of course Dean, if you want me too." I replied taken aback

"For dad too?" Dean requested

"Yes, for dad too, baby." I responded

"Are you gonna go away again?" Dean demanded

"I don't know, Dean. {Here I slid down to the floor and pulled him into my arms} I'll tell you this though, even if I do I will always come back to you." I told him

"You promise? No matter what?" Dean asked, sounding heartbreakingly young

"I promise, no matter what." I whispered holding Dean close

"Okay, then can I have a camera for Christmas?" Dean asked

I laughed; typical Dean.

I wondered what he'd tell Sam and John it was he wanted for Christmas.

Later that week as promised Sam and John were, once again, left to hang out together while I took Dean shopping.

To be honest I started to wonder why my funds never seemed to run dry, but I didn't dare look into it.

Once more Dean and I were at the mall together.

Once more I would pick up the tab for the presents, except this time it would not just be for Sam.

Instead of heading straight for the toy department as he had done previous, Dean went to the electronic section.

"I want to get Sam a new Gameboy and some games." Dean told me

"Rock out, hun." I told him

Dean picked out a brand-new Gameboy Advanced (in color, no less); choosing a royal blue one for his little brother, and about ten video game cartridges to go with it.

When he showed me his selections I saw the look of doubt in his eyes and I knew he was worried about the cost.

It only took the simple gesture of grabbing a large pack of double AA's to banish that doubt and make the sunshine reappear.

"What about John? What do you wanna get him?" I asked

We left the electronics department for men's wear.

In minutes Dean put into the cart a new leather jacket and a gold watch. He then proceeded to drag me to the sporting goods section, where he picked out a new hunting knife for his daddy.

"Do you think dad will like them?" Dean asked me

"I think he'll love them, sweetie." I replied

While I was paying for the Christmas presents it struck me that we should be doing this all together.

I gave my wallet to Dean and said to him, "Here Dean use whatever cash is in there to pay the balance. I'm gonna call your dad and Sammy. Flag me down if you need more money."

"Um, alright Lindsey." Dean replied

"Good boy!" I praised him and headed to the pay phone

I put my quarter into the payphone, once found, and dialed the number of our motel room.

"RRRRR!"

"RRRRR!"

"RRRRR!"

"Hello?" John's gruff voice asked

"Hey it's me, get Sam and yourself together. Dean and I will be there shortly to pick you two up." I responded

"Alright, what's up?" John inquired

"Family holiday time." I told him and hung up

Dean came over to me with the cart smiling.

"So, I'm guessing we had enough?" I smiled at him

"Yup, and then some." Dean grinned back at me

"Okay, come one. We're gonna get Sam and John, so we can do this right!" I told him

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed

We picked the others up, put Dean's presents in the trunk (kinda), and the four of us went back to the mall.

Dean hung out with his dad while I took Sam present shopping.

To avoid the same doubt I had encountered with Dean I told Sam just to pick out whatever he want for his brother and father.

"Don't even think about looking at the price tag." I told him

Thankfully, the kid listened.

The first section of the store we went to was the book section, where Sam proceeded to pick up every favorite comic of his brothers. Next Sam dragged me of to the video department and chose two teenage mutant ninja turtle VHS's (talk about a blast from the past) and finally Sam made sure we that his brother got Christmas chocolates from the candy section of the store.

"Nice choices, Sam. Dean will love them." I praised Sam

"I hope so." Sam replied

"I know it, cause its from you." I told him

For John, Sam took me back to the book section where he picked out five mystery novels for his father. Then I got hauled to the toy department where Sam found a Rubrics cube for his dad.

I giggled at the blast from the past present.

John should absolutely love it!

Once again I was at the checkout stand paying for the purchases and didn't bat an eyelash once when the final total was wrung up.

Everything was bagged and I made Sam carry his presents to the car before we went to find Dean and John.

"Okay you two are on your own for a little bit while your dad and I Christmas shop for you two. Here is some cash, have a good time. We will come find you in a little while." I informed the boys when the four of us were back together

"Okay Lindsey." Sam replied

"See you guys later!" Dean said and the two of them took off

I smiled, shook my head, and took John off to do some present shopping for the boys.

When John and I had finished with our shopping we found the boys in the arcade.

Typical boy thing to do, which these two boys rarely got to do!

One the way back we got a small tree for the motel room, once back we set it up, and then decorated it.

The boys were pleasantly surprised by the ornaments their father and I had bought.

The next few days found us all wrapping Christmas presents trying to peek at what the others had gotten us.

On Christmas Eve I went and got the remainder of our Christmas dinner. A large snow storm had picked up and I was only able to get half the food in the motel when I was yanked from John and his sons once again.

What is it with me and storms!

This time I landed in a very familiar place, as familiar to me as breathing. Heaven's Gate, my grandparents ranch. Just on the ridge where I use to love to ride to as a young girl and dreamed of having an adventure or two.

The view was just as breath taking as I remembered it.

God, what I would give to be able to share this with Dean!

"So, its Dean you're thinking of then and not his sire John?" an unfamiliar voice asked me

I turned around to see a man with dark good looks and flashing eyes.

At once I knew he was an angel, more than this I knew he was also the same angel who had erased Castiel's memory of me telling him the truth about Sam and Dean being vessels.

"You're the Archangel Micheal. You're the one who's been jumping me around and brought me to the Winchesters." I stated looking at him

"You're correct on all accounts, Rebecca." the angel said to me

He gave me a long look as if he truly expected an answer to his question about Dean and John.

I sighed.

Well, he's nothing like Cas that's for sure.

"I died and came back from Heaven itself, with Dean being the chief reason for both. So yea, I'm obviously madly in love with Dean Winchester." I said to him

"But when you were face with his sire your heart did not exactly remain true and that disturbed you." Micheal observed

"Yes, I know. I was also beginning to forget who I truly belong with." I admitted

"It was a test to see if you were strong enough." the Archangel told me

"Strong enough for what?!" I demanded indignant

"To stop the apocalypse." Micheal replied, oh so nonchalantly

"I beg your pardon?!" I shrieked

"Granted. I want you to help the Winchesters stop the impending apocalypse. By whatever means necessary." Micheal told me

"Okay, someone's been hanging out in the clouds too long. There is no way I can do what you want." I informed the Archangel

Is he Loony?!

There is absolutely no way I can go against Heaven and Hell and win!

"I think you can, it is why I brought you here in the first place. You see Rebecca, I do not want this war with my baby brother any more than he does." Micheal told me

(He actually sounded sad.)

"If neither of you wants to do this then just don't fight and call the whole thing off. No sibling battle royale. No apocalypse. Everyone goes home happy particularly the humans whose home you two are using as an arena." I reasoned

"I wish we could do as you suggest, but things have gone to far for that. Lucifer will never except me not joining him and I can't be part of what he wants to do. So as a third option I chose you to champion this cause and hopefully change its outcome." Micheal told me

"Why me? No offense to your judgment and all. I'm flattered truly I am, but I can barely get the guys to listen to me when it does count. I'm not really anybody special." I told him feeling very confused

"You got John Winchester to listen to you and Dean get his stubbornness from his sire. You've effected changes during the course of the time you've been with the Winchester boys. You've made and impact and shown yourself to be a formidable opponent to my siblings. Do not discount yourself or what you are capable of Rebecca, because thus far you have proved to everyone save the woman you see it the mirror that you are indeed very special." Micheal reminded

Talk about the pep talk of the century!

"I still don't know how it will be enough to stop Lucifer or the apocalypse." I responded

"It may not be, Micheal conceded, but then added, but then again it may."

I took a deep breath and nodded, accepting what the Archangel was asking me to do. Even if I failed, I at least had to attempt to succeed.

I looked around at Heaven's Gate and then turned my eyes toward the house; where mother, pop, and ma-maw were having breakfast right then.

I could tell Micheal no, forget all about Sam, Dean, Cas, Jo, Ellen, and Dad. Go back to my old life with Kyle, college, and strip dancing, on the side.

I wouldn't though I loved Dean and I had just gotten my daddy, if I wanted to keep them both I'd have to stick around and fight.

"Alright Micheal. I'm in no way promising I'll succeed, I'll do what you want somehow." I promised the Highest Angel of the Lord

"Thank you. We will meet again, Rebecca." Micheal told me

"I hope so." I replied

The blinding white light ensued and I was sitting on a front porch someplace.

"Hello honey." I heard John say

"John!" I cried and jumped up

A moment later I was in his arms and we walked over to an old tree swing. I sat down on it and told John everything; about the angels, about the apocalypse, about me, and most importantly about his sons, everything I knew I told him.

John, to his credit, listened and softly pushed the swing the whole time I spoke not interrupting once.

"So my boys grow up to be heroes." John finally said

"Yea, they really do." I replied

"Well, then you best get back to them and keep an eye on them for me honey." John told me stopping the swing

"Alright Johnny whatever you want." I replied climbing off the swing

"Yea." John said as he pulled me into his arms

John Winchester and I kissed.

Whoa, is all I gotta say about that.

We broke apart and I felt the same nausea and dizziness I had at the beginning of all this.

I fainted, again, (another thing I seem to be really good at) that I'm almost certain of.

When I opened my eyes next Sam, Dean, and I were in a (nicer than usual) motel room.

I sat up and watched the guys.

Dean appeared to be taking care of some groceries for our dinner and Sam looked like he was straightening things up.

Both of these things are usually my jobs.

Suddenly Cas appeared.

"Cas!" I cried out immediately noticing something was wrong with my angel friend

Both the guys caught him and we all noticed the blood coming from Castiel's nose. Oh that is so not good!

Cas mumbled something about being surprised and then passed out.

The guys put him on the bed opposite from me.

I watched wondering how I could ever agree to what Micheal wanted when my only angel back up was sooo depleted.

I've gotta be crazy as a loon for agreeing to this!

"Well, I could use that drink now." Dean said out of breath

"Yea." Sam agreed wholeheartedly

Dean poured two glasses; one for his brother and one for himself.

Seriously what is with these two when it comes to alcohol and offering a lady a drink?!

"This is it." Dean said

"This is what?" Sam asked confused taking a drink

"Team Freewill; one ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. Awesome." Dean replied

"That's not funny." Sam said appalled

"I'm not laughing." Dean told his brother

"Wait just a damn minute here, did I suddenly become chopped liver or something?!" I demanded indignantly sliding my butt off the bed

Both Winchesters looked at me; Sam smiled and Dean kind of frowned.

Castiel on the other hand grumbled in his unconscious state.

"Look you two, I did not just get my ass bounced all over your past to not be apart of this so one of you better pour me a goddamn drink and rethink the Team roster cause I ain't the only one 'ur leaving out." I fumed at them

"No matter what?" Dean asked

"Like I promised, no matter what Dean." I replied

Sam poured me a glass of booze while I checked over Castiel to make sure that he was alright. He seemed to be and I was more than aware of how acutely both guys were watching me.

There was a knock at our door, Sam opened it and no one was there.

"Over here bright eyes." a familiar, although unwelcome voice said

"What do you want Gabriel, we've had a really long day and so not up for your bullshit." I informed him

"Just a delivery boy this time kitten." Gabriel replied

"So deliver and get out." Sam told him

Gabriel gave me a title and some cars keys then vanished.

I, seriously, am starting to hate when angels do that.

I read the title, looked at the keys, and smiled.

"John's truck." I told the boys

33


End file.
